


Half

by watashixx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Maki the Tsundere as ever, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashixx/pseuds/watashixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazawa Nico tragically lose her life once and because of that she met her other half. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not even going to get mad anymore, I just have to learn to expect the lowest from people, even the ones I thought the highest of" - Word Porn

_What the hell is happening? All I want is to take a shortcut to my house._

A Raven hair colored girl was running as fast as she could, for she was being pursued by a middle aged man. He was stinky and his face was not shaved. The Man was a typical creepy man who can be labeled as Kidnapper or a Rapist.

_All I wanted is to go home immediately to celebrate this year’s Christmas with my family_

Adrenaline rush came to save her, she was not really athletic but she can still manage to run away from her pursuer whom she met in the back alley. She clings unto her bag on her shoulder while tears are starting to fall from her eyes and mentally asking for help.

_C-could someone…._

She cannot bring her thoughts into words, she couldn’t shout. It’s getting harder to breath. All she could do was run while on the verge of tears in this endless back alley that she’s not familiar with.

_..Someone….. Please….. Help me._

And there she tripped and fell on the ground after she turned around the corner. She felt all the pain and weakness started to come over her body. She couldn’t stand up, was it because of the pain or her fear? She saw some people at the back alley but they only give her a pity look, avert their eyes and walks away

_Of course there’s no way that they’ll help me, they also wanted to be safe, that’s why I hate humans._

This enrage her, she slowly stand up and ransacks through her bag

_I’m an idiot for hoping that someone will save me_

She could hear the footsteps of her pursuer, it’s getting louder and louder and she could tell that he is getting near at her. She mentally prepared herself and when she saw the man who just turn around the corner the raven haired girl run as fast as she could towards the man while holding a stun gun, she planned to tackle the pursuer as hard as she could. When they are about to collide she placed the stun gun in front of her and press it on his abdomen. Both of them fall hard on the ground, ruby eyed girl on top of the attacker. She stand up immediately and eyed the pursuer. The pursuer didn’t even flinched from the stun gun.

_Nothing happened?!_ She stepped back while checking her stun gun, she click her tongue. _Tsk I forgot to charge it._

The pursuer stand up while raven haired girl inwardly groan for her silly mistake. Before he walk towards the girl, the raven haired girl started to run already towards the path opposite from the pursuer

_This is really an unlucky day._ She also run as fast as she could and did manage to make her distance far from the pursuer. When she took another corner she found a dead end but luckily on her left there was an empty lot enclosed by high railings, also a pile of large plastic for garbage to be stepped on. When she reach the dead end she stepped at the pile of garbage and tried climb on the railing as fast as she could but it’s hard to climb on the railing. She saw the man turning at the corner holding something

_A-A K-knife?!_

When the raven haired girl saw this it cause more panic to her, more adrenaline were injected to her. She tried to climb faster desperately, she somehow manage to reach the top of the railings but when the raven haired girl was about to take the last step to escape to the empty lot, the pursuer grabbed her ankle she couldn’t climb, she’s resisting the force of the man who’s pulling her down, until she felt pain on her ankles, she release her hold on the railing and fell down lying next to the man.

She held her ankle while growling in pain, blood were running through it and then the man caught her attention when he took a step, her sight travels from the middle aged men’s shoes up to the knife that he’s holding, some blood were visible, her blood is visible on that knife, her mind shut off after seeing all of these, she lose all of her hope. She heard the man laugh and smile mischievously drilling a stare towards the raven haired girl, she laughs halfheartedly at her situation as she closed her eyes, waiting for what will happened

_I’m glad that I’m going to see all of you again Kotorou, Kokoro and Ko-_

Before she could finish what she’s thinking, sharp pain radiated all throughout her body, her shout is the only noise that can be heard on that dead end alley while she was continuously slaughtered by the middle age man.

* * *

 

Time passes and her murderer got tired and had enough of enjoyment, she leave the raven haired girl on ground lying on her own blood, she couldn’t move her body. She heard the footsteps fading and opened her eyes with all of the energy that she had, all she could see was the ground with her blood until she notice something white falling and melting on it, she turn her face towards the sky and saw snow all over the sky, some of it landed on her face but she couldn’t feel anything, her whole body become numb from the pain that she’s having.

After a few seconds of watching the snow, she saw something different, she saw white feathers gracefully falling down on her, she didn’t seem to be faze by it and just watch it, being entranced with the scene in front of her. Until she perceive a shadow on her, she tiredly turn her face towards the owner of the shadow and there she saw, an amethysts eyes bore into her and the crimson hair that is gently flowing with the wind of winter, the girl is standing beside her with a blank expression

_“Wh-who…. Are… you?..”_ The raven haired girl manage to say but she receive no reply, the girl just watch her not moving a single inch, just staring down on her and then she felt the tiredness, everything is starting to become dark.

But before she’s become unconscious she heard the other girl. “What a pitiful human” she said with a deadpan voice

And then darkness envelope her and was cut off from this world.


	2. | CONTRACTORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to be with you, it is as simple, and as complicated as that" - Word Porn

Sounds of machine can be heard inside a room, with a weak voices of 7 girls trying to be considerate not to disturbed the sleeping raven haired girl on the patient’s bed. They surrounded the bed, some of them are seated and some are standing but there was one girl unlike others, she’s leaning at the windows and standing not too far nor too near at them, her elbow resting on one of her hand as she eyed them silently while having their conversation. Until she sense something and quickly shift her vision towards the lying girl, the raven haired girl’s eyelid was wavering.

She push herself from the windows and started to walks out of the room, she informed the others “That girl is about to wake up” she said nonchalantly

The girls immediately stop from what they are doing and look at the said girl, the raven haired girl’s eyelid was starting to open, it immediately cause a commotion

“Ah Maki-chan is right nya!”

“Nico can you hear us?”

“Hey Nico-chan it’s me”

“Keep quiet everyone”

Out of the commotion a certain blonde noticed the crimson haired girl walking towards the door she questioned her “Maki? Where are you going? Nico’s-”

She didn’t let the blonde finish, she continue walking towards the door “I need some fresh air, its crowded here” she slide the door open “Just don’t wander too far from this room” the blonde reminded her and then she shut the door ignoring the blonde girl.

The raven haired girl tiredly open her eyelids revealing a white ceiling that is different from her room. _Where am I?_ She stared at it for a while until she heard familiar voices calling her out

“Nicocchi”

She felt her hand, someone was holding it and squeezing it. She slowly turn her head towards the voice and there she saw the purple haired girl, giving her a worried look, she also notice the other girls behind with the same expression

“Nicocchi?” The purple haired girl asked again noticing that the girl won’t reply, she’s been staring at them for a while

The raven haired girl heard the blonde “We need to call the doctor”

“Rin and I will call the doctor” the short brown haired girl volunteer

“Thank you Hanayo and Rin”

Nico travel her eyes all over the room, as what she thought she’s somewhere she didn’t know

“Where…” Nico speaks with a hoarse voice at first but she gulp to regain her normal voice “Where am I?” she landed her eyes towards the girls while she’s giving them a questioning look.

“You are on a hospital right now, owned by the Nishikino’s, you remember this hospital right?”

She nodded, she remembered that this is where Nozomi, Kotori, Hanayo and Honoka were hospitalized back then “Why am I here?” she questioned, and the girls look into each other and give her a doubtful look. When the purple haired girl is about speak, a door can be heard sliding with a cheerful voice

“We’ve brought sensei nyaa!”

A mature looking man in a lab gown appear with 2 nurses behind him, after that two familiar face joined the group, the girls and the doctor share a nod before he stops at the foot of the bed, it somehow made the raven haired girl nervous all of a sudden, she unconsciously gripped the hand of the one holding hers, it made the purple haired girl look into her

“Are you okay Nicocchi?” she said not leaving her worried expression

“I g-guess” she replied with a weak voice

“Good day Yazawa Nico-san. I'am Hideki Takeshi one of the doctors here” The doctor smiled at her and started observing every little movements and every little reaction coming from the patient “All of us here were glad that you’ve wake up already, its already been five days since you’ve been brought here”

“Y-yes” the doctor notice it already, the nervousness of the girl since he entered the room

“We will be observing you for a while, it may take weeks or months until you recover enough” he pause waiting for reaction of the girl on bed but he receive nothing “For now these nurses will take your vital signs and give you some pain reliever”

Nico eyed the nurses as they walks near her and took her vital signs, the other girls were watching too. She made no resistance until they bring out an injection and gesture it through her. Nozomi felt the sudden tightness on Nico’s hand then she saw Nico scoot her way into her, she stand up immediately and hug the raven haired girl, she felt Nico’s body trembling from fear.

“G-get those things away from me!” She shouted while stuttering

“Yazawa-san these are for your pain” the nurses tried to plead

“I-I don’t need it! I’m fine, I don’t feel any pain!” she declare tightening her hug towards her friend

Nico made everyone surprise, first because of her sudden outburst and second from the fact that her body recovered quickly than they expected. The doctor eyed the patient. _Indeed if she feel any pain, it will be painful enough for her just to move an inch of her body._ The people inside the room could only think one thing why Nico doesn’t feel any pain.

“The patient is fine” He called the attention of the nurses “She will be alright without pain killer” the nurses arranged their equipment and bowed to Nico, they return behind the doctor.

“Where is Nishikino-san?” He look among the girls but she didn’t found the girl that she’s looking for

“She said that she need some fresh air so she get out” the blonde replied

“I see” the doctor said then turn her face into her nurses “Find Nishikino-san and check her status” he commanded, the nurse bow at him then walks away, the 7 girls know what is on the doctor’s mind.

He eyed the trembling girl on Nozomi, the purple haired girl trying to make her friend calm down “Yazawa-san” he called the raven haired girl, the doctor just wants to help Nozomi from making her calm but sadly he has an opposite effect. Nico jerks when her name was called and buried her head deeply on her friend’s chest. The doctor sighs at the situation, this is more serious matter than he thought.

“I guess I’ll leave for now, It’s up to you guys” For her patient, he decided to leave “Sonoda-san? Can I speak to you for a while?” he called the girl and gesture to come with him.

Umi nods and follow him out of the room and Eri, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori and Nico were left, they watch Nozomi comforting Nico to calm down. After a couple of minutes Nico finally relax and lie on her bed again.

“Thank you” She avert her eyes, somewhat embarrassed on how she acted earlier

“You’re always welcome Nicocchi” Nozomi smiled warmly at the girl

“And I’m sorry Eri” the raven haired girl said she played off her embarrassment by teasing the best friends, this made the blonde give a quizzical look, she didn’t know why Nico is apologizing but the purple haired girl knows what Nico meant.

“Giving such a joke like that, I guess you’re really fine right now” The smile that she gave on Nico earlier was replace by a sly smile that makes the raven haired girl’s spine shiver

“I-im just joking!” she gave more distance between them and she asked “By the way where is Honoka?”

“Honoka-chan said that Tsubasa-san needs something to do so she can’t come with us” the grayish brown haired girl replied

“Honestly, can’t they be separated?”

The girls give her a weak laugh “By the way Nico” Eri started, she gained the attention of the lying girl “Do you remember now why you are here?”

She gave them an awkward smile “I remember now, I was attacked by a man then luckily I survived”

All of the girls face Eri, while the blonde is having a hard time how to explain everything to the raven haired girl “The truth is..” she paused finding the exact words, she face Nozomi who’s waiting for what she’s about to say, then the purple haired girl give her an encouraging smile, they locked their eyes for a while and swallowed the lump forming on her throat, she return to Nico who’s eyebrows are raise towards her “T-the truth Nico is you didn’t survive” she notice the expression of the other girl, she was giving the blonde now a dumb look. Eri explain it further for Nico to understand “You didn’t survive Nico, after that accident you died, you were brought here at the-”

But Nico cutted Eri’s words “What are you saying? If I died then I wouldn’t be here talking to you guys” she stated giving a disbelief voice

“About that Nico-"Then heard the sliding of the door, and saw the blue haired girl walking towards Eri

"Eri” Umi sounds serious and whisper something, after exchanging few words the blonde tell something to Rin and Hanayo and Rin did a salute position

“We need do to something Nico-chan, Rin and I will visit you again”

“See you later nyaa!”

Hanayo and Rin bid their goodbye while waving to the raven haired girl. This leaves the 3rd years and pair of second years. Nico felt the sudden change of atmosphere so she asked

“What’s happening?”

“It’s nothing” Eri said trying to make a façade mask but Nico seems to be not convince by it

“First you’re saying stupid thing like I died and now you’re hiding from me though it’s quite obvious by judging your faces that something’s happening” she’s getting irritated, are they somehow making fun of her?

“Nicocchi, Ericchi is right, you already died once and due to an odd circumstances you were given another chance to live” Nozomi said trying to make everything calm

“W-what do you mean?” Nico sounded nervous, she can’t comprehend what her friends is trying to say to her.

“As what I said Nicocchi, you died and were given-”

“I mean how? Why?” Nico burrowed her eyebrows more as she throws question into her purple haired friend

“Do you know about the ‘contractors’?” Nozomi asked then receive questioning look from the raven haired girl, she explains “A contractor is someone who is able to form contracts with a dead human. They are like a fallen angels who defy their God and was casted out of their place to our world, at their proper age they will be going to what we called hell, so to be able to live in our world as long as they want and repent their sins they give half of their souls to 'us’ humans whom their God loves so much. You didn’t luckily survive but luckily met one of them Niccochi”

Nico gave her friend a blank expression believing none of what Nozomi had just said “Is this some kind of new joke?”

“Your wounds will be enough evidence” Nozomi said and this made Nico look throughout her body “You were slaughtered and no normal person would survive on that accident, your wounds quickly heals up and leave no scars on your body. For some reasons your body is supposed to be painful just moving an inch of it but you feel nothing” the purple haired girl stated like 'as a matter of fact’

 _Nozomi’s right_. Nico checks some of her wounds, her wounds as far as she remember should be all over her body but there’s no wound even scars that can be seen. _B-but there’s no way-_

“Two of those contractors were standing right next to you, if you still don’t believe us then they’ll prove it”

It made the raven haired girl look at them and travels her eyes all over the room to find the two contractors that she said but she found no one other than her friends

Upon seeing Nico’s action Nozomi continue “Umi and Eri were contractors, Kotori and I made contracts with them” Nico grew her eyes wide open “As well as Hanayo and Honoka, Rin and Tsubasa were their contractors”

“W-what?!” Nico sputtered, she scanned Eri and Umi’s figure from head to toe and back and forth

Eri give a weak laugh at Nozomi “I’m still not used to this Nozomi”

“Me too” Umi said to Eri bowing her head due to embarrassment that she could feel with Nico looking at her

Then they heard the Raven haired girl, laughing too hard while pressing her belly “O-okay” she said between her laughs “You made me laugh guys, I’ll give you a 100 points”

“Nicocchi” She was warned, her friend’s smile now became a sinister smile, her laugh faded immediately

“I-I know I’m sorry, but I can’t help it! I lived all of my life not believing any stories like that and now you’re saying that I’m living my second life right now because of a fallen angel-”

“Contractors Nico, we don’t like how we called like that” Eri interjected

“Whatever, 'Contractors’ if you say so. And now you’re saying that my friends are some fallen-”

“Contractors” Eri correct her again sounded irritated this made her burrowed her eyebrows further as she continue

“-that my friends are contractors?” she finish and saw Nozomi sighing at her

“I know it’s hard to believe it Nico at first, we can’t blame you, and you’ll get used to it”

“But still I can’t see Eri and Umi as a Fallen Angel”

For the third time that Nico called them 'fallen angel’ Eri didn’t interjected, all the girls except Nico look at the blonde, she was somewhat annoyed and boiling deep inside. Nozomi smiled at this rare sight

“Nico-chan Its 'Contractor’” Kotori smiled weakly reminding the raven haired girl

Nico jerks when she remember her mistakes, she got tense and nervously looks at Eri who’s giving her an irritated glare. She never saw Eri giving her one of those looks before.

“Uhmm…Right, 'contractors’. I’m sorry” Nico fearfully apologize

“That’s right” Kotori clapped her hands “If Nico-chan can’t still see you Umi-chan and Eri-chan as a contractors, why won’t you show them something?” she stated in her usual sweet voice

“Like what Kotori?” Umi questioned her

“Your wings Umi-chan” she smiled giddily to Umi “It’s been a long time since I saw it”

“B-but Kotori, it’s embarrassing” she flails her hand in front of her, rejecting the offer, this produce a pout at kotori’s lips

Nozomi watch the two converse and face Eri “How about you Ericchi?” this made the blonde look at her “It’s also been a long time since I saw your wings” she said almost motherly, Eri couldn’t make an irritated face in front of her best friend, her face quickly softens.

The blond puts her index and thumbs at her chin, she pondered for a while watching the two second years. _It seems Umi is too shy for this._ “Sure” she agreed

The raven haired girl watch as the blond walks towards a place with a wide space, at the other side of the bed near the windows. Eri stopped from walking and stand there silently, she rested one of her elbow on her hand. And there she saw behind the blonde, the falling white snows outside of the windows, it gives her an anxious feelings. She was too fixated at the snow and didn’t realize that Eri was elegantly spreading her alluring black wings coming from nowhere, until she notice some of Eri’s feather gracefully falling.

It was like a déjà vu, she felt nostalgic, she conjure up the memory that day. The feathers that are falling that day are not black but white, the person she saw that day isn’t Eri but an amethyst eyed crimson haired girl with a deadpan expression.

The events that day resurfaced to her, the fear, nervousness, anger, desperate and hopeless feeling came into her again. She tucked herself more at the comforter and cover her face with it. “I got it already, could you guys leave me alone for bit” she said under the comforter.

The sudden shift of Nico’s behavior made everyone worry, Eri flapped her wings once then withdraws it. “Are you okay Nico?” she asked sincerely “Did I surprise you?”

But they receive no answer from the raven haired girl, the girls look into each other. Knowing what other is thinking, they face Nico under the comforter again “I guess it’s too much for you Nico, we will leave for now and return tomorrow to check you”

The girl watch the raven haired girl hoping for any reactions but sadly they receive nothing again. They stand up and prepared their things, when they are about to walk out of the room, she heard Nozomi.

“Happy new year Niccochi”

_What’s 'happy’ about this year?_

* * *

The raven haired girl was released in the hospital after several days due to her unusual quick recovery, she was also consented by her doctor Hideki Takeshi to enter the school like she usually does.

Nico was currently taking her shower, she still can’t believe that she’s living her second life right now, nothing changes and unusual is happening. She checks her petite body from her shoulders to toes noting any scars but still she’s amazed that nothing left on her body. Everything that Nozomi explained to her still hasn’t sunk in into her. After her tantrums, her friends didn’t talk about it anymore, they are being considerate to her.

_So who is this 'contractor’ that give me a chance to live again?_

The image of the girl that night came into her, she shook her head. It’s possible but I don’t want to do anything with that girl. She walks out of the bathroom, prepared herself to school and then she heard her phone, she took it and notice 1 mail.

 _From Nozomi._ She open her phone and reads it

_“Nicocchi I need to talk to you, I’ll wait you at the clubroom”_

_Something important?_.She thought then replied “Okay”

She took all her belongings and before she head outside, she glance at the small altar at their living room

“I’ll leave now Kotarou, Kokoro, and Kokoa”

She closed the door and step outside, just feeling the cold wind makes her anxious, this made her remember that day.

_But what if she’s my contractor?_

She made her way towards their gate and then felt something, this made her look at her left and right. _I feel like someone was looking at my direction_. But she found no one, it didn’t make her calm instead make her more observant with her surroundings. _It seems that I’m traumatized with that accident._

When she’s about to head through her school, she saw her neighbor waving to her, they greeted each other

“By the way Yazawa-san, ever since you come home from your vacation-”

 _Well not really vacation, I’m on Hospital_. She inwardly laugh

“-there was young girl at your doorway every night I think she had same age like yours, though I can’t really see her face she’s always sleeping there head on her knees”

“I-is that so?” she sounded nervous all of a sudden, that creeped her out

“I just wanted to tell it to you, be careful on your way to school”

_Well I am wrong to think that everything is still normal_

She purposely made her way towards the school quickly, by stepping bigger than her usual steps then headed into their clubroom. _I need to talk to Nozomi about this._ She opens it hoping to see Nozomi but she isn’t there, no one is there.

She turn the lights on and the empty clubroom came into her view, she put her bag down to their table then made her way towards the windows.

It is her usual routine whenever she’s the first one to come at their clubroom, she will open the windows and wait for the person at the music room next to their club room to play the grand piano. Even the winter wind is cold, it is bearable if the consequences is she could hear that pianist.

It is odd for her, the person on the music room will only play the piano whenever she’s alone at the clubroom and will stop few minutes before someone will come. She also tried to open the music room but it’s always locked, no one knows who the person behind the music room’s door is. And it’s kinda funny because it became one of the seven mysteries at their school. It’s already been a year since she encounter this mysterious person and acquire this kind of routine.

She lean at one of their tables, the cold wind still gives her an anxious feelings but it quickly disappears when she heard the key of the piano, making a slow soothing music, the piece that was being played was heartwarming. They said that musician express their emotions though their music.

_I guess she’s in a good mood again today_

The raven haired girl stayed like that for a while, eyes closed, she miss this during the whole winter vacation. Nico carefully listening to the music and the feelings of the pianist that she’s conveying. Until the music shifted from a slow paced to a slightly fast paced, from the piece that was played it seems that the pianist is kinda irritated.

_Is she angry now?_

This surprised her she never heard this person played in that way, she was always playing this kind, gentle and slow music, but somehow give a boost to her feelings that she knows what that person is going though right now.

_She’s good even at this kind of music._

And then after a few minutes the music stops. _Ah too bad someone’s coming already_ She close the windows to protect her from the cold wind and heard the door sliding, she turn to face the girl and there she saw the purple haired girl that she’s waiting for

“Goodmorning Nicocchi” Nozomi greeted brightly “What are you doing?”

She eyed her friend as she put her bag down at the table “Good morning. It’s nothing” She felt something was missing with Nozomi and then she remembered

“Where’s Eri?” she questioned

Nozomi calmly sat at one of their chairs, not leaving the bright smile that she had

“She’s gone to pick up your 'contractor’”

_Ha?!_

* * *

A certain blonde was in front of the music room next to their club room, she took the doorknob to enter but its locked, she sighed and hold the knob tight and twisted it, the door finally opened. She walks into it and close the door.

Inside the room was the girl that she’s looking for, sitting on the bench, feeling the music that she’s playing on the grand piano with her eyes closed, and her crimson hair was gently swaying due to the wind coming from the windows.

“Maki” she called trying to win the other girl’s attention “I heard from Umi that you collapse the day Nico woke up”

There was silence, she got nothing, Maki continued playing with her calm expression, after a few seconds a cold wind came inside the room again, Eri shivered from this. The blonde gesture at the window.

“Maki, the cold will have a great effect on you now unlike back then” but before she could walk near the window to close it she notice the crimson haired girl change her playing pace, she had an idea what Maki wants to say to her, she sighs.

“Fine, I won’t close it” she said while walking away from the window

“How did you manage to come in?” Finally the crimson haired girl speaks, she questioned the blonde still busy with the piano.

“It became easy for me to unlock that door because you’re abilities started to weaken since you already form a contract with Nico” the blonde eyed Maki, her calm expression shifted into a passive one.

Eri wants to have a flow of conversation to Maki, noting that the other girl sounds irritated and doesn’t want to talk to her. When she receive another silence she started again

“Hideki-sensei said that she’s traumatize with that accident, the way Nico reacted to a sharp objects and when a man tried to get near at her” She waited for Maki’s reaction and she seems gotten her attention, the crimson haired girl’s eyes were open now and giving a stoic expression.

_Good this is getting somewhere._

“You know that this will happen. So you at least took all the pain that Nico will feel after she woke up, you know that even her wounds are completely healed the pain will still reside” Eri said preoccupied on eyeing the other girl. Maki is unconsciously changing her pace into a more fast one.

“But your calculations were wrong, you thought you could handle it because we are unlike humans, we are stronger than they are but your abilities had weaken, the same with your resistance to pain and because of that you collapse when you channeled Nico’s pain into your body”

Eri gave her thoughts with a stern expression and then Maki stopped playing the piano and gives her a deathly glare. The blonde smiled inwardly at this, she felt victorious.

“What do you want with me?” the crimson haired girl snarled at her.

“I just want you to introduce yourself properly to Nico” Eri stated nonchalantly when she saw Maki averting her gaze and being reluctant at the idea she continue “You can’t go on like this Maki, somewhere in the future-”

“You’re a persistent one Eri” Maki burrowed her eyebrow

“I’m just doing what I think is the best” The blonde give her an apologetic smile

Maki sighed at this

“Fine, I’ll do it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossed-Post from Fanfiction.net and tumblr :D


	3. || DISTANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She was like the moon - part of her was always hidden away" - Dia Reeves

Nico was walking through the aisle of supermarket, from time to time she would stop to inspect a product and put it on her cart. She couldn’t help to become uneasy because of her surroundings, all people who walk past them were unable to control themselves from staring at the gorgeous girl behind her. They are captivated by her crimson hair, amethyst eyes and her alluring aura, and this causes irritation on the shorter girl, she never experienced gaining a lot of attention before.

She stop her tracks and face the crimson haired girl, it seems that she’s on her own world while looking around the supermarket.

_How did this happened?_

“She’s gone to pick up your contractor”

_Ha?!_

She was caught off guard, the calm demeanor that she had earlier was replaced by a surprised look on her face and her mouth was slightly hanging open.

Nozomi saw this and giggles “Nicocchi, what’s with that face, you look like you’ve seen a ghost”

Nico blinked and avert her gaze “I-I’m just surprised, you didn’t tell me about this” she can’t help herself to become edgy

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous?” her friend brings out her mischievous smile

_Ah here we are again_

“What’s with that smile Nozomi” She sneered at her friend

“What are you talking about Nicocchi? I’m just happy that you’re going to meet your contractor now” her friend said in a playful voice.

_She’s not serious about this._

“Let me tell you this Nozomi” She sounds so serious, she eyed her friend who’s taking her tarot card out from her bag and paying half of her attention to the raven haired girl “I’m not nervous, and what’s the reason to be nervous?” she snorts

“She’s a good person” Nozomi said. She’s starting to spread her tarot cards one by one “It’s just that, she hardly open up to other people”

For a moment Nico saw a worried expression on her friend’s face “But my cards said that everything will be fine” she decided not to comment on her friends expression

“You’ve just started playing your cards! Are you kidding me?!”

“Nicocchi~” the worried expression on the purple haired girl’s face was gone now “Don’t mind the small details” she said in a sing song voice

“You’re not being serious about this!”

Then they heard the door sliding, this made Nico jerk and quickly look at the door, she saw the familiar first year pair. She sighed in relief

_It’s just Rin and Hanayo_

She notice Nozomi looking at her and giving her a sly smile. She didn’t want to argue, she was caught. Nico just avert her eyes due to embarrassment.

“Goodmorning Nyaa!”

“Goodmorning”

Rin and Hanayo greeted everyone

“Umi-chan and Kotori-chan said that they couldn’t come because they need to finish some work at student council since Honoka is always not here” Hanayo explain with her usual weak yet sweet voice

“I barely see Honoka here at school, and whenever I see her, Tsubasa is with her. It’s like they can’t be separated”

The cat-like girl and Hanayo walk towards the thermos at their club room and brags her new discovered instant ramen at Hanayo.

“Hanayo-chan look, look!” Rin called energetically and they fell into a deep conversation about her ramen

“You’ll know the reason why after you meet Maki, Nicocchi” Nozomi decided to comment

“Maki?” Nico gave her a questioning look then saw Nozomi reaching her phone from her pocket and open it

“My tarot cards said that they are going to be here within a few minutes” and then Nozomi closed her phone and return it to her pocket

“It’s obvious that Eri mailed you!”

When Nico was about to walk towards Nozomi they heard a knock, this caught everyone’s attention, the door slowly opens, revealing the figure of two girls. Eri entered the room and she was followed by Maki. Everyone except Nico greeted them.

“Good morning, what are you doing everyone?” the blonde asked while gesturing to the table to put her bag down, the girl behind her decided to stand at the corner of the clubroom

And then they heard the raven haired girl that was leaning earlier from the table “Y-you…” she sounds so shocked that she can’t think of anything to say.

Maki locked her amethyst eyes into Nico’s ruby, she’s still giving a deadpan expression like that day “Hello Human, it’s been a long time since I last saw you” the crimson haired girl greeted, too casually to the point that it irritates that raven haired girl

This made everyone surprised as they eye the two girls

“Nico you’ve met Maki before?” the blonde asked

“Yeah, before I died” Nico replied not breaking the gaze that they are having. The crimson haired girl stayed to be silent.

For Nico, Maki looked like she didn’t care about meeting the raven haired girl, as if it’s nothing to do with her. Maki was the one who broke their eye contact and started twirling the ends of her hair, this somehow irked Nico

“Why didn’t you help me?” Nico’s voice became unusually tensed than earlier, she unconsciously asked the girl about the question that’s been bugging her these past days.

“Why would I?” Maki questioned her still twirling her hair, as if it was more interesting than what’s the raven haired girl is saying right now.

“It’s a normal reaction to help a people dying in a street!” Nico shouted, she can’t control herself anymore, her anger took over her emotions

Maki stopped and gave Nico a short sarcastic laugh “If I help you then I wouldn’t be able to form contract with you” She stated like ‘as a matter of fact’ then she shifted into her serious voice “I need you to die or else I won’t be able to stay here as long as I want”

“Why me?! You could just make contract with others!”

“Just be grateful that I shared half of my soul to you”

Nico had enough, she’s enraged because of what Maki had said, she walk towards the other girl and stop in front of her. Nico shot a glare at the crimson haired girl then suddenly slapped one of her cheeks, Maki’s face was forcefully turned to the other side

“I’d rather be dead than to be indebted to you” Nico scowled at the other girl

Maki was not fazed by Nico’s show of anger, she slowly face the raven haired girl and there she saw the sharp gaze that Nico was giving into her.

The crimson haired girl reciprocated the other girl’s action with a mocking smile “That’s right you are indebted to me” she took a step forward which made Nico took a step backwards. The raven haired girl could feel the murderous aura around Maki “Let me rephrase what you’ve just said” She paused and slightly lean towards Nico “You want die right now” she waited for Nico’s response but she was currently flabbergasted “If you want, I’ll be the one who will perform your execution. Tell me, do you want to die the same way-”

“Maki, that’s enough”

Maki stopped at the middle of intimidating the raven haired girl. She turn her face to the person who interrupted her and there she saw Eri, giving a hostile presence.

Everyone except for Nico, Maki and Eri was lost because of the sudden turn of events, they don’t wish to be thrown between the two contractors since both of them are giving killing intent.

The moment of silence were killed when they saw Nico took her bag and almost walks out of the room but because of Rin’s athletic reflexes, she was quickly stopped by grabbing her wrist.

“Nico’s gonna be in big trouble if you ran out of the room without Maki Nyaa”

The raven haired girl tried to resist the grip of the cat-like girl, the more she resist, the more she realize the strength of the other girl, it somehow reminds her that day when the man grabbed her ankle.

Nozomi eyed the crimson haired girl. Maki’s calm demeanor were gone, the girl could see the sudden shift on Nico’s expression, the Raven haired girl is starting to show panic yet Rin doesn’t realize this. The crimson haired was getting worried on Nico while holding back herself from slapping the cat-like girl’s arms. Then Maki saw Rin gripping Nico’s wrist harder than earlier, the raven haired girl is starting to be afraid, this is where Maki was about to slapped Rin’s arm but Nozomi acts before Maki could do anything.

“Rin-chan, you could let go of Nicocchi’s wrist now” the purple haired girl stated calmly since she also need to make everyone calm

“B-but…” Rin hesitated, afraid that Nico will run.

“Just promise us Nicocchi that you wouldn’t run”

“F-fine! Fine!” Nico quickly agreed and her wrist was freed by Rin. She run her hand through the place where Rin had grabbed her.

It made Maki look at Nozomi, the purple haired girl sense the gaze of the crimson haired, she face the girl and gave her smile but it was reciprocated by nothing, Maki averts her eyes then return from twirling her hair again. Nozomi internally sighed at this.

_Someone’s not honest with her feelings_

The purple haired girl could feel the despondent atmosphere inside the club room, she decided to at least make the atmosphere lighter. She stood up and claps her hands once.

“Can everyone sit down? Nozomi smiled, not letting herself to be caught by the atmosphere inside "Ah Ericchi, sit here, here” she tap the sit in front of her and the blonde silently gesture herself into the sit.

The other girls also did what Nozomi had said, they sit on the near available sits, Hanayo was in between Rin and Nico while an empty seat was in between Maki and Eri. The raven haired girl propped her chin with her hand, Maki was currently twirling her hair, Eri was sitting straight with her arms folded and the pair of first years are also sitting straight waiting for Nozomi to say something.

And then the purple haired girl hugged the blonde from behind, Eri jolts from this. “Ericchi you scared me earlier” she said in a playful voice, the blonde shows a faint blush on her cheek from the embarrassment that she could feel with the sudden intimate actions of her bestfriend. The hostile aura that she’s giving was completely gone now.

“N-Nozomi!”

The purple haired girl hummed as she questioned the blonde “What is it Ericchi? Do you not want me to hug you like this?” Nozomi tightened the hug and the blonde couldn’t reject the warm that Nozomi’s body emits, she really loved it when her bestfriendr hugged her. She didn’t reply, she just avert her eyes and turn her face to the side hoping that the other won’t see her being embarrassed like this.

“Ah Hanayo-chan, I’m so jealous Nyaa” The cat-like girl sounded envious, Hanayo laughs and reflexively pat Rin’s head and played with her by scratching her chin. Rin was in ecstasy.

“Just go and get a room” Raven haired girl commented, annoyed on how the pairs display their affection.

“If you want Nicocchi, you could play with Maki-chan, just don’t kill the mice little cat” her gaze was directed to the crimson haired girl beside them, she gave her a sly smile.

The two glanced at Nozomi, both giving her a deathly glare, indicating that it’s the worst idea that she had suggested.

“Oh Ericchi, I’m scared. I think those two wants to kill me” Nozomi jested, the blonde was getting uncomfortable under her bestfriend’s hug. It’s making her heart beats faster than usual. She tried to regain her composure again, she clears her throat.

“N-Nico” Eri stuttered, she can feel her bestfriend’s amusing smile on her “Regarding on what Rin had said” She glanced at Maki who’s still busy twirling the ends of her hair, she waited for some response but she got nothing so she face Nico to continue “When a contractor made a contract, they give half of her soul to the person whom they made contract with. Everyone lives because of a one complete soul. But we only have half, do you know why we are still living despite having only half of soul?” The blonde asked the raven haired girl

“I-I don’t know” Nico felt so small for not knowing the answer

“It’s because the other half of our soul is with us” Eri explained

“That’s why Honoka and Tsubasa can’t be separated. It’s the same with us Nicocchi” Nozomi added, giving the answer to Nico’s question earlier.

Nico was giving a dumb look “What do you mean by that?”

“Nico-chan you should not be separated with Maki-chan” Hanayo who’s been busy petting her partner replied to Nico

The raven haired girl unconsciously look at the crimson haired girl, she couldn’t help herself to become annoyed whenever she saw the other girl giving an expression like it doesn’t concern her.

And then what they’ve just said sunk in to her, she slammed the table with her two hands and stands up “What?! I’m going to be with that jerk for 24-hours?!”

“It’s not like you can’t be separated” Nozomi started to explain “You could walk away from each other, just make sure that both of you are within 100 feet radius of your partner.”

“What’s with that specific distance?!”

“It’s just estimated Nico, According to the other contractors the safest distance between a pair is 100 feet, sounds reasonable though” The blonde retorted

“What will happen if we we’re separated more than 100 feet?” Nico questions her, she’s still can’t accept the conditions

Nozomi release Eri from the hug as she explain. The blonde somewhat miss her bestfriend’s warm

“The half of our soul have 'bonds’ with its other half, it is strong when you are near at your other half, that’s why our body registered our souls as a whole. When you’re separated to your partner more than that reasonable distance the 'bond’ will weaken and disappears then this is when the wanderers will come after you. The wanderers will force themselves into your body and they will try to corrupt your soul, to the point that you will change into a different person, remember you only have half and they are whole”

When Nico is about to asked again, Eri added what Nozomi forgot to say “Wanderers are what you called ghost, the lost souls of the dead person”

Everyone look at Nico, waiting for her response but she was disheartened to say anything

_No way. I’m bound to that jerk for my whole life._

“Nicocchi” she heard her friend “I suggest you to live with Maki-chan”

_Eh? W-wait_

“Any objections Maki?” Eri asked the crimson haired girl beside her

“Nothing” she said nonchalantly “Though I prefer her home because my house is too big for us”

Nico groan at this, this is where she enters the conversation yet she’s still intimidating her

“Well sorry is my house is small!” Nico hissed to the crimson haired girl.

“Calm down Nico-chan, Maki-chan is just worried”

Hanayo tried to calm down Nico before a fire lit up again.

* * *

_I can’t believe this_

Nico was watching Maki, the other girl was traveling her eyes around the supermarket

_Is this her first time on a supermarket?_

She kept her gaze towards the other girl until she noticed that the girl stops in front of her and then give her another deadpan look

“What?”

“Nothing” she snorts then continue to walk, Maki followed her afterwards.

Her destination was the vegetable section, the rest of their detour from school were almost silent. Nico stopped to check and pick some fresh vegetables, not minding Maki behind her.

Maki stopped not too far at the shorter girl, she watch how the girl inspects what she’s holding and put it on her cart one by one. Until she heard a boy, he’s holding a tomato, he pulls the end of her mother’s skirt

“Look Mama, her hair’s color is the same with this” he raised the tomato to show it to her mother

“Ah you’re right but that’s rude, she can hear you” his mother whispered to the boy, she weakly bowed to Maki and starts to walk away while dragging the boy.

The little boy purposely dropped the tomato that he’s holding and stepped on it. Maki could see the smile on the boy’s face as he look on the trace of his foot with some juices of tomato. The scene in front displeased her, Maki intensely glare at the tomato on the ground.

“Mama, the girl earlier is glaring, it’s scary”

Nico heard this and look at the boy, the boy is somewhat looking behind her, she followed the line of boy’s sight and there she saw Maki staring hardly on the ground, her eyebrows are furrowed and scowling. This is the first that the crimson haired girl gave a different expression other than her usual deadpan and mocking expression.

“Hey” Nico called the other girl and it seems that she didn’t hear it, she continue staring at the ground

“Hey” Nico attempt again but she failed for the second time, she waited for a while then she noticed that Maki is starting to give a murderous aura like earlier and her eyes looks like they’re agonizing over something.

The raven haired girl took a few steps to get near at Maki. “Seriously what did the tomato do to you this time that it made you act like that? Don’t get mad at the tomato” Nico sneered

Nico waited for some retort but what she saw made her guilty, Maki was startled upon hearing Nico’s words, she slowly tilted her head to meet the gaze of the shorter girl, Nico could see that she was taken aback.

“H-hey are you okay?” Nico asked, she’s getting worried on the girl. The girl was momentarily at loss while staring at her, eyes in pained with something she don’t know.

_W-what should I do?_

Nico inwardly panicked, she don’t know how to deal with this kind of situation. She broke their eye contact to find someone who could help them, when she was darting her eyes around the supermarket, she finally heard Maki speak

“I’m fine”

She face again the crimson haired girl, she’s now staring at the pile of tomatoes beside them and then she sighed. Her deadpan expression returned as she look on those people watching them.

“Who would’ve thought that you got worried because of me” Maki stated she’s starting again with her habit of twirling the ends of her hair.

“So how do you want me to react on that?!” Nico retorted.

_This girl knows how to get on my nerves._

“You shouldn’t get worry on someone who purposely let you die”

_I got worried for nothing_

“Sure say whatever you want” Nico played off her irritation with a shrug on her shoulders, she didn’t want to argue no more. “But seriously, how can you accept this easily, I’m still against the idea of being with you for the rest of my life” She groans at the idea

“I already prepared myself for the worst case scenario” Maki replied, currently preoccupied watching the kids begging for their mother to buy what they’re holding. She continue “I rather be here than to go to that underground” she faced Nico “I’m referring to what Humans called 'Hell’”

Nico twitch her eyebrow, she didn’t want to talk to the crimson haired girl anymore, she always get intimidated whenever Maki talks to her

_So I am a worst case scenario?!_

Nico turned and decided not to comment on Maki’s statement, she walks away but after taking a few step she heard again Maki and made her stopped.

“I could say that this place is beautiful, it ranks second compare to our world. Our Deity placed humans in this world because he loves you so much. But what I don’t get it is why you – Humans tried to destroy everything in this place, why you – humans deceived each other, why you – humans kill each other” Maki paused and a moment of silence fall into them. Her sight fell again with the pile of tomato beside her “Why our Diety loves you- Humans even though humans always commit sins and taken him for granted” The way Maki told this was rather cold “Unlike us -contractors have only committed sin once but was casted out immediately from our place”

The raven haired girl was surprised, Maki was being open to her. She couldn’t say anything, all of what Maki had just said were true.

She noticed Maki was about to speak again but decided to bit her lower lip.

“Uhm…” Nico tried to think of anything to at least lift up the other girl’s spirit, Maki face her when she heard Nico “I-I don’t know what you’re going through but hang in there”

It made Maki sighed “By the way when are you going to finish your shopping? Are you usually this kind of slow when shopping?”

Nico groaned, here she goes again

_Don’t tell me we’re going to be like this for the rest of my life._

* * *

Nico payed what she bought at the counter and both of them carry a single plastic bag. The rest of their trip were engulfed by silence. When they finally got home, Nico unlocks their main door and entered, she was followed by Maki.

“I’m home Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou”

Nico tiredly said as she remove her shoes and set it aside, Maki wait for some response but they got nothing. She eyed the raven haired girl, she was walking to the hallway as if it was normal to her. The crimson haired girl mimicked the older girl and follows her into the living room, she scanned the whole room and she saw a small altar at the corner with a three pictures of children on it, she stare on it for a while until something caught her attention, a familiar toy keyboard lying on the ground near the altar.

“You could put the plastic bag here”

The crimson haired girl look at the girl on the kitchen counter, she was rummaging through the plastic bag, she walks towards Nico and puts down the plastic bag that she’s carrying.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Nico was starting to prepare the ingredients and open their refrigerator, scanning for anything edible or something to be drink.

“No Thank you, I’m fine” Maki stated, staring at the busy third year

“If you say so” Nico return to chopping the vegetables “You could take a bath while I’m cooking, it’s on your right after you exit that door” she instructed the girl without looking at her.

Maki stared at her for a while not leaving where she stand and observing how used the raven haired girl in cooking. Nico caught her watching.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t eat vegetables, we don’t accept picky eater here at our home” She sounded irritated as she shot a glare on the crimson haired girl. Maki didn’t retort she just turn and made her way towards the bathroom with her bag.

After a couple of minutes of cooking Nico saw Maki walking towards the sofa to put her bag down and stare at her again. She’s used to be watch by her siblings back then but not by a stranger.

“What is it this time?”

“Is there anything I could do to help you?”

Nico was taken aback, she never thought that her prideful contractor will offer a hand to help her. The raven haired girl remember what Nozomi told her.

_“She’s a good person. It’s just that, she hardly open up to other people”_

_It seems Nozomi is right_

“Do you know how to cook? By judging how you watch me earlier, you looked like it was your first time seeing someone preparing to cook”

“No I don’t”

“That’s it, just sit there and watch TV”

Maki looked reluctant, but what Nico said was true, she never tried cooking before. She sat at the sofa and opened the T.V. but there’s no channel that caught her interest.

After a couple of minutes, Nico was already done cooking and preparing the silverwares on the dining tables. She rest her hands into her hips and sighed at relief. She glanced at her contractor and noticed that she’s been quiet for the whole time. Well it’s because they didn’t converse too much.

She made her way towards the girl and saw that her head was leaning on the backrest of the sofa and almost dropping to her side. Maki was peacefully sleeping.

“Hey” Nico tried to wake up the other girl by tapping into her shoulder but the girl didn’t budge a movement.

“Wake up the dinner is done” She tried again and watch the crimson haired girl’s face for some reaction, this is where she saw Maki’s eyelashes, her rosy cheeks, perfect figure of her nose and her kissable lips. This is the first time she saw her contractor at such close distance.

It look like the girl isn’t going to wake up soon so Nico get a comforter and cautiously shift Maki into comfortable sleeping position.

_Such a peaceful expression._

That night Nico eat by herself and put the leftover in their refrigerator then decided to sleep.

* * *

Same night at Nico’s living room Maki was moaning, her eyebrows are furrowed and giving a pained expression while turning around. She felt restless, her breathing is heavy and there are sweat are forming on her forehead. It continued for a couple of minutes and suddenly she woke up and pushed half of her body up, she’s panting as she scan her surroundings and noticed that its already at the middle of the night. All the lights are turned off except at the single light at the living room. She can’t find the raven haired girl, she panicked and immediately got up to find the room of the other girl and there she saw a sign outside a certain room “Niconii” was written.

She reach for the knob to open it but it was locked, she held it tighter and concentrate then turned the knob, the door finally opened.

Maki saw the girl that she’s looking for, Nico was on her bed sleeping, and her eyebrows are also furrowed as if she’s dreaming something bad. Her comforter was lying already below her waist. This made Nico’s stomach visible to the crimson haired girl.

Maki sigh a relief when she saw Nico, she cupped her head using her hand as she tried to calm herself and steady her breath.

_I looked pathetic_

The crimson haired girl recollect her composure and then slowly walks towards the sleeping girl, not leaving her eyes on the girl. She cautiouly pull down Nico’s shirt to cover her stomach

_You’ll catch cold_

And then she heard the other girl moaning and in pained with something.

_She’s also having nightmares_

Without second thoughts she tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned down to kiss Nico’s forehead, her kiss lasted for seconds and then she observe the sleeping girl’s face, it finally relaxes. She smiled at the view in front of her, who would have thought that she could see the girl’s peaceful face up this close.

“Ni….” She heard Nico sleeptalking and Maki wait for more “Nico…” This time Nico giggled at her sleep “Nico-nii…” After that Maki noticed that the girl was giving a happy expression unlike earlier.

“You’re still doing that?” Maki sighed but her smile didn’t leave.

The crimson haired girl carefully pulled the comforter into Nico then sat at the floor leaning her body to Nico’s bed then positioned her heads on her knees. The silence can almost make her deaf, the only sounds she can hear was the tickling of the clock and Nico’s breathing.

Nico’s breathing became a lullaby to her and made her drift off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Maki woke up, she sleepily look at the comforter that was hanged into her. She stretch her body and stand up to fold the comforter, she glance at the girl on the bed but she wasn’t there. She exit Nico’s room and walk towards the living room she could already smell the breakfast.

“Good timing you’re already awake” Nico greeted her while preparing the food on the table “You haven’t eaten anything since last night so I prepared something with your favorite food on it”

_Favorite? I never had any favorite food_

She eyed the raven haired girl from the doorway of their living room she was already on her uniform with an apron. When Nico is finished she face the crimson haired girl at the doorway

“Why are you standing there? We need to hurry or we’ll be late at school” she reminded Maki as she sit down to start eating their breakfast.

Maki noticed that Nico was waiting for her so she gesture herself to the dining table and sit in front Nico. She looked at the food and saw an omelette with tomatoes inside and tomato soup as a side dish. She raised her eyebrow.

“I never told you anything about my preferences on foods. Why did you say that my favorite is eggs?”

Nico gave her a surprise expression “Eh? I thought it’s the tomato since you were scowling at the tomato on the ground and looking at the pile of tomato yesterday”

Maki gave her a dumb look on her face “I don’t have a favorite food” she said before eating the food. _It just remind me of something._

“Is that so. Hey! Where’s your manners?”

Before Maki could put the food on her mouth she heard Nico, she sounds irritated.

“Here at our house we have mannerism to be thankful for the food before eating”

Nico eyed the crimson haired and pressed her hands together with the chopstick on it “Thanks for the food (Itadakimasu)” she said girl before eating her food.

Maki saw what Nico did, she copied the girl “Itadakimasu”

She spooned the omelette into her mouth, her tongue tasted it and it’s somewhat extraordinarily delicious then the tomato soup got her curiosity. She look at the tomato soup for a while and it triggers something, at a short moment she saw it as blood. Her breathing hitches and gave a scowl look, Nico noticed it.

“Is it not delicious? Sorry it’s been a while since the last time I cooked”

“No, it’s just that….” She hesitantly slurp the soup, not minding her hallucinations earlier. And after tasting it she unconsciously slipped what’s on her mind.

“It’s delicious” Maki said in awe.

Nico was bewildered, she never thought that her contractor would complement her cooking.

“I-is that so” she sounded confused but when she saw Maki digging her food with appetite it made her smile, she remembered the days when she cooked for her siblings and they would complement her.

“I’m great cook after all” she proudly said, it’s been 3 years since her siblings died, it’s been 3 years since the last time she said those words and It’s been 3 years since the last time she felt this kind of happiness.

But Maki didn’t mind what Nico had said, she was preoccupied with what she’s eating.

_Yes, you’re a great cook_. Maki smile inwardly. It made her forgot her hallucination and tomato became her first favorite food.

“By the way, we haven’t introduce ourselves properly, I’m Nico, Yazawa Nico” Nico waited for a reply but Maki was busy eating the omelette and slurping the soup

“Hey, listen to me”

“Maki” Maki said not looking at the raven haired girl, she slurped again and after tasting the extraordinarily delicious soup she finished introducing herself “My name’s Nishikino Maki”

_Nice to meet you my prideful contractor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossed-Post from Fanfiction.net and tumblr :D


	4. ||| WALLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It takes tens times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart" - Suzanne Collins

“Hurry up”

“Wait a minute”

“We’re going to be late”

“I know!”

Nico finished checking everything and when she finally exits their house to lock it she saw Maki impatiently tapping her foot on the ground while giving Nico a stern face

“Whose fault do you think it is?!” Nico shot a glare to the crimson haired girl while closing the door “You’re the one who don’t want to stand from your chair because you kept begging for another set of the tomato soup!”

“I did that because it’s not good to have a leftover” Maki retorted, her eyebrows are burrowed as she said this

Nico only hummed, not convinced with Maki’s answer “Even though you’re giving me right now a I-hate-you-because-you-didn’t-let-me-finish-my-tomato-soup vibe” she said while walking towards the crimson haired girl

Maki just turn her head upon hearing the statement so Nico won’t see the expression that she’s giving right now, but unfortunately before she turn her head Nico saw everything

_Her face is reddening? Is she angry now or shy?_

“I’m going first, don’t blame me if the wanderers come after you” Maki started to walk with a deadpan expression

Nico sighed at this and followed the other girl while keeping a distance behind the girl

_When am I going to get use with this girl?_

They stayed silent while walking towards their school, Nico watch Maki in front of her, she was walking elegantly and unaware of the stares of the people whom she passed by. While watching Maki’s back for a while an image of Eri spreading her alluring black wings entered her mind. She remembered the time when she was on the ground watching the falling white feather.

_So it’s hers? Her wings are pure white? Totally opposite of her personality_

The event when she woke up came into her, she saw Maki sitting on the floor, her head on her knees while sleeping. It surprised her, what she knows is that she let the girl sleeping on the sofa last night. When she got up she saw the full view of Maki, she was like hugging herself and totally unguarded, it piques her soft side, she reached for her comforter and slowly hangs it into Maki. She decided not to question her contractor about it.

For Nico there’s something about the girl that piques her soft side, after cooking for her, Maki’s reaction really made her happy. She wanted to talk to the other girl, or if it’s possible to get to know Maki but every time she remember what the crimson haired girl had said on the clubroom she can’t help to get irritated on Maki.

_She made a contract with me just because she want to stay here as long as she wants._ Nico snorts. _What a selfish angel_

Nico’s thoughts continue until she saw Maki stop from walking and was looking at someone, she followed her line of sight and it fell on her neighbor, who was holding a paper bag full of vegetables. Her neighbor greeted Maki which made Maki bow and greeted back. Nico walk faster and stopped beside Maki, her neighbor noticed her.

“Good morning Yazawa-san” her neighbor smiled warmly at them “I’m glad you and your girlfriend made up already”

“G-girlfriend?!” Nico stuttered

“Am I wrong?” her neighbor eyed the two of them Maki was giving her a bored look as if she’s not interested on what she just said while Nico was giving her a complicated face

“I’m sorry Yazawa-san, that’s the first thought that came into my mind when I saw this pretty girl always sleeping outside your house every night” Her neighbor was giving an apologetic smile “Sometimes I saw the two of you walking together but not talking to each other and when you reach your home you’ll close the door, not letting her to enter. So I thought the two of you are on fight”

Nico was flabbergasted on this information, she can’t remember walking together with this girl except yesterday. The image of Maki sleeping beside her bed, head on her knees enters her mind.

_So you’re the creepy girl that she’s talking about?!_

She face Maki to see her reaction about this, the crimson haired girl was caught off guard, she was staring at her neighbor with a surprised face

“You can see me that time?” Maki let out what’s on her mind

Nico’s neighbor gave her at first a quizzical look and then she replied “Of course I started to notice you when Yazawa-san got home from her vacation” she smiled at Maki “To be honest I can’t remember your face before but right now I can remember it now clearly, I wonder if I’m growing old”

Maki’s cheeks produce a faint blush, she was embarrassed, she gave her best to hide her presence on those times but someone saw her.

_It seems Eri is right, my abilities are weakening_. Maki thought, she just avert her gaze and turn her face to the side where the two person won’t see her expression.

“I-im not her lover” Maki almost stuttered and Nico noticed it “I’m her cousin” she finished still avoiding Nico’s neighbor’s stare

Nico heard Maki’s excuse about their relationship and she ride on it “Y-yeah! We’re cousins! We’ve met when I was on vacation and our parents decided that we should live together from now on!”

_Well, half of it we’re true_

“It’s so nice to be young, a forbidden love has its own charm”

“No it’s not like that!” Nico immediately retorted, this made her neighbor giggle

“I’m just joking” she said between her giggles “I’m sorry but I think I need to go now, sorry for holding you up” she smile at them “Nice meeting you Ms..” she questioned Maki who was averting her eyes since she confessed about seeing her every night

“Maki, Nishikino Maki” Maki finally regathered her composure and face Nico’s neighbor

“Nice to meet you Nishikino-san, hope to see you around” She bowed to both of them and then walk away leaving the two girls.

Nico waited for her neighbor to walk away in a distance where she can’t hear them and then she questioned the crimson haired girl

“Stalker-san, what does my neighbor mean that she saw you walking together with me since I got home from the hospital?” Nico said monotonously while eyeing Maki

Maki started to walk towards the school, she replied “I don’t know” with a bored expression not wanting to answer any questions of the raven haired girl

“Hey I’m talking to you! Don’t turn your back and just walk off!” she shouted

_This girl really has an attitude_

She followed Maki and wait for her reply, when Maki didn’t answer her she tried to press the crimson haired girl again for an explanation

“I’m the person whom you stalk so at least give me a reason why you did all those things!”

Maki continue to walk, not minding the girl who’s throwing a tantrum behind her, Nico grinded her teeth because of this

“Hey!”

* * *

“So what’s with your early grumpiness Nicocchi?”

Back to back, the purple haired girl bowed with her friend on her back, she locked her elbows into Nico’s to stabilize the petite girl and concentrate on Nico’s weight while stretching. It’s their physical education subject and their teacher instructed them to stretch in pair before their activity, judging the atmosphere between Maki and Nico, Nozomi decided to pair up with her raven haired friend while her contractor paired up with Maki

“That girl knows how to get in my nerves” Nico replied, Nozomi can hear the irritation on Nico’s voice

The purple head girl bowed down further so Nico could reach her limit in her flexibility, the further she bowed down, the more Nico’s groan became loud.

“How is it? Living with Maki-chan?” Nozomi questioned her and glance at the crimson haired girl, Eri and Maki was doing the same thing.

“Worst” Nico manage to reply, she could feel that her body cannot stand it anymore “I give up! I give up!” she made a small movement above Nozomi, and Nozomi finally stood straight

“Why?” Nozomi proceed with her questions while mentally preparing herself to be stretch by the girl behind her

Nico spread her feet apart to maximize the base of her support to start stretching Nozomi, she mentally prepared herself and feel the weight of her friend behind her as she slowly bow down.

“She-"Nico paused when she finally bowed and bear Nozomi’s weight over her "always-"she tried to finish what she’s about to say but she concentrate more on stretching Nozomi, she’s groaning while trying to lift her partners body up using her back.

Nozomi caught the glance that Maki gave to the struggling raven haired girl. It was a mere short glance before exchangin with Eri, Nozomi giggled at the introverted crimson haired girl and the unbeknownst raven haired girl. She could imagine the two last night.

"Nicocchi” Nozomi asked but what she received was the groan of Nico while struggling on stretching her, Nico couldn’t even lift Nozomi’s foot off the ground. “How mean, you couldn’t lift me up, are you saying that I’m fat enough that why-”

Nico finally gave up and stood straight, she let go of Nozomi’s wrist and look at her with a strained face

“You’re too tall for me!”

Nozomi snickered at Nico then she gestured in a split position “Then help me stretch in this position” the purple haired girl brought her arm above her head and lean forward, trying to touch the ground with her chest

“Fine” Nico walk behind Nozomi then push Nozomi to the ground, she held that position then she heard Nozomi questioning her

“What are you saying Nicocchi about Maki”

“She always turn from hot to cold in seconds, I can’t understand her, this morning my neighbor told me that she always see me walking together with her but I never remember walking with her except yesterday and my neighbor also mentions that she sleeps outside of my house every night and when I asked her she won’t tell me and just give me a cold shoulders”

Nozomi who was under Nico was surpised as she heard this, she sighed mentally

_So we’re right, that’s how she manage to be with Nico_

“Nicocchi” Nozomi started as she leaned back “I think Maki-chan did that because she’s aware of the consequences” she pulled back her legs and face Nico who was staring at her waiting to continue “I’m talking about the distance, since the wanderers will come after you if you were gone too far from her, she can’t help to separate herself from you, I think she also wanted you to continue your typical days before you died that’s why she decided to hide her presence.”

Nozomi was staring at the raven haired girl, observing her expression, it seem that Nico was suddenly lost on her thoughts regarding what Nozomi had just said.

“This is also Ericchi and Umi’s hunch and they don’t really know the reason behind Maki-chan’s actions, but we still decided to make Maki meet you, Ericchi and Umi knows the change on their capacities after forming a contract with someone, and it seems that we’ve made the right decision when you mention that someone saw her even though she’s hiding her presence”

Nozomi glanced at Nico’s contractor, she’s helping Eri to stretch in a split position

“She won’t keep it up, years will pass by and her abilities will weaken gradually”

Then she notice Nico staring at her contractor, Nozomi could see the guilt on Nico’s face. Nozomi finished explaining she gave Nico a worried smile

“Nicocchi, you will never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view”

Upon hearing these words Nico gaze fell down on the ground

“Didn’t I say it already?” Nozomi stated as a matter of fact and it made Nico look at her “Maki-chan is a good person, it’s just that she hardly open up to others” Nozomi finally gave Nico her reassuring smile, this somehow remove all the worry and doubts about her contractor.

There was a moment of silence after Nozomi had finish speaking, and it was broken when they heard their name being announced by their teacher

“-next pair will be Nishikino and Yazawa and the last will be Ayase and Toujou”

Nozomi stood to remove the dirt on her pants and look at Nico who’s still sitting “Well Nicocchi, I’ll go to Ericchi now”

Nozomi noticed that Nico was now staring into their classmates, all of them were whispering while looking at the crimson haired girl who’s giving a bored look while twirling the ends of her hair. She’s not bothered on the actions of their classmates

“That’s Nishikino”

“The first years said that she didn’t even go to her classes yet she’s still here with us”

“But they said that she’s a genius like Ayase and Sonoda of second year”

“I thought she paid the school so she can graduate early”

“Well she’s one of the sponsor of our school”

“And the richest student in our school!”

“EH? I thought it’s because her mother and principal Minami have some kind of relationship?”

_Impressing, that’s a well-made story, Ericchi and others don’t have mothers though_. Nozomi inwardly laugh when she overheard some of her classmates, some of the rumors about Maki were true. Upon noticing the sudden atmosphere among their classmates Eri walked towards Nico and stated

“About that, it seems that they don’t like the fact that a first year suddenly became a third year” Eri gave a strained smile “But I’m glad Maki isn’t really affected on her surroundings”

Nico suddenly remembered their conversation at the supermarket, that time she could feel Maki’s strong dislike on humans.

“More like, she didn’t care because she hate Humans” Nico bluntly stated while standing up and pat the dust away on her pants, it gained a questioning look from the other girls

She made her way towards her contractor who was busy twirling her hair “Hey, the whole class are whispering about you, how can you stay so unminded on it?”

“Humans merely know what they are doing” Maki retorted in a deadpanned voice, too quickly as if she anticipated what Nico would say

Nico was calmer than before because of what Nozomi had said. Knowing Nozomi for many years she can’t do anything but to cling on her friends words, she trusted the purple haired girl more than anyone.

“Don’t generalize us humans”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that all of you were mere humans, all of you always get tempted easily and always got lost on your tracks”

Nico didn’t reply, she wanted to take the advice of her friend, she wanted to study the crimson haired girl as can as she could, and she didn’t pursue the topic.

“Yazawa and Nishikino” Their teacher called them and their classmates became silent as they walk towards the starting line of the track field, today’s activity was to record everyone’s speed while performing a 100m dash

“Are you guys ready?” they were questioned and Nico could see that their classmates were watching them intently, well she can’t do anything about it, she’s partnered with the rumored girl in the whole campus.

Maki and Nico nod in affirmation, gestured themselves into a running position as they waited for the signal to start

“Go!”

Both of them take off when they heard the signal, Nico left Maki behind her as she tried to run as fast as she could, she’s not really an athlete but she still had the stamina that she build back when she’s still an Idol. After a couple of seconds of running, Nico felt nostalgic, the feeling of how the cold air collides with her checks and on her body was exactly the same feeling when she also desperately running for her life back then but she remember that she was faster that day compared today

After that accident, Nico knows to herself that she’s traumatize, she always remember and got anxious easily to those things that reminds her death.

The murderous intent on the eyes of her murderer filled her thoughts, this made her close her eyes tight and ran a little faster. Maki, Nozomi and Eri saw the sudden change on Nico.

The raven haired girl wanted look behind her, to confirm if that man was still following her but her fear took over her emotion, she’s too afraid that she’ll see the exact scene again. She run desperately just like before, got lost her sense of balance and fell on the ground

_Isn’t this the exact thing that happened that day?_

Nico tried to get up, she was now on all fours, she stared at the ground and her breathing got heavy

_If I remembered no one tried to help me that day_

Nico inwardly laugh and leaned back to a sitting position, she slowly raised her head and nervously turn behind her, expecting a creepy man walking towards her but she didn’t anticipate what she saw

There’s no creepy man who was running to end her life but a crimson haired girl who was running to aid her. If her memory serves Nico right, Maki didn’t even show any motivation at the start of the race and only run half-heartedly, but right now she was running with all of her might , she was dumbstruck and forgot the people around her, Nico didn’t even tried to remove her eye at the figure of the worried crimson haired girl. She had learned another expression of Maki.

Maki slowly kneeled beside Nico, still running out of breath she asked “Are you okay?”

Nico didn’t reply and just watch the crimson haired girl who was checking her body for some scrapes. Nico twitch when she suddenly felt pain on her knee and she heard again Maki “Did it hurt?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nico quickly retorted she stated as a matter of fact. At first she’s confused at the sudden change of Maki’s behavior but happy and relieved upon seeing Maki’s unguarded expression, the truth is she wanted to tease the other girl but she instead give her a sly smile.

Maki saw Nico’s smile and knows the meaning behind that smile, she quickly return from worried to deadpanned expression. Though the faint blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

“Can you stand?” Maki asked, she avert her eyes from Nico to Eri, Nozomi and their teacher who was running towards them

_Here she is again_

“I think, I’m fine I didn’t bump my head” Nico gave a painful look and manage to stand.

“Nicocchi are you okay?”

“Nico can you walk?”

“Yazawa-san, I need you to go to the clinic, Nishikino-san will help you”

* * *

Maki close the door that Nico had opened and eyed the raven haired girl quietly, Nico was gesturing herself naturally to the table near the windows of their clubroom.

“Why are we here? You’re scratches needs to be tend”

“We can go to the clinic later” Nico said nonchalantly, she slide the windows open, the cold wind of winter entered their clubroom, and she shivered from this “I need to be here or I might lose my sanity”

Nico bit her lower lip and leans on the table, her back were facing the open windows. She was giving a stoic expression while looking at the cloudy sky.

She need to hear the keys of the grand piano, she need those gentle music that uplift her spirit during the times that she felt life is unfair, she wants the pianist to play, she needs the pianist who always knows how and when to cheer her up.

Nico noticed that this certain unknown pianist would always play this original cheerful song for her, she wondered one day if this was her pianist’s favorite and made up her own lyrics for it. She would always sing it whenever this pianist play it, during those times she felt that they are on their own worlds nothing is needed, except their presence. And that’s what she need right now, those silent and gentle interaction with the pianist. Although she knows that moments like that will lessen now because of her prideful contractor, she still hope for that moments, she still hope that she will hear her pianist once again.

Nico was lost on her own thought while the crimson haired girl made her way towards the first aid kit on the book shelves, Nico raised an eyebrow when she noticed Maki’s familiarity on the clubroom

“Aren’t you too familiar with the clubroom?” Nico asked it made Maki look at her “Do you come here often?” Maki return from checking the medical kit

“Sometimes Rin drag me and sometimes Umi and Eri called me here” Maki finally look and made her way towards the raven haired girl “It’s a coincidence that you aren’t here when I came here”

Nico just hummed at the thought and saw Maki kneeled infront of her as she prepared the things for her wound “ I can do it on my own” Nico call back the attention of the crimson haired girl and stands but she was stopped by the seriousness in her contractors voice

“Please let me do it” Maki pleaded, her mind were too focused on Nico’s wounds, but somehow Nico could see some worries on her contractors face

Silence fall into them as Nico let Maki treat her wound, Nico could feel the gentleness on Maki’s touch, as if the raven haired girl was very fragile, the way Maki treat her wound, as if she’s afraid to let Nico feel more pain, the way Maki give that worried expression that pulled her heartstrings.

_I think this girl is just shy to open up_

Unbeknownst to both of them, Nico were giving the crimson haired a warm smile, she didn’t leave her gaze from Maki, and a thought entered her.

_If you want a person to open up with you, you need to build her trust on you first._

“Hey” Nico called the busy crimson haired girl, she was waiting Maki to meet her gaze but she didn’t

“What?” Maki replied without looking at Nico, still doing her job

“You’re a student here before I met you right? Do you know one of the seven mystery on this school? The pianist at the music room?” Nico continued still watching the crimson haired girl

“That’s stupid”

“I know right?” Nico give a small laugh “But have you heard her songs? This pianist only plays her original songs, I haven’t heard her-”

“Why are you saying all of these to me?”

Nico was cutted by Maki’s words, she noticed that the worried face of Maki was gone now and was replaced by her usual deadpan expression, though they were something added on it. Nico could see a slight blush on the crimson haired girl’s cheek.

_Whoa, she turned from hot to cold again_

Nico was starting to get amused on her contractor personality, Maki is somehow starting to get irritated on her blabberings and Nico wanted to further annoy her, so she decided to ignore Maki.

_I wonder if those blush on her cheeks will deepen if I made her loathe me._

“And I haven’t heard her play other songs of different artist, it really amazed me when I realized that” Nico observe Maki, her faint blush seems improved a little

“Other students were afraid whenever they heard this pianist on the school ground, and others are really happy to hear this mysterious melody” Nico continued “And you know, I felt happy when those student ran from fear and felt jealous when others are enthusiastic on hearing this pianist’s song” it seems Nico’s plan was going smoothly, Maki suddenly stopped for a while yet she return treating Nico’s wound again with a full blush on her cheeks. Nico smiled inwardly.

“I don’t want to brag this to you but, this mysterious pianist only plays for me, and whenever I think of it, I feel that I’m very special. I think that’s why there this kind of possessiveness whenever I heard other students talking about this pianist” Nico unconsciously gave a warm smile while she said all of these, and Maki noticed it, Maki was currently entranced because of the smile that Nico gave her when the raven haired girl decided to continue

“But I am afraid those time when I can hear her again playing will lessen now” the warm smile became a strained smile “I wish I could meet her” she voiced out her own thoughts to nobody, she almost forgot what she wants to accomplish and got emotional. Until Maki slap her wound and groaned in pain.

“I’m done” Maki manage to say nonchalantly with her face fully reddened

“What was that for?!” Nico shouted while caressing her wound with a bandage, trying to alleviate the pain.

While Maki didn’t reply and just avert her eyes for some reasons, and when they heard Maki’s phone ring, Nico noticed that the crimson haired girl somewhat look relieved.

“I-I need to answer this outside” Maki excuse herself then walk too quickly out of the room. That leaves the raven haired girl alone on the room, her mouth left agape for a while then she sighed.

“I think I’ll never get used to that girl” The raven haired girl said exasperatedly

While waiting for the crimson haired girl, Nico leisurely travels her eyes on the clubroom and her eyes landed on the first aid kit that Maki used, it made her took a glance at her wound. _It was well treated._ Nico thought and decided to put everything again on the kit then place it on the bookshelves.

When she was about to walk again towards the windows that she left open, a strong wind entered and her body reacted from the cold, she shivered and hugged her own body, She reached the window to slide it close but something made her stop from doing it.

She stopped at the midway of closing the window when she heard the familiar melody resounding from the music room beside their clubroom

It tugged her lips into a big smile as she lean on the windows again and start singing.

> _“Aishiteru banzai!_  
>  Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
> Aishiteru banzai!  
> Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai”
> 
> [Cheers for the love!  
> I’m glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
> Cheers for the love!  
> It’s only just begun, I’m counting on you again tomorrow, We’ve yet to reach our goal]

She misses this. It was the lyrics that she made for the song, it was the lyrics that came from what she always felt when hearing this melody. And she knows that this is what the pianist wants to tell her by playing this cheerful melody

> _“Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo_  
>  Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku  
> Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga  
> Miete kita yo na aozora”
> 
> [Smile, When you’re sad let’s blow it all away  
> If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather  
> Even when you’re unsure the road leading to happiness  
> Comes into view under the blue sky]

It’s already been 2 years when she made these lyrics and it’s already been 3 years when she first encounter this pianist and heard this melody. And ever since that day her everyday life slowly started be colorful again from the darkness of her siblings death.

> _“Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen  
>  Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate”_
> 
> [Rain falls from time to time but it’s harsh without water  
> Don’t wither, Nurture everyone’s tree of dreams]

At first she thought that the pianist’s piece are random, though she always enjoy it, but as time goes by, she knows that they’re dedicated for her. This pianist will always plays melody that will lift her mood when she’s in her lowest state, will play a relaxing melody when she’s nervous or uncertain with everything, and will play a melody that conveys ‘Im happy that your fine right now’ when everything is fine. That person never failed to cheer up the raven haired girl. How come this pianist know what she always felt?

> _“Saa!_  
>  Daisuki da banzai!  
> Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou  
> Daisuki da banzai!  
> Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite”
> 
> [Now!  
> Cheers for loving you!  
> With the courage to never give up let’s enjoy the present  
> Cheers for loving you!  
> We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward]

This certain pianist never played a super fast one that indicated irritation, or to say it exactly she never heard the pianist play a songs that arent dedicated for her. The raven haired girl was actually surprised when she heard the pianist that day play a melody that conveys her irritation, is the pianist opening up on her? If she’s right, Nico wanted to reciprocate all the pianist have done to her.

> _“Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni iteyo_  
>  Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu  
> Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa  
> Daremo shiranai ienai”
> 
> [Push forward, Even if it’s difficult I’m by your side  
> when we push forward the burning sun will illuminate the east  
> the confusing, answerless road to the future  
> is something we can’t say no one knows]

Who’s this mysterious pianist? that what she always ask to herself but never had a chance to found out, and since the show of pianist’s irritation she became more eager to find out the person on the music room, but then her contractor came, her time with the pianist will lessen now, the same with the chance to know the pianist.

> _“Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari  
>  Obiec-”_
> 
> [The silver light falls into the sudden storm  
> Don’t pan-]

She stop singing when the music that came from the piano keys stopped, she knows what it means, someone’s coming.

“Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki of class 3A, please proceed to the student council room. Im repeating..”

Nico jerks when she heard her name being announce in the school’s PA and process what she just heard, they were called. She leans away and face the open window, she shouted her goodbye.

“Thank you pianist-san!”

She smiled even the pianist wont see it and it was full of happiness. Again this anonymous person completed her day.

She slided the window close and felt the warm that envelops their clubroom. She walk towards the door and walks out, there she saw the crimson haired girl who was about to open the door.

“How long have you been standing there?”

_Did she hear us? did she hear me singing? No way cause pianist-san knows how to make everything unsuspicious_

“Seconds ago?” Maki looked confused with the actions of Nico, for the raven haired girl looks likes she’s hiding something

“Did you hear something? where did you go?”

“What’s with you? Spamming me with questions. I answered the call there” Maki pointed at the empty space of corridors, opposite of the direction of the music room and Nico became nervous when she saw the distance, no way that she got separated with her contractor on that amount of distance without her knowledge. Maki saw this she continue with her usual deadpan expression

“It’s within your 100 ft radius so dont make that kind of face and I didnt hear anything, did you just watch some pornography so you-”

“Huh?! Ofcourse No!” She said defensively. Nico’s staring to get irritated again

“Sounds guilty to me” Maki made a fake sigh while twirling the end of her hair “Human’s libido are really something”

“Didnt I say no?! Im not that kind of person”

“Who cares”

Nico groans in frustration.

* * *

“Hey”

Nico called Maki, they were walking towards the student council room, and Maki as always walks behind Nico, sometimes infront of Nico, and thats the raven haired girl always noticed.

“What?”

“Why wont you walk beside me?”

“Why would I?”

The raven haired girl got lost on what she wanted to achieve earlier, she need to build a friendship and build her trust so her prideful contractor can open up with her.

“Just do it” Nico reach for Maki’s wrist and hold it, she felt that Maki jolted from her actions, she struggled at first when Nico pulled Maki besides her but gave up for Maki is afraid to hurt Nico

“Fine, let go of my hand”

“No”

Nico insisted, she was succesful on making Maki walk beside her for a minute but after, Maki gently with enough force remove her wrist under Nico and walks again behind her. Maki need to show that she’s not just someone and it made Nico sigh.

“Here we are”

Without their knowledge they are already infront of the student council. Maki open the door and saw two figures. A blue haired girl was sleeping on the table with a grayish haired girl beside her she was holding the other hand of the blue haired girl while running her other hand on the sleeping girl’s tresses.

Kotori stopped from caressing Umi’s hair and raise her index finger on her lip indicating to keep their voice low. They walk near Kotori.

“Sorry for calling you but Umi heard the rumors on the whole school, it seems that everyone isnt happy with Maki’s sudden shifting years” She speak in her usual chirpy voice and pause. Kotori return on caressing the relaxed blue haired girl. Maki never saw Umi as relax as this, not when she’s not with Kotori.

“So she decided to make Maki-chan take an exam for formality and so no one will question you about this matter”

The pair stayed silent for awhile then Maki replied

“Fine with me, are those the exams?”

The crimson haired girl pointed the set of papers prepared on the table near them, Kotori nods.

“Nico-chan sorry but I need you to wait outside while Maki-chan is taking the exams, you could take one of the chairs here”

Mako gestured herself to the table and starts answering the papers with a bored expression while Nico cant help herself to drag a chair and wait outside

Minutes passed and Nico decided to stand up, she starting to get uncomfortable from sitting on the chair outside the classroom, she peek at her cellphone and noticed that its already been 30 minutes since her contractor started the exams. She was bored, if she could, she wants to go on their clubroom and take the opportunity that her contractor isnt with her, but she cant that too far from here.

“Oh. Look what we have here”

Playful flirty voice different from her friend Nozomi made her head turn to the source and saw 2 students with different uniform towering on her

“Someone’s lost? where’s your contractor?”

Nico couldnt see the concern on the speaking girl but a playful atempt. She immedietely became nervous, the aura around them and those eyes that holds murderous intent isnt a funny thing. They know about the contractors but Nico could tell thay they are totally different from Eri and others. What are they?

_Are they wanderers? b-but Nishikino is just on the room_

“W-who are you?”

Nico manage to question the girl, she wanted to run towards Maki on the room but her legs wont do what she wanted. Her nervousness is quite visible on her face. It made the girl laugh and turn to face the girl with a deadpan expression behind her.

“Erena look, she’s freaking out!” she said between her laugh, it actually irritates Nico but she cant do anything

“What a pitiful human, you were used by your contractor so they could remain in this world but was thrown after for the wanderers” she said in a serious voice “After all they are selfish like us and selfish like humans”

_What is she saying?_

“Anju we dont have time for this” Nico finally heard the girl behind her speaks but she was ignored, the girl called Anju leans a little towards Nico’s ear and runs her hand intimately fom her cheeks down to her shoulder

“I could kill you graciously so you wont suffer because of the wand-”

“Back off”

Nico was pulled, Nico was forcefully turned and was hugged. Her face was now resting on someone’s chest and someone’s hands were reassuringly wrapped on her waist and on her head.

“Isnt it Nishikino?”

Nico noticed that Anju’s voice return to playful and flirty one. Nico was surprise, she tilted her head a little and saw the crimson haired girl, she’s also giving a murderoua aura, an aura more frightening than Anju’s.

“You’re trespassing”

Maki snarled at them and tightened her hold on Nico. Nico was currently mesmerized on the glaring amenthyst eyes of Maki, was she getting possessive? trespassing on where? on their school? The way Maki is acting right now, there’s no way that she’ll be just thrown off for the wanderers right? Maki was different from the contractors that they are saying right?

“Dont tell me Nishikino was your contractor little kitten” Nico heard Anju gave a heartful laugh “The Nishikino who loves Human, who really 'loves’ humans” she said sarcastically

“What are you doing here? what do you want”

Nico felt that Maki’s arms around her were trembling, was it because of fear or anger? Anju ignored Maki’s question and suddenly glowed from joy of finding out why Maki was acting like this. she finally said words that Nico never expected

“I see she’s a Yazawa”

Maki’s heavy breathing hitched

“Now I now why you died little kitten”

and Nico realized that Maki is trembling out of fear

_What’s going on?_

Anju’s sly smile widen when Maki didnt retort, her silence tells that Anju is right.

“S-she’s not…” Maki trailed off, she tried to reject the idea but the fear took over her body.

“What’s happening here?”

A sleepy voice cutted the heavy atmosphere, Umi walked towards them with Kotori besides her, hands interlocked.

“Maki-chan is still here?” Kotori chirped, she eyed everyone and landed her gaze into Maki who was huggging Nico like her life was depended on it, she noted this and decided to ask them later.

“Kotori-chan!” Anju suddenly became gleeful and tried to pounce Kotori but Umi stepped infront and put her hand on Anju’s face, her sleepy demeanor was gone now

“Yuuki just let me remind you-”

“Erena, Sonoda is scary~” Anju was now hiding behind Erena, the taller girl bowed

“I apologize for Anju’s behavior”

Kotori gave a strained smiled on the commotion, she clapped her hands once to gather everyones attention

“Welcome to our school Toudou-san and Yuuki-san, we could go inside the student council room now if you want”

The two were welcomed for these two were invited

“Ah Kotori’s voice really a music for my ears”

Umi’s eyebrows twitched, she’s too irritated on Anju to notice Maki and Nico

“Anju stop it already”

Kotori tried to make Umi calm down while making their way inside the room and before Erena started to drag Anju. Anju said words that are directed for Nico

“Yazawa be prepared” Nico tried to face the girl but the tightness of Maki’s hug prevented her

“For someone will come after your life for the second time”

The door shut and Maki’s embrace tightened again, she couldnt breathe now, it made Nico look at the crimson haired to tell this to her. What she saw broke her heart.

Maki was staring into nowhere while biting her lower lips and fear was visible on her face.

She never thought that she’ll saw Maki in her vulnerable state.


	5. |||| HELLIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you" - Kiersten White

All eyes are only darted towards a pair of girl wearing different uniform and unlike the laid back aura those two were giving, the other 4 pairs are giving a menacing aura. They are being cautious with every movement of the pair.

Umi stopped from observing the pair and look towards her co-contractors on the other side of the room and table

Eri, Rin and Maki were standing in front of their partners, they are keeping their chosen’s distance from the two. She can see Eri trying to make herself calm with her tensed shoulders and arhythmical breathing, Rin constricting her eyes like a cat sensing a danger and Maki with a tensed jaw and furious expression with a mix of fear.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Erena is standing straight with her usual expressionless face and Anju besides her playing the ends of her hair while getting amused with the contractors’ actions.

Umi and Kotori was in the middle of everything. Kotori is giving a worried expression on Umi when the silence was finally cutted

“What’s the meaning of this Umi” Eri questioned, her trembling voice makes her complete rejection of the sight in front of her obvious, she continue “Why did you let them enter our school? You know that Kotori and others are in danger because of what you did”

“Eri I have reasonable explanation” Umi stated calmly “They won’t do anything”

“Then why are you also getting cautious with them nya?” Rin stated a complete fact as she eye Umi in front of Kotori doing the same thing like them, she’s also keeping Kotori’s distance far from Anju’s

“Rin, I just want to keep Kotori safe if something happens”

“Ah, Sonoda that make me hurt” All of them shifted their attention again when they heard Anju, they put their guards on while eyeing every movement of the girl “I thought you trust me, didn’t we talked about it already?” Anju continued with fake hurt expression

“Don’t dare to move from that place Yuuki” Eri snarled “Or we’ll kill both of you”

This made Anju stop from playing her hair and give a heartful laugh, she face Erena on the middle of her laugh and said

“Erena! Do they know what they are saying?”

“I hope yes, but no they don’t” Erena replied

Eri and others are quiet offended on it, it irritates them but when Eri was about to retort, Anju got her first

“Are you guys provoking us?” She’s done laughing but there are some tears on the corner on her eye, Anju swiped it “All of us knows the big difference between our abilities, even all of you gang up on us, we knows that you’re the one who’s going to be killed”

This fact made everyone silent, Anju continue her intimidation with seriousness on her voice

“We are casted out and abandoned by our Deity, that why we became 'evicted’ then all of you choose to be contractors while us choose to be Hellion-”

The murderous aura from the contractors and the hellion gives a shiver to the 'chosen’s’ spine, and made them step towards their contractor

Nico who was getting confused on what Anju’s saying tugged Maki’s uniform

“Hey, who are they? For a second I thought they are wanderers” Nico whispered to Maki, and it made Maki slightly turn her head to Nico without leaving her gaze into Anju’s

“Your hand” Said Maki while keeping her voice low so Anju won’t notice them, Nico confusingly complied, she held out her hand and Maki took it, then the crimson haired girl intertwined their hands

Nico was surprised at first, she could feel Maki’s hand getting sweaty from her nervousness

“I’ll explain it short, You wont see any wanderers until our bond is broken. 'Evicted’ are what humans called fallen angels. 'Contractors’ are 'evicted’ who made contract with humans while 'Hellions’ are those who don’t and decided to go underworld” Maki paused and finally look at Nico “Their personality are completely different than ours, they kill for their own entertainment. They are also the one tempting the living to sin”

Maki tightened her hold on Nico’s hand

“So matter what happen don’t remove your hands from mine” Nico held the drilling gaze that Maki is giving to her and she replied

“S-sure”

Then Maki gave her a small smile

Maki and Nico focused again on what Anju was saying with their hands intertwined.

“I don’t know, why are you guys still hoping that our Deity will forgive you? It’s been already how many years since the 'great fall’ and yet there still no contractors that was being forgiven and can return from our world above. Add the fact that being a contractor just weaken you that hellion like us can kill you easily. Where does your bravery comes from?”

Anju paused and silence fall, she scan all the contractors on the room until someone speak

“I think it’s because of their faith” Nozomi speaks without fear “They are safe up until now because of their faith on your Deity, He might not letting the contractors return from your worlds but He’s still watching over them” Nozomi paused as she step forward beside Eri with a fearful expression for the purple haired girl then she continue with a venomous voice

“Eri and others are not abandoned. Hellions like both of you are the one who made your Deity abandoned you by siding with Lucifer”

Nozomi’s usual playful voice isn’t there and upon hearing this, Anju’s eyebrows twitch from irritation

“Heh~” Anju let out a word of amusement “Then let’s find out if your Deity still watching over you-contractors on this room” She smirked then made her way towards Eri and Nozomi.

Everyone put their guards on

Anju while in the middle of walking towards the pair, constricted her eyes while gazing at Eri and then the blonde flinched when she felt a sudden pain on her cheek, she touched it and saw blood on her hands. Her cheek was sliced by Anju

All of them saw what Anju did, this made Rin and Maki became more cautious on their surrounding as they mentally prepared their weapons to be materialized but they were interrupted by Umi’s actions

Umi pushed Kotori gently behind her and then took a step forward, the ground shaken as it crack from Umi’s step, the crack quickly travels between Anju and the other contractors on the side before the hellion got near at them.

All of the eyes were turned towards the perpetrator. Umi’s calm expression is visible yet a fearful aura surrounds her

“Calm down everyone. I didn’t gather all of you here to kill each other but to discuss something important”

“I’m not the one who started it” Anju snorts while glaring towards Umi

“Anju” Erena called, her voice was filled with warning

“What?” Anju replied irritably

“Stop it or Tsubasa will kill you without second thought when she heard this”

Anju jerks and ponders for a while, then she complied with a tsk as she kick a chair, she return from her position. This made Umi glanced at Erena and Erena responded with a nod.

“Umi-chan” Kotori called and when Umi look into her she saw Kotori taking a few step into her sides, she gave Umi a reassuringly smile and it was reciprocated by Umi’s tired smile. Umi didn’t let everyone wait so she started

“Tsubasa-san already made hellion’s deity 'Lucifer’ agree on our terms” She stated and it makes everyone except Kotori and the hellion pair flabbergasted “They won’t attack or kill any one of us-contractors, chosens and living persons now, but they will still continue to tempt living ones. It depends now on humans whether they will fall into sin or not”

“You guys are lucky that Lucifer’s right hand and most trusted evicted fell in love with a human, not to mention your friend” Anju added but after she was warned again by Erena by an icy glare. She clicked her tongue out of annoyance

Umi didn’t mind what Anju said and continued “Tsubasa-san now was appointed and acts as an official mediator between contractor and hellions. Our term is being implemented now. Whoever hellion kill or try to hurt someone will be killed immediately by Tsubasa-san”

“How can she act like a mediator if she’s a contractor?” Eri finally speaks “She’s like us, I doubt she can kill even one hellion”

“So you guys are admitting now-"Anju tried to butt in again but was interrupted by Erena who elbowed her arms

"Yuuki and Toudou spoke with me before I call all of you” Umi stated as she blindly find Kotori’s hand besides her, when she felt Kotori’s hand she intertwined it. She miss Kotori’s hand “Lucifer authorized Tsubasa-san a power greater than Hellions but not as greater than him, that’s why Hellions fear her more than before”

Umi eyed everyone and she can see that they are somehow relaxing now from what they heard

“Rest assured. Our safety is guaranteed now”

But not a certain someone bought what Umi had said

A crimson haired girl let go of Nico’s hand then slam both of her hands hard on the table in front of her, it gathers everyone’s attentions

“I don’t believe any of these!” She snarled at Umi then shot the hellions a deathly glare “Why are you guys trusting these two!” she paused and grinded her teeth for a second “They are Hellions! They are Sly! Every words of them can’t be trusted!” Maki finished everyone can see her furious expression and disapproval on everything Umi had said

“For your Information Nishikino” Anju started again, Erena can’t do anything with her friend, Anju’s actions made her face palm “These aren’t my words nor Erena but Tsubasa” She paused and copied what Maki did, she also slam her hands on the table “We are here because Tsubasa made us come here”

“Then bring Tsubasa here” Maki pin-pointed at the table “I’ll never be reassured if it’s not Tsubasa who talk to us”

“She’s still busy finalizing things”

“I don’t believe you”

“What’s with you Nishikino?!"Anju’s voice is starting to shout out of irritation "We Hellions are the one who agreed on your term and yet you’re doubting us?!” She also shot a glare towards the crimson haired girl “If Lucifer didn’t agree on your stupid proposal then I would be there slashing your throat right now”

Everyone was silent as they watch Anju and Maki argue, they can feel the hostile presence that the two were giving, and they don’t want to be thrown between them

Nico could only watch Maki in front of her arguing with the Hellion, her face were contorted because of getting furious, then it came to Nico, she needed to make Maki calm down before something happens.

“It’s normal to doubt you! After all, the likes of you are the one who killed-” Maki retorted again but she stopped on the middle of her sentence when she felt a hand holding hers, she was surprise as she slowly turn her head towards the girl behind her.

There was Nico, looking down at their intertwined hands, Maki immediately calm down upon seeing the determined look at Nico’s face as the raven haired girl tightened her hold on Maki’s. Then Nico said the following words

“You told me to not let go of your hand” Nico avert her eyes trying to avoid Maki’s eyes “But you’re the one who let go of my hand that’s why I hold yours again”

Maki were surprise to say anything and everyone can see it. Kotori and Nozomi smile at the sight.

“If you couldn’t trust what they just said then at least trust Umi’s decision for all of us” Nico’s action made her shy not just her but also the crimson haired girl. Maki avert her eyes away from Nico and tried to act like it doesn’t concern her.

Then together they fell silent.

Nico was successful on making Maki calm down all throughout the discussion.

* * *

It’s already been a week since the commotion on the clubroom and Nico could still remember the feeling of Maki’s hands on her and the crimson haired girl’s body when she was hugged.

She hate to admit it but It’s different than Nozomi’s or her other friends, it’s more comfortable and more reassuring

And it’s already been a week that Eri and others are starting to relax gradually because of what Umi had said, but they are still keeping theirselves prepared.

Nozomi said that Hellions are quite numerous back then unlike today, and Erena confirmed it because it became boring for them living here after they implement the terms, and most of them decided to go back on underworld.

Whenever Umi and others saw a hellion they still put their guards on, but hellions won’t do anything to them and always mention Tsubasa’s name.

Indeed they fear Tsubasa

But there still one crimson haired girl who can’t still accept everything.

And she was sitting in front of her in the clubroom. Maki was sitting with her arms and legs crossed and an expressionless face. Nico noticed she wasn’t doing her usual mannerism playing with the end of her hair and Maki was silently drilling a gaze through the table.

While Nico was on her usual place near the window, leaning on the table while waiting for her pianist even though she knows that this pianist won’t play because her contractor is with her.

They’ve been like that for already an hour then Nico’s thoughts wanders how Maki acts lately.

She noticed that Maki is acting odd, she usually walks behind her or in front of her but now after what happened on the student council room, she’s already walking besides her and sometimes hold her wrist, not just that, Maki now isn’t keeping her distance on Nico anymore but she could feel that she’s drifting too far from her. Maki also would always ask where Nico is going, she’s now sleeping on Nico’s room and whenever they walk towards their home, Maki won’t let Nico pass the pedestrian lane until Maki can’t see a car anymore.

It’s becoming hard now for Nico to move since Maki became like this

And this kind of situation is difficult for both of them because they can’t bring theirselves to speak what’s on their mind. They are not used to this kind of things.

Maybe Nico, a little, but when she tried to talk what’s bothering her mind lately , and that’s what Anju said, to Maki, the crimson haired girl would always fell silent and give an agonizing expression just like that day, when she was hugged. So Nico decided to give Maki more time to prepare and explain everything to her.

Cause Nico knows without interaction with the crimson haired girl that she could trust and put her life into Maki’s hands.

But she forgot everything about what Maki wanted for her safety when she became excited upon hearing the familiar melody on the next room.

Nico immediately perk then looks outside the window, she completely forgot the girl on her thoughts.

She turn around and put her hands on the table to support her while leaning forward. Eyes closed, she listened to her favorite song that the anonymous pianist would always play for her.

The melody always brings smile to the raven haired girl’s face, but after a few seconds of listening, it raise Nico’s eyebrows.

_Something is not right_

Nico thought, she knows it by listening to the melody that It wasn’t as gentle just like the pianist would always play, but it just brings more happiness on Nico, she thought that her certain pianist isn’t on mood right now and the pianist is gradually opening up and letting Nico to knows her emotions.

Nico return her smile as she sings

> _“Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo_  
>  Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku  
>  Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga  
>  Miete kita yo na aozora”
> 
> [Smile, When you’re sad let’s blow it all away  
>  If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather  
>  Even when you’re unsure the road leading to happiness  
>  Comes into view under the blue sky]

Then Nico paused and let the melody continue, she open her eyes and stands up, the raven haired girl is grinning widely now from the idea that came to her.

Nico really want to see and meet the anonymous Pianist and she will do everything with this opportunity that her pianist played even someone is on their clubroom. Luckily it was her contractor with abilities, and one of it was opening a door even though its lock. This is what usually Maki done when Nico left her door locked when Maki is already going to sleep on her room.

_Nishikino could open the music room using her abilities_

Due to her excitement she didn’t notice neither see the sudden change on Maki’s demeanor, due to her excitement Nico didn’t notice that the girl is starting to tremble out of fear while staring into nowhere. Due to her excitement she didn’t notice that Maki’s got frightened upon hearing a familiar melody.

A melody that belongs only for her and Nico.

So how can the person next door play her melody for Nico? Cause she’s certain that she’s the only one who knows how to play it

“Nishikino I want you to do something for me”

The raven haired girl said cheerfully as she began to run and tried to drag Maki outside, but the crimson haired girl didn’t budge a movement while getting lost on her own thoughts and certain possibilities of what might happened. Another thought came to Nico when she noticed that Maki won’t move from her sit.

_This Nishikino will definitely run after me if I got lost on her sight._

Nico gave a sly smile and quickly run outside of their clubroom without a second thought, as what she expected Maki jerks from her sit when the door was opened and hurriedly stands up to run after Nico.

“Hey!” Maki panicked and called for the raven haired girl “Where are you going?!” She questioned with a wavering voice. Nico can’t see it but Maki was definitely giving a panic mixed with nervous, worried and frightened expression as she follows the petite girl in front of the Music room beside the clubroom, Nico was trying to turn the knob and open the door.

Maki only run a few feet yet her breathing is getting heavier than she had experienced before. She stop running in a distance that is too far from Nico and too far from the door that Nico is trying to open.

Why is Maki keeping her distance? What is she afraid of?

“H-Hey” Maki tried to call Nico’s attention again for the second time yet the petite girl is still busy knocking and turning the doorknob with the hope that the door would open.

“Come here, we need to call Umi and others” Maki paused and nervously swallow the lump on her throat “We need to get out of here”

But Nico didn’t even try to look or face Maki neither listen to the afraid girl

“Nishikino Help me here” Nico’s voice is starting to sound irritated “Do what you always do to my door to unlock it”

“Please” Maki pleaded and this made Nico stop from what she’s doing.

The raven haired girl finally release her hold on the door knob as she slowly turn around to face the crimson haired girl.

Maki was behind her, standing with both fist closed tight and giving a worried expression mixed with fear. Nico could notice now that Maki is giving the same expression that she had last week.

Then what Maki said surprised Nico

“Nico-chan please” Maki pleaded again with a wavering voice and the raven haired girl could notice that anytime or any minute, Maki will broke into tears.

This girl really piques Nico’s soft side

Worriedly, Nico was about to walk towards the crimson haired girl, to hold her hand, to hug her just like what Maki did for Nico and reassure her but she was stop by the sound of the opening door behind her

Nico and Maki didnt notice that the familiar melody already stopped

Both of them flinched on where they are standing and directed their gaze on the opening door, what Maki saw pull out her blood all over her body, she paled upon the realization that the thing that she’s most afraid of is just in front of her. Or to say it properly

In front of the girl she love

While Nico was currently dumbstruck when she thought that her certain pianist finally shows herself to Nico. It made Nico’s heart skip a beat. After 3 years, the raven haired girl finally saw the pianist that she adore so much.

She was filled of joy, excitement and nervousness to start saying something. She don’t know how to start a conversation.

But confusion was immediately added to Nico when she heard the girl on the door speaks

“Well, Isn’t it a Yazawa?”

The girl gave an amused face and sly grin that makes Nico took a step backwards. The girl that she thought her pianist was leaning on the frame of the door with a murderous aura like Anju and Erena emits

“N-Nico-chan” Maki called hoping that Nico will immediately run towards her, she can’t move or act recklessly, cause if she did both of them might be in danger.

Just hearing Maki’s trembling voice, it dawned into Nico that everything is not fine. The crimson haired girl won’t tremble like this if everything is fine. Nico began to become nervous and became absorbed of the thoughts that confused her

_Is she really the mysterious pianist on that room? B-But.._

Nico can’t accept the fact that her certain pianist that she adore so much was here to threatened or worst, run after her life. She felt betrayed by her gentle and relaxing melodies that uplift her and cure her from her siblings’ death.

It broke her heart

“Aren’t I blessed by our Deity today?” The girl speaks with a playful hint on her voice “A Yazawa is the one who came to find me” then darted a gaze towards Maki “Not to mention 'Yazawa Nico’”

“Kuroki” Maki tried to think as clearly as she can and prepared for what might happened “Stop this already”

But Maki was ignored and the next words brought them into despair

“Would you like to know how it is feels to die for the second time?” Kuroki look at Nico with a black intent on her eyes then said the following words with her sweet voice “Nico-chan?”

* * *

How many times does she need to see the raven haired girl on the corner of her room? How many times does she need to see her on the verge of tears? How many times does she need to see her sobbing, crying and agonizing?

How many times does Maki need to see Nico broken because of her siblings’ death?

She did. Not just once, not just twice, but thrice.

And every time she see Nico broke, she want to comfort the raven haired girl, walk towards her, pat her head, hold her hands, hug her, and kiss her on her temple as she cry on her shoulders, but she can’t bring herself to, cause she’s afraid.

The only common things that they share was their sigh, tears and pain.

But Maki was glad that Nico met and enjoyed her music

So how many times does Maki need to comfort Nico from afar using her music?

She’s afraid that she don’t know.

How many times does Maki need to play for Nico to uplift her on being downcast because of her siblings’ death?

She knows, it was thrice.

She always had a hard time making Nico stands on her own foot again when her siblings died. But she love Nico, that’s why she cannot bear to see the raven haired girl broken.

The crimson haired girl breaks whenever Nico fall into despair

Maki can’t help herself to think that’s it’s her fault. Is it really her fault? Half of it were yes and the half is no.

This tragedy wont happened to the Yazawa’s if she didn’t fell in love with Nico. Nico won’t be broken if she hadn’t fell in love with the girl.

She wanted to curse herself, but every time she see the raven haired girl recovering she can’t help herself to become glad with the results.

Unbeknownst to them, they both heal each other

But still, Maki can’t remove her guilt.

And it all thanks to a certain Hellion. The Hellion who fall in love and was rejected by Maki. The hellion who would do anything just to mess up her life, and that includes Nico.

The girl who became her world and her life.

The only human that she love

Now, how many times does Maki need to see her siblings die consecutively? How many times did Maki do her best to save her siblings but she can’t? How many times does Maki need to hug a lifeless body of Nico’s siblings?

When can she do something? If she became a hellion? When she got already a power as great as them to kill that certain Hellion?

When can everything be all right? When Nico recovers already from their death? Can you really call everything if that time comes 'all right’ or 'fine’?

Maki comes to her lowest state that one day she decided to become a Hellion but luckily, Eri and others didn’t let her to become one.

Then after a week she become the contractor of the girl she love

And this is the crimson haired girl’s current question right now.

How many times can she bear the sight of Nico dying?

Dying because of her

Dying in front of her.

When she can’t do anything, and everything is too late.

The answer this time is only once and she won’t take it thrice. Because the girl she love will be lost forever if it became twice.

* * *

**EXTRA STORY AFTER NICO DIED**

* * *

…

After a few seconds of watching the snow, she saw something different, she saw white feathers with the snow gracefully falling down on her, she didn’t seem to be faze by it and just watch it, being entranced with the scene in front of her. Until she perceive a shadow on her, she tiredly turn her face towards the owner of the shadow and there she saw, an amethysts eyes bore on her and the crimson hair that is gently flowing with the wind of winter, the girl is standing beside her with a deadpan expression

“Wh-who…. Are… you?..” Nico manage to say but she receive no reply, the girl just watch her not moving a single inch and then she felt the tiredness, everything is starting to becomes dark.

But before she become unconscious, she heard the other girl. “What a pitiful human” with a voice with no interest.

And then darkness envelope her and was cut off from this world.

Maki’s calm and deadpan façade was completely tear off when she saw the raven haired girl lying on the ground, when she saw Nico’s lifeless body on the ground.

Maki can’t believe what she’s seeing, the crimson haired girl can’t believe that the current thing that she’s most afraid of happened right now.

She can’t do anything, she’s too late to help Nico.

She slowly walks towards the dead while scanning every wounds on Nico’s body then stumble and fall hard on her knees besides Nico’s body. Maki felt so weak. Her hands touch something like a liquid, she unconsciously raised her hands to see it and it was blood, it made her look around and all she could see was blood

Nico’s blood is all over the place

She made a fist then slam them hardly on the ground. The ground shaken once because of Maki’s action and the car’s siren started to resound around, but Maki didn’t mind her surroundings.

She hangs her head low with her shoulders trembling, she really hate humans, she wanted to hate everyone, and she wanted to hate their Deity.

Just how Maki hates herself

Tears started to flow and run on her cheeks, and her tensed body relaxes as her emotion took over her body. She reach, lift the upper half of Nico’s body and hugged it. It’s starting to get cold from the winter’s wind and Maki tightened her hug hoping that the body’s warm will return from hugging it. Maki’s clothes got stained by the raven haired girl’s blood but she didn’t mind

She buried her heads into Nico’s tresses and desperately gave a repeated small shake the girl on her arms, hoping that she’ll wake up

“N-Ni-Nico-chan” She was sobbing now “C-come on wake up”

But Nico didn’t and Maki became devastated for the 4th time. Maki burst into tears yet the raven haired girl can’t hear her agony.

Maki don’t know what to do anymore, she become pretty laid back after noticing that the certain hellion behind all of these became silent for almost 3 years after killing Nico’s 3 siblings consecutively. Maki thought that she already gave up on torturing Nico emotionally.

But now after the only human that Maki love got recovered from her siblings’ death, this hellion came again, not to take someone’s life that is important to the raven haired girl but to take Nico’s life

Maki thinks that it’s all her fault

Will she be forgiven by the Yazawa’s? Will she be forgiven by Nico?

Maki didn’t know but she really need to see her raven haired girl smiling and singing again, even it’s not because of her.

Maki thanked Eri and other from the bottom of her heart that they didn’t let her to become a Hellion.

And she could become the contractor of the girl she love

The crimson haired girl lean back a little and look on Nico’s face and mentally prepared. She slowly lessen the distance between them then Maki planted a gentle kiss on Nico’s lips as she concentrate on making a contract with Nico. She hold her kiss and just let some of her strength and force out of her body and transfer into Nico’s.

Then finally, she felt Nico’s first pounding heartbeat.

Finally Maki heard Nico’s steady breathing

And finally Maki felt Nico’s warm starting to return

Maki felt relieved and broke the kiss then hugged again the unconscious girl on her arms. The crimson haired girl buried her head on Nico’s locks.

She became determined

Maki will never allow others to break the bond that she made with Nico.


	6. ||||| CONFUSIONS, CONFESSIONS and REALIZATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Listen. I will lose myself if it means I can find you" - Alaska Gold

Everything was so sudden

All she could see was some white feathers falling and white graceful wings that belongs to her crimson haired girl contractor

-tainted with red liquid

‘Blood’

Fear brought her down on knees and the raven haired girl was on ground. She was astonished, mouth slightly agape on what’s happening in front of her

Her crimson haired girl contractor was hugging her like her life was dependent on it. The raven haired girl couldn’t even hear Eli and other’s shouting Maki’s nor her name and she can’t even feel how tight her contractor’s hug on her

“H-hey”

Finally Nico felt Maki release her hug, leaned back a little and face her with a worried expression. She invade Nico’s personal space yet Nico didn’t mind it.

“Nico”

Then she put both of her hands on Nico’s cheeks to caress it

“Are you hurt?”

The crimson haired girl asked with a gentle voice. She doesn’t care about her surrounding even what just happened on her

What she care about right now if Nico was hurt or not

Nico was too dumbfounded to reply and was dumbfounded when she learned how gentle Maki’s voice was

“W-what…”

She trailed off, the raven haired girl was still at lost and this further deepened the furrowed eyebrow of the crimson haired girl

“What do you think you are doing?!” Nico finally manage to shout “Are you an Idiot?”

By her voice it was quite obvious that she’s angry but the gentle caressing on her cheeks didn’t stop

“Just answer me please”

There she is again, tugging Nico’s heartstrings. Nico knows, she is angry on her contractor not because of the usual reason of being prideful but she’s angry on Maki of what she did for her sake. The raven haired girl held tightly on her contractor’s sleeves.

“I am unhurt. I thank you for that but you don’t have to do that! You don’t have to barge in just to protect me!”

And Nico knows that she’s angry because someone was about to die again just because of her.

Maki wasn’t shaken on how angry Nico is, instead she put her forehead into Nico’s and look her directly on the eyes. The small distance between them didn’t bother the two.

Also the intimacy of Maki towards her didn’t bother her

“Finally” Maki replied with a relieved tired voice “I manage to save you on time”

Somehow Maki’s voice contradict her expressions. Nico could see that her contractor was on the verge of tears.

Was it because of happiness?

“Or it is ‘Finally I can say farewell to a Yazawa in time'”

The luscious voice came behind them and it belongs to the Hellion behind this, she was still here and was standing proudly with a sword on her hand.

A sword covered with her contractor’s blood

Maki flinch when she heard the hellion’s voice and tried to make Nico only look at her and focus on her

“Nico-chan listen”

Nico was about to look at the hellion but somehow Maki was successful on gaining Nico’s attention, but her wavering voice didn’t let Nico felt relieved

“No matter what happens, please…”

Maki was still trying to reassure the other girl by caressing Nico’s cheek. And Nico could still see her contractors face in such close distance, her eyes close while saying something that she couldn’t understand

“Don’t hate me”

Her voice was still wavering and Nico noticed something

“I did everything I could yet I can’t save them”

The raven haired girl saw some tears running on her contractors cheeks and she was trying her best not to let those remaining tears to run down.

“I am the reason why your siblings died Nico”

Maki was now trembling, because of preventing herself not to cry and the thought that Nico might actually hate her

“And I am also the reason why that hellion is after your life”

There was a minute of silence as her contractor’s tearful eyes opened and met the raven’s crimson. Nico was flabbergasted while she process the sudden information that she learned. There’s so many question running on her head but Maki got her first before she could start asking the crimson haired girl

“It’s because I fell in love with a human”

Maki’s next word made Nico’s mouth left agape

“And that human is you Nico”

There’s too much information to take in, not to mention in this kind of situation, but she got the gist of it.

That Maki fell in love with her and because of that someone’s after her life and her sibling’s life

_But why?_

Nico was about to question Maki but she saw the hellion towering on them now, the view of Kuroki holding a slim sword and eyes thirsty for blood drained Nico’s blood on her body.

Maki didn’t fail to notice that Nico suddenly leaned away and look up, she was looking at something behind her and her face tells everything. Add the shadow of someone behind her that looks like a person raising a sword.

Maki knows what will happens next and she’s prepared on what’s going to happened.

“Nico-chan”

She wanted to reassure the girl, she wanted to make the girl calm down.

“Everything will be all right”

Maki hugged again Nico, letting raven haired girl’s head rest on her chest. She doesn’t want Nico to see what’s going happened and just waiting for the sword that’s going kill them from behind

-and waiting for a miracle to happened

“Because our Deity is still with us”

A sinister laugh was heard

“Yes, your Deity was with you all throughout the tag game and he’s just watching you. I’ll guess that he’s having fun watching his useless and bastard evicted being killed”

Kuroki was giggling now with the thought

“Add the fact that you- contractors are still hoping for your Deity’s forgiveness”

Kuroki’s words didn’t help Nico to feel relieved. The raven haired girl was slowly dying inside, hoping that she won’t say the words that she doesn’t want to hear

“I’m sure that he’ll even give me a reward for killing the two of you”

The raised sword was swung and blood was all they could ever see

* * *

“Would you like to know how it is feels to die for the second time?” Kuroki look at Nico with a black intent on her eyes then said the following words with her sweet voice “Nico-chan?”

Maki didn’t wait for she knows something will definitely happens, she click her tongue out of irritation and run towards the surprised raven haired girl. She didn’t stop as she grab Nico behind her collar then run straight toward the glass window inside the music room

Kuroki’s arms were folded in front of her as she gracefully gave way and open the path for Maki

“No matter what you do Maki, I’ll find you”

Kuroki said and Maki didn’t fail to hear what she said

When Maki reach the windows she run towards it and didn’t mind the pain that she felt. She tightened her grasp on Nico’s collar as she jump from the second floor then throw her chosen in front of her.

“Whaa-“

Everything was too sudden for Nico, at first she was standing on the ground with Maki behind her and Kuroki in front her and now what she was seeing was-

-the endless cloudy sky

And what she could heard after the sound of broken glasses of windows was-

-Air that was hitting her whole body

Her feet couldn’t even reach the ground right now or to say it properly her feet needs a minute to reach the ground from who knows how many feet it is from the second floor

And then Nico finally realize, she was thrown by Maki first

“S-someone! Help me!!!!!!”

Nico shouted and left no air on her lungs. She closed eyes let her heartbeat pounds from nervousness until she heard something.

-Something that was being flapped

This made Nico opened her eyes and saw the cloudy sky again with the same white feathers that day

The raven haired girl was entranced, that graceful white feather falling with her never cease to bring her in such state.

And it also remind her of her trauma

-specially the feeling of hopelessness of dying

But she was caught on air on such speed and saw her contractor before more negative thoughts enter her.

That’s right someone was with her now unlike that day.

Nico remembered the event during their 100m dash, when she saw Maki behind her when she is expecting her killer

Yes, someone is with her and with just that, this somewhat reassured her just a little.

“N-nishikino??”

Graceful white wings was widely open and was used for maneuvering on air.

Maki didn’t reply and tightened her hold on Nico to secure her, her chosen felt this and return the gesture.

Out of her nervousness when she realize the height that they are in

“I’m sorry for throwing you”

Seriousness can be heard and Maki wouldn’t deny that she’s trying her best not to let Nico see that she dying inside because of her fear.

While Nico felt nostalgic, the sinister smile, the winter’s cold, Maki’s white feathers and the feeling of being chase for her life yet Nico can calm down.

The chosen can calm down while watching her contractor fine details of her face and her wings

_‘She looks cooler with her wings’_

But that thought immediately snapped her out on her entranced state and suddenly realized how close she is with her contractor. The idea made her mentally slapped her face and tried to remove the worthless thought

And then Nico didn’t know how but she suddenly knew and can feel what kind of emotion Maki is having right know

“D-don’t mind it”

Nico trailed off as she watch again her contractor.

Despite of having such wild emotions, Maki is trying to give a neutral expression.

“Where are we going?”

“Can you give Eli and Umi a call? Tell them that they are here and chasing us”

* * *

Maki sound authoritative and Nico immediately obliged

Maki and Nico flew in such speed until her contractor saw a possible place to hide

It was a narrow back alley with some garbage cans

A second after they reached the ground Nico immediately bark the red haired girl who was barely leaning on the wall with some questions

“Where are we? Is she a hellion? Why is she after my life?”

_Is she really the mysterious pianist?_

Nico still can’t believe it. Her mysterious pianist is a hellion and the worst is-

Her mysterious pianist is after her life

“W-w need to hide and yes Kuroki is a hellion a-and the reason is I-I can’t tell you yet”

“Why! its me that she is running after, I think I deserve-” The raven haired girl’s voice is starting to rise

“N-nico-chan”

Nico immediately calm down when she heard Maki having a ragged voice. Her contractor suddenly held her chest at her heart and clasp it as if she’s in pain.

_I became her contractor but my abilities are weakening_

Maki furrowed her eyebrows further

_Can I really save her this time?_

It immediately alerted Nico

“H-hey are you fine?”

Maki looked up again to Nico and tried to gave a neutral expression “I’m fine d-don’t mind me”

But to Nico it failed

“You think I am a fool?!”

Nico shouted and Maki supposed to be used to it but there’s something added on it

“We are together in this! Why wont you just open up to me? I am always waiting for you to open up but….”

Maki was surprised she never thought what Nico felt.

“I thought everything was getting fine between us, but after Anju came you got worst. Even though you’re near I just can’t reach you, you’re getting far away more than before I met you.”

The contractor’s mouth left agape and cant avert her eyes from her chosen. She saw Nico like this once, when she was getting worried on her siblings

_Is she getting worried because of me?_

She carefully observe the angry feature of Nico’s face

 _Nico’s face when she’s angry is really something. When was the last time I saw her like this_?

Nico realized that Maki is staring intensely on her and she raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

But Maki was still deep with her thought

_If my memory serves me right it’s when Cotarou almost swallow a Lego piece because Cocoa went outside and left him to play outside. She sure love her siblings._

‘ _Love_ her siblings’

This thought made her-

“Hey are you okay? Are you really fine” Nico questioned when she saw the changed on Maki’s face

Yes the thought made her face fully flushed

_‘No it’s impossible’_

Maki tried to calm down and shake the thoughts out of her mind

“Oi Nishikino!!” The chosen finally shouted again, when she noticed that Maki were spacing out

“Do you remember the consequences of being a contractor? My abilities started to weakened and flying like that result now a lot of effort for me.” Maki monotonously said trying to hide her emotion

“I-is that so”

“It’s just that…..”

“Just that?”

“Never mind. Just shut up”

Nico eye twitch from irritation “The hell Nishikino?! I thought were getting good here!”

“No were not”

“It seems that you’re fine now because you’re retaliating now at me”

“Yazawa just shut up, I need you to shut up or they might find us faster”

“What if I don’t like?!” Nico retorted smugly, provoking Maki “What would you do?”

“Yazawa, do you really want to die?”

“Ah you’re using my surname again”

“Stop this already”

“La la la I can’t hear anything”

“I just don’t want to make you worry” Maki said irritatedly with a full blush on her face. She really don’t want to voice out what she feel but both of them are in danger if Nico continue.

Nico was flabbergasted, Maki suddenly open up with her and to tell honestly she didn’t expect it, the raven haired girl just wanted to tease her contractor.

“I-is that so” Nico managed to say as she avert her eyes from the crimson haired girl.

Silence fell over them while Maki is still concentrating on her breath and building her composure again.

“Uuhhmmmm”

Nico was getting uncomfortable with silence so she decided to think of a conversation

“Are you fine-“

But it was immediately cutted when Maki jump over her and both of them fell on the ground Maki on top of Nico

Maki raised her head and body a little and eyed their surroundings

“They already found us” her contractor said with a serious voice. This also made Nico look around on what happened

And there she saw an arrow beside them. Nico was shocked that that arrow almost hit her without her knowledge.

But before the raven haired girl can recover from her shock, Maki roll towards her side and lift Nico’s body together with her. The contractor reversed their position and reflexively tightened her hug on her chosen.

Nico was flabbergasted again, first on their intimate position and second on the sight that another arrow that they just doge.

Third, that it was only a millimeter apart from Maki’s head, and that it hit where Nico was lying earlier

And fourth that she could feel that the hellions are really aiming for her life

Yet Maki didn’t have time to care about their intimate position and stood up immediately with a mild difficulty because of lifting Nico with her.

“Come on, we need to run!” The crimson haired girl held her chosen’s hand and started to run towards the unfamiliar alley

“E-eh? W-wait” Nico was drag at first but caught Maki’s speed.

They maintain that speed until she felt Maki sped up a little, Nico adjust her speed again and heard something behind them.

Nico turn her head and saw number of arrows that hit the ground. She’s getting more nervous than before.

It’s a serious matter than she taught.

“Don’t look back”

Her contractor said as they continue to run in the endless maze of the alley. Maki tightened her hand to reassure Nico and Nico return the gesture, indicating that she trust Maki.

Maki tried to dodge everything and it continue all throughout the tag, she needed to conserve energy as much as possible for the worst case scenario and she couldn’t see how many of them siding with Kuroki but she knows that they are out numbered right now

And that they are out powered

She’s getting irritated, she never experience being run after, not until she made contract with the raven haired girl.

She has the opportunity now to save Nico unlike back then, but she can’t do with such a weakened abilities.

Its ironic for Maki , when she have her full abilities she can’t save any Yazawa because she always appears late because of others Hellion’s hindrance.

Maki stopped running and further furrowed her eyebrows, she gesture Nico to take a small step backwards

There are two hellions now that roughly landed in front of them.

Nico noticed the alluring dark color of their wings as they flapped it once and withdraws, it’s the same as Eri’s

_But Nishikino’s wing are pure white. Why?_

Nico’s thoughts were cutted when she heared the two Hellions converse.

“I had enough of this game Nishikino-san”

“Quit running, where’s your usual pride now?”

One of the hellion are giving now an irritated face while the other one is provoking the red haired.

But Maki didn’t show any expression, or to say properly trying to give a neutral expression. She stayed silent while Nico is giving her contractor’s a worried look.

“We are running back Yazawa” Maki finally said a word in a low voice without leaving her gazed on the two. Nico mentally prepared after what Maki had said.

The hellions noticed the silence and their little conversation, it raised their eyebrows and gave a smug expression when they saw the pair run towards the direction opposite from them.

But another two hellion flew down in front Maki and Nico to block their way. Maki clicked her tongue as she survey their surrounding and paled when she saw that there are more hellions that surrounds them.

Two on their back two in front and another 2 on their both sides that was standing above the buildings and aiming an arrows on them

A total of 8 hellions over a pair. Yet Kuroki can’t be found.

The weapons of the other four were materialized and Nico’s gaze can’t leave the demonic weapon that was made.

A sword.

And its blade was thirsty for their blood.

“N-nishikino…”

The raven haired girl’s voice was now wavering and now starting to lose her composure yet it was completely opposite of her contractor who is giving her best to think of way how to get out on this situation. She shouldn’t be wavered because her chosen put her trust on her.

 _‘Umi and others are still not here_.’

Maki’s eyebrows further furrowed then became more guarded when she saw the 4 hellions in front and at their back gesturing towards them.

She clicks her tongue out of annoyance

_‘What should I do?’_

4 hellions finally launch now and it alerted Maki. “Stay on my back” she said to her chosen and Nico nervously complied. Maki was about to materialized her weapon but she was stopped when she saw that the hellions in front of them stop running towards them and got their mouth agape while watching something behind the pair.

Maki and Nico got curious and look behind them

The hellions behind them are now down with an arrow struck on them and became ashes while the remaining hellions are now scanning the surrounding to find the perpetuator.

But they can’t.

“It’s Sonoda!!!”

“Just of focus on Nishikino and her Chosen. That’s what Kuroki ordered us!”

Hellions now launch again towards them and the hellions above the building prepared to aim their arrows.

“W-whats going on?” Nico asked and held on Maki’s shirt

“They are here now” Maki smiled “Just watch”

The 4 hellions now release their arrows but didn’t reach its target. It was accurately deflected by a kunai and it made the hellions groan

“Hoshizora is also here! Ayase might be here too!”

Just hearing ‘Ayase’ cause the archers to petrify on their places. Not to mention that they can’t find where the three contractor is.

“Bastards! What are you doing?” The leader of the hordes of hellion who are holding a blade in front of Nico and Maki is getting irritated “They are contractors now! We are powerful than they are now! Why are you getting midget by just hearing-“

Another Arrow hit the other hellion who was holding the blade and it saw by everyone on how the hellion became an ashes.

“Fuck!” the leader cried out an irritation “Find them and kill them”

“Maki”

This made Maki ,Nico and others turn towards the source of the voice and there she saw Umi holding a bow. She finally decided to show herself now and she was also above the other buildings together with Kotori and Nozomi.

“What’s going on?” The blue haired girl calmly questioned her co-contractor and the other hellions

“Well isn’t it Sonoda?” The leader greeted and the other archers pointed their bows towards Umi and the chosen’s “Long time no see” the hellion gave a Cheshire cat grin “But too bad we need to kill Nishikino, would you please allow it?”

But the blue haired girl remained silent as she scanned and study everything on her surroundings

“Can I take your silence as yes?” The leader waited for Umi again to speak again and lost his patience “Well, as if you could do something, Hellions are more powerful than Contractors”

“I don’t want to resort in a bloody battle” Umi relaxed herself and retreated her weapon on her back “If my friend did something I could apologize for that” she said nobly with a neutral expression “Another thing, don’t belittle us contractors, these contractors that you belittled can kill all of you”

“I can see that you are declaring a war towards us” The leader now shot a glance towards her co-hellions and tilted his head indicating that it’s okay to shot “If you won’t permit me to have Nishikino and Yazawa then I guess I need to take down all of you now”

The hellion waited again for another reply but Umi said nothing and stare at the hellion intently. This enrage the leader.

“Don’t act high and mighty now! We’re not already in our world!” He pointed his blade towards Umi “Shot her! Kill them!”

The prepared archer finally released the arrows that has been pointed on Umi. Yet Umi remained on her position without doing anything

“Umi-chan!”

“Umi!”

Kotori and Nozomi called Umi with fear as they saw the arrow approaching but it was accurately deflected again by the kunai for the second time

“Your accuracy haven’t change Rin” Umi proudly said while she draw again her bow and some arrows

Then Hanayo and Rin’s figure finally resurface at the roof of the opposite building.

Nico noticed how Rin nobly stands like Umi and the change on her face’s feature, the orange haired contractor was giving this kind fearful aura that Nico never saw and her eyes are constricting like it can see every motions of the people on her eye field.

The raven haired girl can’t see the usual hyper and dumb looking cat-like girl.

But Rin quickly return into Nico’s description when she recognized Umi’s praise.

“Of course nya!” Rin gave a wide grin and hug Kayo-chin from behind “My accuracy and speed is all I’ve got now nya” The fearful aura is gone now.

Umi raised the bow and aim at the hellions who dared to shot at her, they took a step backward and Umi release her strings.

They became ashes again just like the other hellions.

This isn’t the end, the 2 hellion archers at the same building with Rin, took the opportunity and aim for Rin and Hanayo, it nearly gave Nico a heart attack when she saw the arrows coming over the pair. Umi and Rin are too calm about this and Nico learned why immediately.

The Arrows miss and Hellions turn around when they saw a shadow overlapping theirs. They paled when they finally saw the owner

“I-it’s A-ayase”

“Yes It’s me is something wrong about it?” The blonde gave a troubled smiled and her gentle voice made them flinched, took a step back and lost their balance.

Fear visible on their eyes.

Nico could not apprehend what’s with the expression that they are giving. She’s lost at the new things that she learned from her friends.

Yet Umi didn’t waste time as she shot an arrow towards the hellions and turn into ashes.

“Eri-chan! You’re awesome as always nya!”

“Rin, I didn’t use it, they missed because they felt my presence” Eri humbly said and pick Umi’s arrows.

“That’s what makes you awesome nya”

“No I’m not Rin” Then blonde gave her another troubled smile

“Tsk.”

A groan and a click of a tongue was heard by the contractors and it interrupted them from their little conversation.

The leader of the hellion was left alone and didn’t mind what’s going to happened now as she charge towards Maki.

“Rin” Eri called and the catlike girl immediately respond.

“I’ll leave Kayo-chin to you Eri-chan” Rin said as she let her body fall from the building and softly landed in front of the charging hellion

Rin also charge towards the hellion with nothing on her hands. The Hellion smirk and swing her blade towards Rin but she miss without the orange haired girl changing direction and velocity and both of them knows why.

It’s because of the blonde who’s standing nobly at the top of a building. She may look like she just watching but she’s silently aiding Rin.

Rin finally hit her target with such speed on stomach but the hellion felt nothing, well Rin strongest feature isn’t her strength but her agility and accuracy.

Noticing that the hellion didn’t budge she quickly went behind and gave a blow on the other girls wrist which made the sword fall from the grip then Rin caught the hellions arm and gave all her strength to throw the hellion on the ground and lock her arms behind her.

Being with Rin for a long a time the blue haired girl knows when she will strike, when she saw that Rin gave her the perfect opportunity to release her string, she wasted no time and the hellion under the catlike girl turned into ashes when her arrow strike its head.

Nico beside Maki saw all of these and she could finally see her friends as a contractor now.

Rin dusted her uniform while she jump with such height towards Hanayo, Eri did the same towards Nozomi as Umi carried Kotori in a bride style and gently let her body fall down on the building and they together walk towards Maki.

“Maki” Umi called and Maki flinched from the fearful voice that Umi gave “What’s the meaning of these” Maki never felt so small under Umi’s gaze

“T-this is ummm..”

“Umi-chan you’re arrows” Nozomi interrupted as she was courted by Eri, this temporarily remove Umi’s glare at Maki and accept the arrows that Eri and Nozomi picked up

“Thank you, I need to save and treasure this because it’s all I ever have to protect us”

“Ericchi said that it was given by your Deity right?”

The blue haired girl hummed and return her arrows from where it belong. “Yes, I can’t materialize my Bow and arrows now, so I can only use the arrows that our Deity gave to me back then and a normal bow, its only limited so I need to re-use them” She face Nozomi “My accuracy also weakened and I can’t Strike a moving object unlike back then so I need Rin as a distraction and Eri’s ability to improve my accuracy and Distract Rin’s enemy when she’s fighting head on head. Eri can play everything on someone’s brain”

Umi explained not only for Nozomi but for all the chosen’s

“You’re asking me Nozomi back then how we survived, I guess I already answered you” Umi’s gaze linger on Kotori’s “Back then everything is easy because of Maki’s full ability and strength, but right now we need to adjust” then Umi finally glared again at Maki “We need to cooperate together to save everyone not only ourselves, we can’t tolerate your pride now Maki”

Maki flinched again because of what Umi said.

“C-calm down Umi-chan nya..” Rin tried to Calm Umi’s nerves “Let’s be glad that Maki-chan and Nico-chan is fine nya”

“Umi, Rin is right. There is a reasonable explanation behind this right Maki?” The blonde gently said

“Y-yes but…” Maki trailed off, she wanted to explain everything to them, she wanted to tell them everything that she was doing and was happening behind her co-contractors but she doesn’t have enough time right now “I-it’s a long story” she meekly said and unconsciously find Nico’s hand to intertwine hers

Umi saw the unusual gesture of Maki and she might not look like it but Umi relaxed upon seeing this

“Can I trust you Maki?”

Maki simply nod and became lost when she saw that everyone was staring at their hands, she didn’t let go of Nico’s and fought her embarrassment, yet her fully reddened face betrayed her. She doesn’t want to let go of Nico’s hand, not until everything is already fine

“W-what?”

“Quiet bold of you Maki-chan~” Nozomi’s playful voice was heard

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” Maki’s tsundere mode turned on

“Maki” Umi was the one who interrupted “What are you planning to do right now?”

“I don’t want to gamble but I need right now, I can’t think of any plans”

“Let us hear it”

“Sure”

* * *

Furious footsteps, missed arrows that hits the ground, shrieking, groaning and blood was all could ever heard and see above and below of the high and tall building.

The tag game runs in a circle like this : Maki and Nico became a bait and tried to lure all of the hiding hellions that sided with Kuroki’s plans, they run all throughout the alley and could only trust others behind her back and those were Umi and others, they were following the pair silently so the hellions wont found out their presence and will sneak into those who will appear whether in front or behind Maki with Umi making those hellions turn into ashes with the help of Eri’s ability and Rin’s agility and accuracy.

Yes they decided to play this tag game run in this manner until Kuroki shows herself and let Maki deal with her.

-And also hope that Maki’s current ability didn’t weakened yet immediately

Maki cannot deal with this girl back then even if she can for it will start a war between contractors and Hellions but right now, she could and she will for she cannot let a Yazawa die again, not to mention her precious raven haired human.

A single snap of fingers resonated and it was enough to turn the tables completely from the contractors.

Maki and Nico couldn’t find the source and continue their role, but something isn’t right. The hellions behind them are not cleared and they increased.

This made Maki nervous from her suspicion, first from the thought that Kuroki might be here already and second that she don’t know what happened to her co-contractors and their chosen’s.

And her theory was proven when they run towards the open field and was surrounded by the hellions who was running after them. The pair was outnumbered now and got their guards on.

The redhead contractor finally materialized her weapon without a second thought. This is their last resort, and this is the reason why they won’t let Maki handle some hellions and save her energy.

Nico’s saw everything in a slow motion.

As her contractor made her step back, extend her right hand, snaps her fingers, let some sort of energy gather on her hand and form a figure of Nagitana

It’s been a long time since Maki materialized her weapon and she’s feeling it with her hand. They were perfect like it was an extension of her body. She kissed the blade seductively and whispered some words

“Let’s go and save Nico-chan”

Then it was swung towards the charging hellions and they were blew off with the strength of the air that Maki’s swing produce, but Maki is hoping more than that

“Seems like my ability really weakened now” Maki unconsciously commented and Nico heard this

“You blew off the hellions by just swinging that and yet you could say that your abilities weakened?! How strong are you?!”

“I’m expecting them to die”

“You can’t kill them by just doing that, at least kill them with the blade!!”

“Well I thought I could because that’s how I fight and kill back then” Maki was reflexively answering Nico’s question with her guard still on “My blade never touched anyone before” Maki added while studying the hellions that she blew off “ But I think it will right now”

The raven haired girl finally realized how strong her contractor is, and realized how weak Eri and others become. Maki just recently made a contract with her that’s why her abilities is weakened a little but how about after a year or another year? It never crossed her mind what will happen to her friends

Nico was ejected on her thoughts when she saw and heard Maki walking towards the hellions and gracefully manuevering her weapon.

Screams and Blood

 _‘Maki could do this’_ Nico thought as she saw Maki in such a distance hitting and killing a number of hellions in such a speed and such a graceful manner

But as time goes by Nico noted.

Maki’s swings are getting slower and her breathing became ragged. She’s also starting to miss some attack.

 _‘This is getting bad’_ Maki thought for she also know that her ability is not the only one that weakened, but also her stamina.

“Stop”

All Hellions are halted from charging and Maki didn’t know if she would feel glad or not. She steady her breathing while watching Kuroki with horror as she descend from the sky with her pure black wings

“I told you to capture Yazawa not kill Maki” Kuroki said menacingly and gesture her head towards Nico “Yazawa is right there, how dumb are you guys?!”

Kuroki finally planted her feet on the floor and Maki noticed another thing behind them there were another 6 hellions who were carrying Eri and others and their weapons are pointed towards them.

“What are you doing with Umi and Others?!” Maki shouted with an irritated voice

“Don’t worry my sweet Maki-chan” Kuroki’ voice shifted into a sweet one and Maki furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing this “I won’t kill your friends, what I only want is Yazawa’s head”

“Damn you Kuroki! Quit this already!”

“Maki-chan~ Watch your language, your Deity might get mad at you if he hear you curse”

Maki was completely silent when she heard this, she still respect their Deity but now she is doubting. Where is their Deity at times like this? Is this what Humans always felt?

“Go and get her” Kuroki sound authoritative and this ejected Maki from her thoughts.

Maki prepared to strike everyone but she loses her strength and watch Kuroki in horror when she walk towards Nico with a sinister smile.

But before she could run, all of the hellion charging towards her tackle her on the ground and she couldn’t get out between the Pile of hellions

“Maki-chan!!”

Maki managed to turn her head towards the source of the voice and there she saw Nozomi and other shouting her name indicating something that she couldn’t comprehend until she felt that she was slowly getting eaten by the ground.

“Get off from me!!!!” Maki shouted giving all of her strength just to remove herself from the pile of hellions

“No, you’re going to the underworld together with us” A hellion said

Black oily like liquid was under them and it was swallowing all of them. Hellions above Maki was restraining all of her actions.

And before Maki could do anything she was swallowed by the ground and her world became black

* * *

Her friends was captured, their plan didn’t succeed and her contractor was nowhere to be found

Raven haired girl was lost on everything that was happening, and she was deep in thoughts while still staring at the location where her contractor was swallowed.

Until she felt a single painful pound at her chest and it made her clutch it, after the pain reside she felt something new. Nico look at her two palms and stares at it for a while, she felt incomplete, half-empty her body was like finding something and she’s trying to find out what she just lost.

“Oh it seems that your bond with My Maki was finally cutted”

Nico heard Kuroki and she turn to face her, for a few seconds her surrounding became blurred and somehow losing her balance, the raven haired girl tried to steady herself and when she succeeded she finally look at the Hellion behind all of these.

And was flabbergasted on what she saw.

The space behind Kuroki who was wearing a sinister smile was full of black shadows with a figure of persons and they look like they were lost and didn’t know where to go.

Kuroki noticed Nico’s surprised expression and become delighted

“You can finally see the wanderers?” the hellion laugh “Then that’s good the bond is really broken now”

Nico twitch upon hearing what Kuroki had said and watch in horror as the wanderers noticed Nico and walk towards her. The raven haired girl took a step backward and lost her balance.

They are more frightening than she thought

Negative thoughts started to come again but she’d rather die by wanderers devouring all over her soul than being killed by this Hellion who is claiming Maki as hers.

She prepared herself, swallowed the lump on her throat and wait for a wanderer to take over her body

But Kuroki turned to face the upcoming wanderers and let out a black atmosphere on their surroundings, the wanderers knows their levels and started to keep distance between Kuroki and Nico.

Nico realize that Kuroki was powerful enough to keep those wanderer off from them

The hellion didn’t remove the sly smile that she’s having and slowly look again towards the raven haired girl

“Sorry but I can’t let you have this girl’s body because I want her to be dead using my own hands”

Every single words that Kuroki said brought a shiver to her spine.

Nico’s supposed to feel happy that her mysterious pianist was already in front of her but she cant feel anything like that.

“A-are you the p-pianist on the music r-room?” she asked what she’s been dying to know since she saw the hellion coming out from the music room

Kuroki become more delighted when she saw Nico’s face “Yes its me.” The hellion lied

The girl that always lift her spirit up and she adore so much was here to take her life.

She felt betrayed.

Nico tried to stand up but she her legs wont do what she wanted. Kuroki is getting entertained on the trembling Raven haired girl in front of her.

“Can’t stand because of fear? Why won’t you try to crawl?” Kuroki let a heartful laugh again

“W-what did you t-to Nishikino?!”Nico was stammering but she’s dying to find out what happened to her contractor.

“Maki was currently in the underworld and she won’t be able to return here without an aid of another Hellion because she’s a contractor”

“What are you going to do to her?!”

“Seriously? You’re getting worried on her instead on your current situation?! You’re an Idiot” Kuroki finally took a step towards Nico “I don’t know why Maki took an interest on you”

“W-what do you want?” Nico tried to keep a courageous façade “Why are you doing this?”

“Oh” the hellion let out a surprised voice “Maki didn’t tell you yet?”

A silence came and Kuroki continued

“Then I’ll do a story telling. You asked what I want” she made a wicked smile “I wanted to torture you emotionally” Kuroki walked toward Nico and lessen their distance “If you’re going to asked, I’ve accomplished them already” Kuroki finally towered the raven haired girl on the ground “By killing all of your siblings and betraying you by playing those music for you”

Nico was rather surprise on the sudden confession, after all of these year she never thought that this hellion was the reason why her siblings died, that this hellion was the culprit on her siblings dead

She was enrage upon hearing this, she remembers her siblings face during their burial and the pain on her chest that day resurfaced. Tears are running down and she’s biting her lower lips as it tremble from her hatred towards the certain hellion.

“And now what I want is your life” Kuroki’s voice was gradually becoming venomous “I want your existence to be erased in this world”

“What did I do to you?!!” Nico finally broke into tears and her shouts her hatred “What did my siblings have done to deserve all of those things?!”

“Nothing, you’re siblings have done nothing”

“Then why did you kill them?!” Nico’s voice was broken from crying but she paid no mind “If you want my life then you could take it without taking my siblings life!”

“I think you forgot what I said” The stare of Kuroki sharpen “I want to emotionally torture you before I kill you because you took my Maki away from me”

Nico fell silent and blood was staring to be seen on her lips

“So boring, I don’t want to waste saliva by explaining everything to you” The certain Hellion extends her arms on her side preparing something “You’re going to die anyway”

“I never took Nishikino away from you”

“Yes you did Yazawa” Kuroki finally materialized her weapon, it was a sword and its slim blade was different from the other hellions, it looks like it was hungrier for blood than the others “Now tell me _Nico-chan_ ” she swung its sharp blade and pointed it into Nico “What’s the feeling of being about to be killed for the second time?”

Nico cant verbalized it because of her current situation but on her mind she already cursing her day. Her legs finally listen to her now and stood up from her current position to run but after taking a few step she felt that her foot was binded on the ground and she fell again

“That hurts” She groaned from pain and turn her head to see her feet. Shadows with a figure of hand were holding on her foot

She felt hopeless again, she’s just a mere human and her contractor who’s always at her side making her calm and reassured was nowhere to be found. Did she got too depended on Maki?

_G-gods. P-please… Help me_

“You can’t escape from me” Kuroki gracefully walk were Nico have fallen “Resistance is futile”

_N-nishikino…_

Her blade emitted a black aura and it was raised, Nico stand up again but can’t do anything but to stare at the Hellion who was about to hit her and wait for the blade of the sword to kill her.

_Maki!_

Nico closed her eyes shut when she saw Kuroki swing her blade towards her. She waited for the pain but it didn’t come.

Instead a heartwarming feeling came and a familiar scent and heat envelope her, it made the raven haired girl open her eyes.

What she saw made her dumbfounded

All she could see was some white feathers falling and white graceful wings that belongs to her crimson haired girl contractor

-tainted with red liquid

‘Blood’

Fear brought her down on knees and the raven haired girl was on ground. She was astonished, mouth slightly agape on what’s happening in front of her

Her crimson haired girl contractor was hugging her like her life was dependent on it. The raven haired girl couldn’t even hear Eli and other’s shouting Maki’s nor her name and she can’t even feel how tight her contractor’s hug on her

“H-hey”

Finally Nico felt Maki release her hug, leaned back a little and face her with a worried expression. She invade Nico’s personal space yet Nico didn’t mind it.

“Nico-chan”

Then she put both of her hands on Nico’s cheeks to caress it and swipe Nico’s tears

“Are you hurt?”

The crimson haired girl asked with a gentle voice. She doesn’t care about her surrounding even what just happened on her

What she care about right now if Nico was hurt or not

Nico was too dumbfounded to reply and was dumbfounded when she learned how gentle Maki’s voice was

“W-what…”

She trailed off, the raven haired girl was still at lost and this further deepened the furrowed eyebrow of the crimson haired girl

“What do you think you are doing?!” Nico finally manage to shout “Are you an Idiot?”

By her voice it was quite obvious that she’s angry but the gentle caressing on her cheeks didn’t stop

“Just answer me please”

There she is again, tugging Nico’s heartstrings. Nico knows, she is angry on her contractor not because of the usual reason of being prideful but she’s angry on Maki of what she did for her sake. The raven haired girl held tightly on her contractor’s sleeves.

“I am unhurt. I thank you for that but you don’t have to do that! You don’t have to barge in just to protect me!”

And Nico knows that she’s angry because someone was about to die again just because of her.

Maki wasn’t shaken on how angry Nico is, instead she put her forehead into Nico’s and look her directly on the eyes. The small distance between them didn’t bother the two.

Also the intimacy of Maki towards her didn’t bother her

“Finally” Maki replied with a relieved tired voice “I manage to save you on time”

Somehow Maki’s voice contradict her expressions. Nico could see that her contractor was on the verge of tears.

Was it because of happiness?

“Or it is ‘Finally I can say farewell to a Yazawa in time'”

The luscious voice came behind them and it belongs to the Hellion behind this, She didn’t know how Maki got out from underworld but she didn’t care anymore, she can’t get Maki like this, might as well kill the two of them. She was still here and was standing proudly with a sword on her hand

A sword covered with her contractor’s blood

Maki flinch when she heard the hellion’s voice and tried to make Nico only look at her and focus on her

“Nico-chan listen”

Nico was about to look at the hellion but somehow Maki was successful on gaining Nico’s attention, but her wavering voice didn’t let Nico felt relieved

“No matter what happens, please…”

Maki was still trying to reassure the other girl by caressing Nico’s cheek. And Nico could still see her contractors face in such close distance, her eyes close while saying something that she couldn’t understand

“Don’t hate me”

Her voice was still wavering and Nico noticed something

“I am the reason why your siblings died Nico”

The raven haired girl saw some tears running on her contractors cheeks and she was trying her best not to let those remaining tears to run down.

“I did everything I could yet I can’t save them”

Maki was now trembling, because of preventing herself not to cry and the thought that Nico might actually hate her

“And I am also the reason why that hellion is after your life”

There was a minute of silence as her contractor’s tearful eyes opened and met the raven’s crimson. Nico was flabbergasted while she process another sudden information that she learned. There’s so many question running on her head but Maki got her first before she could start asking the crimson haired girl

“It’s because I fell in love with a human”

Maki’s next word made Nico’s mouth left agape

“And that human is you Nico”

There’s too much information to take in, not to mention in this kind of situation, but she got the gist of it.

That Maki fell in love with her and because of that someone’s after her life and her sibling’s life

_But why? Is that what Kuroki has been indicating?_

Nico was about to question Maki but she saw the hellion towering on them now, the view of Kuroki holding a slim sword and eyes thirsty for blood drained Nico’s blood on her body.

Maki didn’t fail to notice that Nico suddenly leaned away and look up, she was looking at something behind her and her face tells everything. Add the shadow of someone behind her that looks like a person raising a sword.

Maki knows what will happens next and she’s prepared on what’s going to happened.

“Nico-chan”

She wanted to reassure the girl, she wanted to make the girl calm down.

“Everything will be all right”

Maki hugged again Nico, letting raven haired girl’s head rest on her chest. She doesn’t want Nico to see what’s going happened and just waiting for the sword that’s going kill them from behind

-and waiting for a miracle to happened

“Because our Deity is still with us”

A sinister laugh was heard

“Yes, your Deity was with you all throughout the tag game and he’s just watching you. I’ll guess that he’s having fun watching his useless and bastard evicted being killed”

Kuroki was giggling now with the thought

“Add the fact that you- contractors are still hoping for your Deity’s forgiveness”

Kuroki’s words didn’t help Nico to feel relieved. The raven haired girl was slowly dying inside, hoping that she won’t say the words that she doesn’t want to hear

“I’m sure that he’ll even give me a reward for killing the two of you”

Then the raised sword was swung and blood filled the surrounding

Silence came over.

But something is different from what everyone expected to happened

“Hey guys are you fine?” Cheerful voice killed the silence and the spectator from afar who was captured by Kuroki’s ally turn to face the source

It was an orange haired girl. A familiar friend of them. And she was standing beside them without fear

-with a number of beheaded head. She was holding them from its hair like it was nothing and she’s wearing a smile that suits her personality.

The Hellions who were pointing their weapons towards Umi and other were already dumbfounded on what just happened and the image of the said orange haired girl brought fear to them

“K-Kousaka-sama!” They shriek and their weapon fell down from fear of seeing Honoka carrying a number of their co-hellions head.

“Yes?” Honoka questioned innocently

The hellions are not dumb, these hellions still treasure their lives. If Honoka is standing in front of them then it means that-

The Hellion loosen their hold on the contractors and their chosen then slowly took a step back to run away but what stop them was the figure of another hellions.

She’s playing with the ends of her hair with a bored expression and the other one was giving her usual expressionless face. They were casually chatting as if there are no one in front of them

“Anju, hold some of these for me” Erena asked, she was gesturing the number of head that she’s also holding towards the said girl

“I don’t want to, they are disgusting” Anju insisted

“Tsubasa will get mad, you made Honoka carry the heads that you’re supposed to be carrying”

“Honoka’s stomach is strong, she can manage” Anju replied nonchalantly

“You’ll regret it later” Erena sighed “If you don’t want to hold these head could you just do those hellions? My hand are full “she tilted her head towards the afraid hellions and Anju face them with a fake surprised expression

“Oh, the lost kittens are here” Anju finally smiled, she rather kill than hold the disgusting heads “still getting ordered around by Kuroki?”

The Hellion finally run toward the opposite direction to escape but is was futile. Anju take a step forward and the ground shaken making the hellion lose their balance and kneel on the ground. It was perfect for Anju as she slice through the air using her hand and the six hellions was suddenly beheaded. Anju snap a finger and the body immediately burn leaving only ashes and their head.

“Uhhhmmmm… Don’t tell me Anju-san, I’m going to carry those heads again?” Honoka asked and she was making a troubled face right now

“I’m done with my job so do yours”

Erena internally face-palmed

Eri and others saw everything and let out a surprised but relieved voice

“Honoka!”

“Honoka-chan!”

Orange Haired girl turned to face them and glee from seeing them fine. Kotori tackle hug her and the other surrounded Honoka. While Umi and Eri face Anju and Erena to give their gratitude

“Honoka-chan” Kotori called with her chirpy voice “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because Tsubasa brought me here” Everyone noticed how cheerful Honoka is when they talked about Tsubasa.

They find the said contractor and there she was on the open field together with Maki, Nico and specially Kuroki.

The blood that filled the surroundings wasn’t from Maki but from Kuroki.

The Mediator was standing behind Kuroki as she hold the hellion’s head, she was only standing there while blood was coming all over Kuroki’s body.

Kuroki can almost feel her heart and pulse all over her body pounding. Her raised sword fell on the ground and the pair heard this. Maki and Nico got curious and turned.

Kuroki’s Nose, Eyes, Ears, mouth, Skin

Blood were coming out on every place where it can come out. The hellions look likes she’s bathing with her own blood. Maki was starting to lose her consciousness and can’t see Tsubasa’s expression yet upon hearing Tsubasa’s next words, she knows that the mediator and her co-contractor was enrage

“Time to end this Kuroki” Tsubasa said with a murderous voice “We had enough of you”

“T-tsubasa…” Kuroki’s voice immediately shifted into honest tone, fear was visible on her face and voice “Can’t we talk about th-“

Tsubasa didn’t let Kuroki finish what she’s about to say, Her eyes constricted as she concentrated on what she’s about to do. Kuroki’s body finally exploded and started to rain with blood. The flesh of Kuroki was set ablaze by Tsubasa with her blue flames and Honoka’s contractor turned to face the pair, her face shifted into a gentle one

What Maki saw and heard gave her a wave of relief.

“Everything is fine now”

Then she lose her consciousness.

* * *

White Ceiling and it was different from the ceiling of her chosen’s room, it’s the first thing that she saw after waking up, unfamiliar ceiling with a familiar scent. She knows, she was at the hospital.

She tiredly scanned her surroundings, she’s alone on the room and noticed that she’s at the same room where Nico was confined.

_Nico-chan_

She conjure up everything that happened, that someone help her to get out from underworld yet Maki couldn’t decipher its face.

“I-is…”Maki voice were hoarse “Is that Tsubasa?”

By mentioning the mediators name she remembered that Kuroki was gone now and she saw it with her own two eyes.

She saw how Tsubasa killed brutally the Hellion.

She felt relieved now, Nico was safe now but something is still bothering her.

She stared again on the ceiling as she tried to find out what she forgot.

And what she lost.

Maki felt that something was missing, she felt incomplete, Half-empty and then it finally came to her.

Her bond with Nico was broken when she was taken in the underworld. The thought of her raven haired girl chosen being devoured by the wanderers gave her an adrenaline rush.

She quickly stand from her bed using her stiffened muscles that she haven’t used for days and felt pain all throughout her body. Especially on her back where Kuroki had slashed her when she protected Nico.

The red headed contractor fell on the ground with her knee first and groan when her pain aggravated. She slowly and cautiously raised her body up into a quadruped position and stare at the cold tiles beneath her as she tried to steady her breathing and calm down to at least lessen the pain.

Maki is getting frustrated and it made her bite her lower lips, her body won’t do what she wanted. She never felt so weak before

She needed to see her raven haired girl human, she needed to see her chosen. Nico’s going to be alright now, and she won’t allow that a mere wanderer will be the reason of her losing Nico.

The red head doesn’t care if Nico will loathe her after what just happened and what she learned but she need to see Nico’s grumpy face again, she needed Nico’s retorts, she needed Nico’s cheerful voice, she needed Nico’s cooking, she needed Nico’s smile.

She needed everything about her chosen

Wrong.

She needed Nico.

“Nishikino?”

Maki twitched and ejected on her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice, she slowly tilted her head to face the owner and a wave of relief came to her.

“What are you doing?!”

The girl on the floor saw her chosen, she was at the bathroom’s door, just got off from the bath, and her hair was untied and still damped. Maki could vividly see the worried expression of Nico

“You could just call me, someone or wait for someone to arrive”

She was too surprised that everything becomes so slow at her. She can’t hear what Nico was saying but she can see that Nico was hurrying over her side.

She scanned Nico’s body. There’s not even a single scratched on her body  

She can’t believe that Nico is really safe now.

“Hey are you okay? Are you Hurt?”

Nico kneeled beside Maki, she wanted to assist the crimson haired girl but she’s afraid that she could touch something that might aggravate Maki’s pain.

And Maki could only stare at the nervous and worried raven haired chosen.

Maki will surely treasure this moment. If Maki could stare at Nico forever.

“N-Nishikino! Speak up. You’re making me worried here”

Her surrounding now are starting to get blurred.

-Get blurred from the tears that’s forming on her eyes

And before Nico could stand up and call a nurse. Nico saw Maki tiredly hanged her head and her face still giving a shocked expression.

“Nishikino?”

Tears now started to flood on her eyes and Maki let them fall on the tiles.

“Thank…”

She cant form any sentence, her shoulders are trembling and she was too overwhelm on Nico being safe.

“Thank you”

Nico saw this and it pulled her heartstrings again. Nico knows, Maki is being grateful at their Deity.

Maki was trying not to let the remaining tears run down at her face and Nico couldn’t stand doing nothing when her contractor let her show her vulnerable state.

She leaned forward and made Maki sit up, then she slowly hug the crimson haired gently.

She rest Maki’s head on her chest while hugging her, she wanted to reassure her.

Just like what Maki have done that day.

“Nishikino, everything’s fine now, everything’s gonna be fine now”

Nico whispered affectionately.

“Cause our Deity have heard your tears from years that passed”

Nico started caressing Maki’s hair while giving a smile.

“Don’t worry I wont hate you”

Maki stiffened and Nico felt this, she tightened her hug on Maki

“Because knowing you, I know you’ve tried your best to save my siblings and I trust you”

She further burrowed her head into Nico’s chest and cling behind her chosen’s shirt to hug her.

Maki’s stiff and trembling shoulders finally relaxed. The feelings that was bottled up and the happiness that she having right now, overpowered her.

She burst out into tears and she was sobbing now

While Nico affectionately kissed her temple.

Maki never felt so grateful from their Deity before.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

“Tsubasa!!!”

The mediator heard a cheerful voice and was surprise to see Honoka running towards them

Tsubasa became cheerful upon seeing her chosen but when she saw Honoka carrying some heads, it made her eyebrows twitched, she face Anju and Erena who was walking behind Honoka.

“Anju” Tsubasa’s murderous voice and aura from earlier returned “Why is Honoka the one who is carrying the heads”

Anju stopped from walking and became tensed. Tsubasa continued

“If my memory serves me right, I told you and Erena to hold those head for me and don’t let my chosen carry even a single head”

Erena was giving her neutral expression while watching her two friends’ converse, Anju was trembling now out of fear and Tsubasa the mediator was getting overly protective again with her chosen.

She internally face palmed again, how come she became friends with these two, who would thought that Tsubasa will change into a different person when she fell in love.

“There’s some reason behind these Tsubasa!” Anju tried to lie

“I’ve known you for years Anju, I told you not to mess with my chos-“

“Tsubasa” Honoka interrupted and she hug her contractor “its okay”

“No” Tsubasa insisted, she’s mad “Anju will take her punishment”

Anju was taken aback and trembled. Honoka saw Anju and sighed, her contractor is getting protective again.

If hugging Tsubasa can’t calm her nerves down then she need do her last resort

“Tsubasa” Honoka called happily but the mediator was busy glaring at Anju. She can’t help herself to see her lover cute when she’s getting over-protective “Tsu.ba.sa.” Honoka called again childishly

“Is something wrong?” Finally her lover responded not leaving her gaze on Anju

Honoka took this opportunity. She leaned forward and kissed Tsubasa on her cheek.

And then whispered

“Tsubasa I love you”

The mediator was flabbergasted on what Honoka just did. She face her lover and she’s wearing a giddy smile

It was contagious

“Hmmm..” Tsubasa hummed, it was a sound of contentment “I love you too”

Kousaka Honoka was successful on calming the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossed-Post from Fanfiction.net and tumblr :D


	7. | | | | | | Throughway of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : My grammar and vocabulary became worse than usual so read for your own safety. Also I am not 100% accurate about the celestial hierarchy I've only googled it ;P

 

World of 'humans'

The humans that their Deity loves so much

The humans that she hated so much

She can't believe that she's standing on its ground. She can't remember anything she had done that defy their deity and be thrown together with the evicted

Then why is she here?

Its been already a month after the great fall and she still cant think any reasons to be here

She's not like Rin a guardian angel who got attached and let her presence be known on the human that she's watching

She's not like Eri, one of the Dominions who defy their Deity by falling in love with a human.

She's not like Umi, an archangel who defy their Deity by saving a human who's supposed to die already.

She's not like them.

She's a Seraphim, the highest of the celestial hierarchy, the one who lead the choir of their deity and the one who's closest to him.

And she knows she didn't do anything for her to be thrown in this world

Maki still remember what their Deity had said before she was thrown

'Be careful Maki, I hope you will understand me. I just want you to grow into an angel that humans needs'

And now she's standing on human's world, specifically called Akihabara, the busiest and noisiest place where the humans that she hated so much gathered.

One month had passed and now she was bored in this world, she misses her grand piano and she misses singing beside her deity.

That's why she's here, to buy a grand piano that will at least entertain her.

"Onee-chan"

Crimson haired girl was pulled from her thoughts and turned to face the owner of the voice

It's a child, she has an above shoulder length silky black hair that was tied on her left and a pair of crimson colored eye.

This child's eye captivated Maki

Maki was momentarily lost in thought until she felt someone tugging at the end of her shirt

It's the same child

"Did you see where my Onee-chan is?"

She was now on the verge of tears, its quite obvious from Maki that this child is lost.

She came here to buy a Piano not to accompany a lost human, not to mention a child.

The crimson haired girl is not really fond of a child

"Sorry but I didn't"

Maki said almost coldly as she gently removed herself from the little girl's hold and tried to walk away.

But she was stopped from her track when she heard again the child

"Onee-chan"

It was not directly for her but for the lost child's sister. It made Maki turn around.

This little child was still on the same spot, looking around hoping that she will see her sister while on the verge of tears.

Maki sighed when she saw this.

What would their Deity do if she saw this little child?

She didn't need to think about it, she's pretty sure that their Deity will do what's the best for this lost human

"Hey"

Maki called and when the child look at her she approach the child.

"You're lost aren't you?"

Maki asked with almost a deadpanned voice, masking her interest. While the lost child gave her a hesitant look.

"My sister told me not to talk to strangers" This lost child replied in a low voice.

This made Maki almost got irritated. She really hate Humans and she's afraid she won't handle even this child

"Even though you're the one who approach me first?"

"B-but my sister said-"

"I'm Maki. Nishikino Maki, what's yours?"

The child didn't reply instead avert her eyes still giving a hesitant look

"I'm not a suspicious person trust me, I just want to help you. If you don't like to give your name then its fine with me"

"Onee-chan, Can I really trust you?"

The raven haired child pleaded for the honest answer, Maki saw the look that she's giving, if she were a mere human she'll definitely be captured by the child's cuteness but she isn't, she's an angel and she hated humans

Maki bend her knees slightly to level her gaze with the raven haired girl then she patted her head

"I swear to our Deity's name"

"Deity?" Questioned the child

"No it's nothing"

Period of silence came, Maki could see that the girl somehow relaxed, it also relieved her.

"For starters where you and your sister did got separated?"

"Here Maki onee-chan, where we are standing. Onee-chan told me that when we get separated that I should not go anywhere but wait for her"

"Hmm" Maki nod indicating that she agree "Aren't you a good child"

It made the raven haired girl smile genuinely

"Onee-chan said that good child are loved by everyone"

"Then your Onee-chan must be loved by everyone else too, she seems a good sister"

"Yup!" The kid answered energetically "Everyone love onee-chan not just here in japan but also in other country"

The kid boasted and Maki can see that the raven haired kid really love her sister

It made her smile

"Onee-chan?" The girl give a questioning look

"Yes?"

Unbeknownst to Maki, she finally relaxes and the frown on her eyebrows had gone

"Why are you here? Before I called to you, you look like you're lost"

"I'm finding a place where I can find a Piano. The big one"

"Ohhhh…"

The child gave a surprised voice. Maki only need to be with this kid until her sister came right?

"By the way what does your sister looks-"

"Onee-chan you know how to play Piano?"

Maki were surprised when she was interrupted by the eagerness on the child's voice

"A little bit?"

"Really? Can I hear you play?"

This girl is getting her cornered

The Kid was getting excited for this little thing, Maki thought. She's looking around now not to find her sister but a shop. She was again interrupted

"S-sure but I can't see a place where I can play for –"

"Look!" The raven haired kid pointed behind her which made Maki turn

There's a shop that displays different kinds of air and string instruments from the windows outside. Maki were actually surprise that the girl found a place like this, wrong that she didn't notice this shop.

It's a small shop with a single door and its banner was decorated with musical symbols

"Maki-neechan aren't we going inside?"

The girl is really pushing her to the corner

"S-sure" Maki reluctantly nod

* * *

The shop from the outside looks so small but when you look inside it has a narrow hallway and wide space at the end.

"Hey little girl, is it really okay for you to get inside? Your sister might be-"

"Maki-neechan! A large piano! Look a large Piano!"

The crimson haired girl's attention was caught by a magnificent white grand piano that occupies the center of the store. It illuminated by the afternoon sunlight that comes from the glass roof while its compliment the lonesome feeling the atmosphere that the dim lights gives. The shop was almost decorated with a varnished woods that gives a different scent from the pollution outside and the instruments are displayed on the walls

Entering this shop was almost like you're entering another world

"Oh. Good morning"

The Crimson eyed and haired girl turn to face the person who greeted them.

"I am the owner of this shop. How can I help you?"

"That Piano" Maki Look at the said instrument and the owner followed her gaze "Are you selling it?"

"Ofcourse" The owner smiled "Would you like to try it?"

Maki nods and the crimson eyed girl beamed a smile.

"Feel free" the owner gestured them towards the piano's bench "You could also try other instruments if you want. Ill be on that counter just call me" then she gave a bow

Maki sit on the bench and she was followed by the little girl. She lift up its cover and feel it by pressing some keys.

She miss playing

By just pressing some keys it brings her into emotional state but the intense glare that she's receiving from the girl made her anxious

"So what song do you want to play?" The evicted inquire and wait for the little human's answer

"Hmmmm" the little on hummed as she give a cute thinking face and swing her foot back and forth "My sister always sing twinkle twinkle little star before I go to sleep"

"You really love your sister, am I right?"

"Hmmm" The girl produce a single enthusiastic hum "I love Nico-neechan"

"I am pretty sure that your sister loves you too" Maki commented and start to place her hands and prepare her fingers.

The melody finally resonated the room, the owner was humming while doing the inventory and the girl who sit beside Maki was awestruck for a moment by the melody that the grand piano creates and then after a minute she sings with a happy expression.

'She's good'

Maki heard the girl's voice, and it's quite good compared to the other children who sings with her age. Maki was glad that she met someone-, no that she met this child.

This child gives a relaxing atmosphere that calms her even though she hate humans

Unconsciously while listening to the girl's voice, Maki sing as well and they voice surprisingly complement each other.

The little girl noticed it but she didn't comment anything they just enjoy the music that the pianos give whenever the evicted play another music

* * *

"Maki-neechan, Is it really okay to accept this gift?"

"Yes I already brought it with mine"

"But you already teach me how to play the piano."

"And?"

"It's too much"

Maki sighed, she still don't know why but she really want to buy that girl a piano though a toy only. Is it because of the kid's excited face when she saw a piano? Is it because she had a talent that Maki saw when she teach the girl? Or because she's having a favoritism now?

She really don't know

And she can't find the answer in front of the kid who's having a worried expression whether she would take the toy organ or not

"Just take it as a gift from me. It's not too much it's only a toy piano"

"But it's expensive"

Maki sighed again and didn't respond, she was just staring at the little kid hoping that she would just give up.

They were already outside the shop and waiting for the girl's sister. And they where arguing? Is that a proper word for this scenario? Arguing over the toy piano that Maki shoved into her arms.

And then finally the kid also got tired

"Thank you very much Maki-neechan"

"You're welcome"

Then she pats the child's head

"Would you like some sweet potatoes? We could eat that while waiting for your sis-"

"Cocoro!"

Both of them got surprised at the voice, it was a shout and is directed towards them.

It made them look towards the source and together they saw an older version of the child, they have the same iris of the eyes, shades of the hair but this girl had her hair twintailed.

"Onee-chan!" The child named Cocoro enthusiastically replied and smiled upon seeing her sister running towards her.

Arms open, she stop only when she hug Cocoro, Maki was somewhat surprised and a little bit afraid that both of them might fall after the sister pounce at the child.

The scene made Maki a sigh of relief

"Where have you been?! I've been searching every road and stores here but I can't see you!" The sister's voice is raising indicating that she's getting angry. "Didn't I tell you to stay where you are when you got lost?" This time it's gradually getting softer than earlier.

"I'm sorry Nico-neechan" It was more like a murmur and tears now are forming on her eyes. Nico saw it and regret what she did. She finally gave the child a gentle look

"Look Cocoro, Onee-chan doesn't mean to raise her voice or scold you" She lean back and kneeled to level her gaze on the child's then pat her " I just got worried because Onee-chan love you so much don't know what to do If you got lost"

"Onee-chan" A sob is heard "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again"

Nico smiled at her sibling then hug her again, calming her down.

"Im Sorry too Cocoro, I guess its onee-chan's fault too"

"I love you too Onee-chan"

' _So she's the sister that the girl is talking about'_

The scene lay infront of Maki's eyes, she never saw such a relationship before, not that she's interested on human but after she witness the two. She somehow realize something.

' _Is this the reason why our Deity loves Humans?'_

Her vision directed towards the elder sister while she's deep on thoughts

' _Impossible, Deity can't be entrance by Humans just because of this'_

Maki snorted, still not convince of the Human that their Deity favored

"By the way Cocoro what did you do when you got lost?"

Maki's gaze leave Nico's figure and wait for the little one's answer then she nonchalantly played the end of her hair

"I played with Maki-neechan!" The girl's apologetic face shifted into happy one "She played piano for me! And then, and then-"

"Calm down Cocoro" Nico laugh at the eagerness of her siblings and excitement on telling what they done

"We sing together! She has a beautiful voice like yours Onee-chan!. And then-"

"Hmmm" Nico Hums and listens very carefully on every words that her sisters saying with a gentle face "And then?"

Maki return her gaze towards Nico while she's in a conversation with her sister and she suddenly stopped playing the end of her hair. For some reason there's something on her sister that she couldn't explain and the evicted just couldn't leave her gaze towards the older raven haired girl.

Her gentleness towards her sister entranced Maki

No. Her facial expression that changes every time she said something or listen towards her sister words entranced Maki.

And she's feeling uneasy about this

"She bought me a Piano!" Cocoro held out her hand as she show the little toy keyboard that was given to her

"Oh~" Nico fake a surprised voice "Did you Thank her for that gift?"

Maki felt single loud heartbeat

"Yes Onee-chan"

"What a good girl" Nico made a smile that reach her eyes

Her 'glistening' ruby eyes

Then just by seeing that and hearing Nico's voice, Maki now can feel that she's having palpations.

' _What's happening to me?'_

"So…" Nico looked around finding someone but when she saw nothing her eyes find's Cocoro's for an answer "Where is she?"

"She's here Onee-chan! Eh?"

Cocoro turned but she can't find the girl that she's talking about, her gaze scanned their surroundings but she failed

"She's just here a while ago Onee-chan" The little ones continue to search for Maki with a disappointed look

While Maki sighed in relief that Nico didn't get to see her.

She hides her presence. But why?

She don't know, and she doesn't want to know about the uncertainty that she's feeling.

' _Who cares I wont meet her again though'_

But the pound on her chest failed her.

* * *

That's what she thought

Maki is even getting more aware of Nico's presence even she cant see her in person.

In every billboards, advertisements on televisions, even the topic of the people around her.

She can't help it, every pictures and video of Nico, the most popular Idol appears everywhere.

And right now she's at Akihabara again, her steps suddenly halted when she saw Nico's commercial on a television store.

No. Her steps halted when she saw Nico winking on one of her commercials.

Then Maki caught herself staring at the most popular Idol with the same uncertainty feeling that she felt when she met the girl.

' _This is ridiculous'_

Why is she getting this kind of feeling whenever she see Nico everywhere? Why would a girl like this be popular than their Deity, their Deity who gives the humans everything. The evicted wanted to get angry, she really hates humans.

Right now curiosity overpowered her anger and she tried to watch one of the most popular Idol's concert

It's a 'greatest mistake' that she made

Raven haired girl's angelic voice and smiling eyes gives Maki an unexplainable weight on her chest and a hard time breathing.

Also, Nico's way of dancing gives shiver to Maki's spine and cold hands

Maki suddenly felt that it is unbelievable that Nico is moving in front of eyes. Not on any videos or commercials.

She don't know if she's one with Nico's fan, who was fan screaming and getting excited but she knows that what she feels is different.

Then while Maki was on the middle of searching the meaning of the unknown feelings-

"Nico, Nico, Nii!" The Idol said her popular catchphrase and the fan energetically follows except for Maki

Because she caught Nico's gaze.

No. Its because Nico caught the evicted's gaze

While winking seductively.

Nico wink at her in person

That moment, Maki's breathing hitched while a lump in her throat was form and realized that even she still don't know the uneasiness that she's feeling.

She knows

It's deeper than anybody

She's captivated by the Idol unbeknownst to her own knowledge and before she knows it, Maki was in the middle of falling in love with the Human

* * *

"This is ridiculous"

This is the umpteenth time she throws this word today, its becoming more like a mantra to her

When is she throwing this word? Whenever Maki realize that she's caught up by Nico's world.

The greatest Idol's world.

She hates human and their Deity knows it

But before she knows it, she conclude that she's having a favoritism now.

Is it really a 'favoritism'?

As the words become a mantra to her she also began to form a hobby. Maki was updated on everything about Yazawa Nico, the greatest Idol in the whole world by watching Nico's live concert or if she can't make it through videos, she buys every single album of Nico to listen to her voice endlessly, had a copy of every magazine with Nico on it and watch Nico Douga live whenever Nico is a guest or has a program.

She can't help herself to be caught with the said Idol's world

And this day there's a fan meeting and interview that is held near where Maki reside. The evicted didn't want to miss every opportunity that she has so without a second thought she definitely come together with Nico's fans.

As always Maki sat there while trying to nonchalantly play the end of her hair, she's nervous and the excitement that she always feel during waiting Nico to come out on every event or programs still haven't subsided, more like her excitement escalate every Nico's event that she's attending.

Also with same uncertain burning up feelings that she always felt.

Fan started to cheers as Nico walk towards the so called stage, Maki tried to calm herself…

…All throughout the program

"So Yazawa-san, as we all know you immediately gain popularity that every people in Japan also got surprised, it was like a click of a finger and then, that's it, you were already the most popular Idol in the whole world. Is there a secret in gaining the title?" The interviewer questioned and eyed the Idol

"I didn't really expect the popularity because I know that having this kind of career is hard, you will gain fans the same with bashers and your place in the Idol world is hard to maintain, specially that I am still a beginner. There are many competitors specially those who are already in top." Nico paused and gave a smile that every fans loved, she continued "You asked me what secrets I did? Nothing, that's my answer. I just took the gamble and gave my best with every opportunity that I could grab. I became popular because of every fan who stick to me until this moment of my popularity."

The interviewer gave a smile, it seems like she also adore the Idol. Contented with Nico's answer he continued "You said that you always gave your best Yazawa-san and everyone knows that it's one of your trait that your fans love about you, is there something or someone who gave you an inspiration to do your best?"

Maki waited for an answer with feeling of painful stab on her chest. Nico was an Idol, of course she already met various kind popular men or women. She didn't anticipate this realization.

' _Being an Idol means being with someone is prohibited, but there's no way that Nico won't have special feelings for someone'_

"I do! I Do!" Nico enthusiastically answered. It made evicted bit her lower lips, expecting the answer that she thought. "Ever since I was little, I really adore Idol, and I could say that I'm also a fan of my rivals up until now" Nico chuckled with everyone "I can't help it!" Then the fan burst on a laughter she continued "Back then it was only a dream being one of them, but my family supported this big dream of mine. I owe them a lot" Nico pause and eyed everyone " At first I was doing my best to catch up with my rivals, for them to recognize my presence but while I was in the middle of this career I realize that I was doing my best because of my three siblings. I want them to be proud of me, I want to become a good role model for them to become inspired with what they want to achieve. The reason I smiled is because of them"

A seconds of silence came and Nico saw the looks that her fan is giving to her, they were happy and contented with her answer but Nico misunderstood everything

"O-Ofcourse! I also smiled because of everyone! Haha…" Nico gave a faint laugh

This is also one of the reason why her fans love her

Nico's Honesty

Somehow Maki gave a sigh, she's felt relieve upon hearing Nico's answer

But why?

She didn't know and she's still stubborn on ignoring the uncertain feelings.

Until Kuroki came to meddle with Nico's life

* * *

Cocoro Yazawa Died, she saw and heard it on news. She's the 2nd child of the Yazawa Household, Next to Nico. Maki met her once and got startled when she heard about it.

Today is one of Nico's concert and Maki can't believe about everything. She's concern about Nico too much that Maki is getting paranoid.

What is Nico doing today? Is she crying? Wait, did she know it already? Will she continue the Concert?

The News began to spread like a wildfire on Nico's concert venue, Fans were already on their appropriate sit when the news were delivered.

Murmurs and whispers is all can be heard while waiting for the concert to start and it all stop when Nico made a grand entrance on the stage

The fans went wild as usual.

But Maki saw something different.

Nico's smile weren't reaching her eyes all throughout the concert.

* * *

Kuroki's plans succeeded. To crash every dreams of Nico, to kill every siblings that Nico had and to emotionally torture the Idol.

After Cocoro Died, Cocoa died next and the last one Kuroki killed was Cotarou, the youngest.

The whole world express their grief on Nico's loss

While Yazawa Nico the most popular Idol is crying on the corner of her bed. Stealthily by using her ability, Maki went to see the state of Nico and here she is, at her usual spot, crying with all of her heart. She can't do anything but share a tear

Then a week after Nico discontinued all of her projects as an Idol and resigned.

"I can't continue being an Idol if my siblings who are the reason of this everything isn't here now. Please forgive me for disappointing everyone. I hope you understand me. "

Nico said on the last interview that she attend as an Idol. She bowed upon saying those words indicating that she's sincerely apologizing

The whole world was taken aback but they respect Nico's decision

"Being with you for years has been a memory for me. Thank you for everything" and this is where she officially ended everything

Her passion and her life

* * *

Maki woke up from her slumber, she fell asleep in their sofa on living room and tears are starting to run, Maki wasn't crying but when was the last time Maki cried?

If her memory serves her right it was when she felt relief.

That is when she saw Nico, right in front of her eyes after what happened between the contractors and hellions.

When she felt her chosen's warm indicating that everything in front of her is real.

Those dreams are still haunting her, emotionally killing her.

Where is her chosen? Where's Nico?

She needed her at times like this. When does their current situation become totally opposite? Back then Maki wants to be with Nico at times when she's emotionally unstable but right now it seems like Maki was the one finding Nico to comfort her.

The red haired girl slowly pushed herself off from the sofa to find her certain girl as she wiped her tears. It was easy for her to track her chosen without her ability because of the lingering smell on the kitchen near the living room.

"Nico-chan?" Maki called with a sleepy voice

Nico hummed and answer "You're awake now?"

Maki scanned what Nico was doing and she can hear the endless chopping on something that she doesn't know

"What are you doing?"

"I am cooking a special dish just for you" Nico replied without looking at the contractor "I know that you recover faster than a human but a healthy food is still important for your body"

She Indian sit at the sofa and lean her chin at the backrest while staring or rather watch Nico as she multitask at the kitchen. Nico noticed the sudden silence which prompted her look at the girl.

Nico thought Maki as a dog waiting for her owner to play with her and doesn't know why but she finds it cute

Nico tried to conceal her thought and her blush by turning her back again to the contractor

"I'm not done yet, you could still sleep, after all your body still needs to rest. Ill wake you up when Im done"

"I had enough sleep now that I can barely able to talk to you because I always sleep all throughout the day"

_I can barely able to talk to you_

Nico didn't mind but it deepened the flush on her cheeks. The chosen felt something different on her chosen

It's early to assume. Maybe she's the one acting different ever since she found out that Maki had special feelings for her while Maki was acting like normal

"It's because of the medicines that you are taking and the changes on your body since you are recovering" Nico nonchalantly answered hoping that it sound and she acts normal

"The Medicines huh?" Maki didn't give a long reply and just wondered with what she just heard

 _Yeah Medicines_. Can Nico also blame the medicines for making Maki honest like she's doing right now? Or is it really the side effect of the medicines that Tsubasa gave to her?What will happened after Maki finished taking the medicines?

"You're the persistent one who doesn't want to stay at the hospital so they permitted you to rest at home when your condition became stable." Nico took a break from what she's doing and turn around " So please don't force yourself, rest when you need and eat what you needed to eat and what I gave you"

Nico sound authoritative. Maki somehow submitted and shudder from fear. The raven haired girl return on her duty with a victorious smile on her face but after a few minutes the tables were immediately turned

"I know that I already said it to you but I'd like to repeat and remind you a hundredth or millionth times that I love you Nico-chan-"

The red haired girl said flawlessly without being tsundere. Nico cutted herself after she heard the 'I love you' part and winces from the pain but somehow the nervousness overcome the pain. She doesn't know how to answer Maki yet even though she always think about the thought every day

Nico herself doesn't know how much she wanted to curse the Medicines that Maki is taking

"And I won't do something ridiculous that will make you worry and uncomfortable" Red haired girl continue

_You just did! Just Right now!_

Silence came and the contractor noticed that Nico stopped from what she's doing and panickly run towards the faucet while holding her other hand. Maki stood up to walk near Nico and saw the blood emerging from the lacerated fingers of Nico.

"Give me your hand" Maki said with a serious voice

"It will be fine its just a –" Nico insisted but Maki didn't let her finished her words

"Please Nico-chan" Maki pleaded. Nico face Maki and saw the worried expression of Maki. Its genuine as usual

"You worried too much 'Nishikino'" Nico tried to mask her shame, shame of having different kinds of thought of the unpredictable drugged Maki Nishikino will do.

She face her contractor and the contractor held her hand gently as if it was fragile.

 _Why does she always touch or Hold me as is I am fragile?._ Nico thought mometarily but she was remembered what was just Maki had said earlier and it made her flush again

' _I love you Nico-chan'_

When is she going to get used on red haired girl's display of emotion?

Maki didn't notice the internal suffering of her chosen as she inspect the wound and slowly she lift Nico's hand towards her mouth. Nico's blush deepened when she realize what Maki is doing and felt small tongue movement on her finger.

"What are you doing?!" She became alarmed but before she could forcefully pull her hand Maki let go of it and inspect the healed laceration

"It's gone now"

"Eh?"

The contractor pull again her hands to wash it on the running water and smile at her chosen. The raven haired girl was bewildered on what just happened as she also inspect the healed laceration and suddenly felt a body hugging her in front.

This feeling. It feels nostalgic and felt so right

"Always be becareful Nico-chan" Maki tightened her hug one more time "it's for yourself and for those people who care about you"

Nico somehow felt glad that Maki couldn't see her face. Her beet red face. She's missing this since she hug Maki at the hospital.

No.

Since the first time Maki hugged her in front of Ajnu and Erena.

This was the medicine's side effect on Maki she can proved it now. Maki never so touchy and clingy during normal circumstances and always turn cold towards her. Maki can never be so straightforward with her feelings.

But what if Nico take this as an advantage? This thought always lingers on her mind and she can finally know the answer with the only person who only knew about this.

"Nishiki-"

"Maki"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you call me Maki during the hellion incident? Why are you still calling me Nishikino? You could call me Maki." Maki 's eyes were closed as she softly explained near Nico's ears and she was distracted by playing on the silky raven hair of her evited

"S-sure" Nico couldn't argue and Maki just hummed enjoying the moment. Enjoying Nico's warmth

"So M-Maki." Nico paused still uncomfortable with the sudden familiarity "You said that you're in love with me right?"

"Yes, I love you Nico-chan" Maki said "And ill repeat it hundredth or Millionth time just to remind you"

"I am not asking for it" Nico jested

"I don't care, I promised to our Deity that I'll watch and take care of you forever even if you don't reciprocate my feelings. This is my oath ever since I harbor this feelings just for you"

The atmosphere surrounds them was comfortable, they can only feel the presence of each other as they converse intimately

"Since when did you realize?" Nico started to throw questions that kills her everyday and night. She won't let this opportunity slipped or she won't get proper conversation and answer with the normal and cold Maki

"I was already in the middle of falling in love with you before I realize it" Maki honestly answer still gentle with how she said her words

"Then how did you know about me? I can't remember meeting you back then"

"I was with Cocoro when she got lost at akihabara, I'm the one she's talking about. I am the one who gave the toy piano that was on the living room" Maki smiled while reminiscing the memories of how stupid she is back then fangirling towards Nico and not realizing that she already fell in love with the girl "That's when I met you but you didn't get to see me because I hid my presence because I hated humans that I don't want to get involve with your family"

"Then you stalked me as usual?" Nico humored

"No, rather I can't help it, you're the most famous Idol back then and I can't help to see you and watch you in every advertisement"

"Why me? They are other People and Idols back then that can catch your attention and didn't you say that you hated human?"

Nico was expecting an immediate answer and never thought that she'll see Maki being shy again.

The red haired contractor shifted her weight and Nico felt Maki's body got tense. Maki rest her head towards Nico's raven tresses as she think about it.

"Maybe because…."

"Because?" Nico was getting eager to know the answer now as she held unto Maki's back now and further buried her head on her chest.

"I don't really know" Maki replied and it was followed by a weak chuckle "I've been thinking about that for a long time but I still really don't know. The only thing I knew is that after I fell in love with you everything followed"

"Is that so?"

Maki tried to sneak a glance on her chosen but she won't let go of their hug indicating that Nico is too ashamed to face Maki right now. Maki smiled at this, she really love Nico

"Don't worry someone knows everything and can prove that my feelings for you were genuine since the beginning if you still doubt me"

"Who?" Nico voice were somehow trapped by hugging Maki

"Our Deity" Maki strongly stated and it made Nico face Maki " I may don't know why I fell in love with you but I knew that only our Deity knows why" Maki gave now a strained smile unlike earlier as she look into Nico's crimson eyes.

Nico could comprehend those eyes, the expression that Maki was giving right now-

It's full of loneliness

Maki held Nico's face and tilted it as she planted a kiss on her chosen's forehead "Only our Deity knows everything about my unrequited love for you"

_Unrequited_

Then Nico felt a single pang of guilt on her chest

* * *

Maki easily got recovered and was permitted to return to school but cannot worn herself too much.

Together with Nico they took a train, at first it wasn't full of people but as they pass on every station it became a train full packed of people. They don't care about the people standing in front of them because they had their own seat.

That's what Nico thought. Maki stand just to give her seat to an elder women. Nico and the elder women appreciate what Maki had done but after another station Nico got irritated.

More people entered the train and it got jammed inside again. The girl who's secretly fangirling over Maki and standing beside her got pushed towards Maki's. Thanks to the red haired girl reflexes that she catches the girl on her arms. Nico's eyebrow twitch when Maki smiled warmly at the girl.

"I'm sorry" The girl quickly apologize

"I understand"

Nico glared hoping that the girl will adjust her position or lean away from Maki. But a vein or artery popped when she saw that Maki didn't even care about the current situation. They were like hugging each other and the girl is taking an advantage.

Was she getting jealous?

She didn't care about that right now

_I thought you hate humans_

"Maki" Nico called venomously and Maki quickly face her

"Yes?" at first Maki felt glad that Nico finally calls her by using her first name but after seeing Nico she somehow became confused. Maki knows every expression of her chosen. She knows that Nico right now is angry.

Nico sighed when she saw how confused her contractor is, who would've thought that her contractor is a dense one.

"Maam?" Nico called darkly. The girl leaning comfortably against Maki look towards Nico and shuddered from fear

"If you'd like" Nico gave a sour wide smile "You can 'take my seat'. It seems that you are having a hard time standing" Nico finished

"Nico-chan?" Maki questioned

"S-sure, Thanks" the girl immediately complied taking her seat while Nico scowls as she stand in front of Maki

"What?" Nico irritatingly asked when she met Maki's stare

"Are you angry?"

"No Im not" Nico shifted her gaze not wanting to see Maki

"Yes you are. You can't fool me." Maki gave a halfhearted laugh

"Then I am"

"Forgive me?"

"I don't like"

"I don't know the reason but I am really sorry Nico-chan" Maki now was pleading.

"Hug me first" Nico stated unconsciously. Silence followed and she realize what she just said but before she could take back her words Maki answered

"Sure, come here"

Pair of arms that gives gentleness embraces her, it's the usual feeling that she always felt and it still haven't subsided, she's getting addicted on Maki's warmth. It always reassure her. Nico wanted to cling into Maki but it's too much as intimacy

"Are we good now Nico-chan?"

"I don't know"

"But your still going to allow me to make a contract with you right?"

"I don't know" The chosen replied, she doesn't want to think about anything right now, happiness filled her when hugging Maki

"Eh, I need to have a contract with you again because I won't be sure when is Tsubasa's power that she cast on you will disappear. Wanderers will start to-"

Nico's groan stopped Maki from her speech "So noisy, I will and definitely will, I can't do anything about that one."

"That's enough for me" The contractor replied weakly again. Nico saw again the lonesome expression.

_Why is she giving these kind of expressions?_

"That's all I could wish for"

_What that does mean?_

Then Maki gave a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes

' _Only our Deity knows everything about my unrequited love for you'_

_Unrequited_

Maki noticed that Nico became occupied with her thought and called her attention "You alright Nico-chan?"

Nico jerk and temporarily set aside her thoughts. "I am fine it's just that I am thinking how an evicted make a contract with a human?" Thank god she think about an excused

"Ah" Maki didn't answer as she avoided Nico's curious stare. Full blown blush appears on her face as she answers

"By kissing the human"

Then Nico gave a dumb look "What?"

* * *

Empty Student council Room with the ray of afternoon sunset cast on them, her contractor was peacefully sleeping on the same spot that she used to work on before they gave the position to Kousaka Honoka.

Ayase Eli

Who would've thought that her best friend is an evicted? A supernatural being that she only read on books. They have been together ever since she remember and Eli was good on keeping it a secret, Nozomi thought that she already knew everything about the blonde until she got in an accident and died.

Everything that is isn't real for her started to became real or to say it properly

She found out that only a 'thin line' was the one separating between the reality and illusions

The same with her harbored feeling for her contractor

She doesn't know anything about this world yet, about her 'Best friend' one of the Dominions and about herself after she died.

The purple haired girl walks towards the sleeping blonde and caress her tresses, it shined wonderfully with the afternoon sunset that fills the room.

"Elicchi" Nozomi called and expecting no answer from the other girl she shifted her hands toward Eli's cheeks. Eli give a small movement and leans a little towards the familiar warmth of Nozomi's hands

Nozomi finds it cute and chuckles weakly

"You are really endearing Elicchi" but Nozomi immediately become despondent but continue "But I am sorry for always leaving you hanging and expect for nothing" Nozomi was in a verge of tears " I know how genuine your feelings for me from the start"

Nozomi tightly close her eyes to keep her tears from falling "I know that I should say this to you when you're awake but I am a coward Elicchi"

She can't keep it, the tears started to run on her cheeks as she wipe them with her both hands

"I love you too Elicchi" Finally she was able to say the words that she's been wanting to say to the blonde but somehow there's this thing that holding her back.

"But I am sorry"

Nozomi was dying inside, she felt complicated

"For my feelings for you felt so real but they aren't"

The chosen isn't wearing her usual mask but she can't wear her usual smile

"It's only a 'lie' made from being a contractor and its chosen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Minna-san! I am alive and kicking my books away from me because I had enough of studying
> 
> Did you all enjoyed this chapter? I'll understand if you don't because I want to show more NicoMaki intimacy but I can't put them now into words. I don't know how I used to write back then I apologize.
> 
> I also apologize that I said that it won't took another 5 months.
> 
> And have you watch the latest episode of Sunshine? I became a KanaMari Shipper now! Haha
> 
> Save my soul by dropping a review and I'll accept it whether it's a compliment of not.
> 
> See you on my next update!


	8. Consequences and Sighs pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHARAMARI! (Good morning? If I am right) or Good Evening?
> 
> I got my work proofread by someone and I am very thankful to this person! A Bro-fist for you 'ARK-san'! I hope you'll be able to tolerate all of my upcoming mistakes Haha

**DISCLAIMER:** 'SUNRISE OWNS LOVE LIVE' *Grins

* * *

" _Listen, I love you. I know sometimes I'm a little bit of a disappointment. I rarely know what I want or think before I act. Still, I want you to know that in a lifetime of rushed decisions, wrong turns and spectacular messes, you're the first thing that's felt right" – Word Porn_

* * *

 

 

"Tsubasa. No. Stop."

"Hmmm? Why should I?"

"Because we are at school"

"Who cares?"

"I do! What if the others come? We are at the clubroom after all. "

"Honoka, just let me. It's been a long time since we've done this."

"I know, but this isn't the right-"

A single kiss was enough to make the prey silent.

Nozomi could see everything through the small window of their clubroom, how gentle Tsubasa's reply to Honoka was, how Tsubasa caressed her chosen, how the mediator gave her chosen butterfly kisses as her hand roamed all over Honoka's body. The purple haired chosen could see Tsubasa's affection towards Honoka and she can't help but feel happy for them and at the same time be jealous that she could not be honest with herself.

It was Eri who first saw the pair almost making out and Nozomi got curious as to what her contractor just saw that made her stop from her tracks. She then tried to set her line of sight to where Eri was looking.

Being with Eri didn't help the current situation; both of them were trapped within the situation with awkwardness between them. After all, she was with 'Eri', the contractor who's in love with her.

She doesn't deny that she's also in love with the said girl, but there were things that filled her mind that made her doubt her own feelings.

_Why now Tsubasa? Out of all your free time?_

Nozomi clenched her fist and her jaw. She couldn't believe that she and Eri had to see this scene.

Tsubasa deepened the kiss and this made Nozomi turn her face where she won't see what will happen next, but the direction where she turned her head made her flabbergasted.

Her clenched fist and jaw loosened as she saw the blonde. Eri was watching them with a longing expression on her face. She had neither seen nor expected to see Eri like this.

It made Nozomi's heart break knowing that she'll never be able to genuinely reciprocate Eri's love.

How long will Eri try to endure everything? Since when did her contractor try to look 'Fine' in front of her?

How long will Eri wait for her?

She'll never know since she's a coward.

"Eri-chan? Nozomi-chan?"

A familiar voice broke her thoughts. Nozomi tried to regain composure and wore her usual mask.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Nya!"

"Good morning."

Then other familiar voices followed. The Purple-haired girl turned and was about to greet them but a pair surprised her.

"Good morning, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan and…" Nozomi purposely prolonged her sentence, giving the other pair a meaningful smile

"What?" The crimson haired girl replied calmly that Nozomi was taken aback by it. The purple-haired girl was expecting a deathly stare from teasing Maki but she was unusually relaxed for Nozomi.

Who wouldn't be shocked by the scene unfolding in front of her, the tsundere Maki came into view, holding her chosen's hand and when they stopped in front of her, she casually hugged Nico from behind as if it was a normal thing to do.

As for the Raven-haired girl, she turned her head and tried to avoid the stares from the people around them-

-While blushing.

Nico herself knows about the sudden change between them but was too shy to face them.

A small smile formed on Nozomi's lips, completely forgetting the previous awkwardness between her and the blonde contractor.

"Ericchi look-"Nozomi happily turned to face Eri and she was just about to say how cute the pair looks right now but Eri was already gazing intently at her, and she's still giving that longing expression.

Nozomi wasn't able to finish what she was about to say and a strained silence fell between them.

Nico noticed the stiff atmosphere between the two and decided to confront them.

"You guys okay?" Nico asked and leaned a little towards Maki taking the advantage that everyone's attention was on the other pair.

"I am fine." It was Eri, who replied first. She sighed before continuing, "I guess my body hasn't recovered yet from the hellion incident." then gave her usual smile to her chosen "Sorry for making you worry Nozomi."

"Is that all? You made us worried for a second there, especially _your_ Nozomi." Nico snickered; she wanted to tease the two as payback for Nozomi's teasing moments ago.

But Eri didn't give her usual response by blushing furiously while giving a shy smile.

Eri's posture stiffened and replied with her head hanging low.

"I am very sorry."

Everyone was taken aback, they didn't expect to see the contractor in a state like this.

Nico carefully watches the purple-haired girl chosen and it seems that she's also surprised by the behavior of her contractor.

"Eri doesn't seem to be apologizing for what just happened, Nico-chan."

The raven-haired girl in Maki's arm jerked when she was called. Nico still can't get used to hearing her first name from Maki. It gives her an unexplainable feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"I've watched many humans before and I don't know if it's okay to compare Eri to a human but…" Maki paused and subconsciously tightened her hug. Maki was afraid that what she was about to say is right but hopes that it's not.

"Maki?" Nico faces her contractor getting worried by her sudden pause..

"Those words of apology are for her wrongdoings in the past."

"What happened to Eri back then?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Eri was a perfect example for all of us when we were still in our world. All I know is that she fell in love with a human and that was why she became evicted…"

Nico was processing all the information that she just acquired about her friend

"And that human was Nozomi."

"Definitely."

Maki and Nico's small conversation halted when they heard Rin's voice.

"By the way, Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan"

Everyone looks toward the orange haired girl. She looks energetic as always.

"Why aren't you entering the Clubroom?" Rin questioned cutely and Hanayo couldn't resist patting Rin's head which made the orange haired girl give a gleeful smile to her chosen.

"About that..." Nozomi was the one who replied, but she trailed off as she tried to peek at what was now happening inside the clubroom to check whether if it's okay for them to enter now or not.

But then she blushed and quickly averted her gaze when she saw that Tsubasa was already dominating the half-naked Honoka on the table.

"You see, Honoka and Tsubasa are… Uhmmm.." Nozomi was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to explain what was happening inside "They're doing something important right now."

This earned a suppressed laugh from Eri. The blonde could not contain herself because the expression of her chosen as she tried to explain the current situation was priceless.

Nozomi playfully glared at her contractor and Eri tried even harder not to laugh "S-sorry Nozomi."

"Mou Ericchi!" Nozomi pouted but after a minute she gave a warm smile towards the blonde who was having a hard time not laughing.

_I am glad you're back to normal now._

"Whoa, they're at it again." Yuuki Anju gives a disgusted sound of disbelief as she peeks into the clubroom's window.

"Whoa. Since when were you here?" Rin imitated Anju's intonation of 'Whoa' while asking.. Anju's eyebrows twitched and glared at the orange haired girl.

"Rin-chan~" Hanayo gave Rin a reminder and Rin almost curled up like a kitten when she heard Hanayo call her name in an unusually sweet way.

"Just a minute ago, all of you didn't notice us because the 'Contractor' and the 'chosen' were busy flirting with each other" Anju gave Maki a look and smirked but she was also surprised that Maki didn't even retort but only raised her eyebrow indicating that she didn't get her teasing. This irritated the hellion and clicked her tongue. How dumb can a contractor be when it comes to their chosen?

"I'm glad for you Nishikino." Erena smiled towards Maki before Anju opened the door of their clubroom forcefully.

"GOOD MORNING!" The wicked Hellion barged in naturally with a smirk on her face.

Everyone except Eri, Nozomi and Erena followed Anju. The rest was petrified by what they saw.

Their friend 'Honoka Kousaka' was clinging onto the Mediator 'Kira Tsubasa' as if her life depended on it. Their half-naked friend was being attacked by the beast by planting kisses and hickeys on Honoka's bare stomach up to her irresistible neck. The mediator's free hand was on its way towards her girlfriend's l lower half when Anju opened the door.

The three couldn't help but to mentally face palm when they saw their friend's reaction.

Honoka jolted when the door was forcefully opened and heard Anju unlike her contractor who calmly faced the perpetrator.

"Hey Anju. Morning." The mediator quickly replied nonchalantly and gets back immediately to her current job, she playfully slides her hand into Honoka's lowers, but the girl under her gave a cry of embarrassment when she saw that everyone was watching them.

"Lascivious as always Tsubasa?" Anju commented and when she saw Honoka she continued "Are you sure that you want to show us how erotic your girlfriend is right now? _These_ contractors might not steal your chosen, but Erena and I could, seeing as to how Honoka can give such a lovely expression during that sort of activity."

"Don't include me in your stupidity." Erena retorted with her neutral expression.

Tsubasa finally stopped for good, shifted her attention towards Anju and gave the hellion a serious deathly glare "Why don't you try now?" Her voice was venomous and Anju shivered from fear, regretting that she tried to tease her friend "But I bet you wouldn't because you still treasure your life. Am I right, Yuuki Anju?"

"When are you going to learn Anju?" Erena asked her fellow hellion.

The Hellion gave a nervous laugh "Of course I would not. I was just reminding you that we are not in our Mansion and everyone is here. I just care about what Honoka might feel."

"Huh?! So you care about her!"

"A-as a friend! Nothing more! Nothing less! I Swear!" Anju took a step back and hid behind Erena. "Tsubasa always loses her mind when it's about her chosen." the hellion whispered.

"I already told you from the start to stop this!" Honoka pushes her Contractor away and slaps her cheek, earning a surprised expression from Tsubasa but Honoka didn't mind and continues "Kira-san."

The chosen was trying to cling onto her remaining clothes so her body won't be exposed too much. She was glaring at her contractor indicating that she's had enough. But her expression softens instantly when she sees the mediator on the verge of tears while standing a few feet away from her.

"K-Kira-san..." Tsubasa trailed off as she repeated how Honoka called her. It was not her usual endearment for Tsubasa and the mediator hangs her head lowly with a crestfallen face.

Anju sighed. She was getting tired of seeing these two being always affectionate with each other. It made her want to puke.

After buttoning her clothes and recollecting herself she smiles lovingly at her contractor.

"Come on Tsubasa I didn't mean it." Honoka stood up and spread her arms widely, inviting the girl into a hug. "I love you and I always will, you know?"

"I love you too, Honoka" Tsubasa murmured, looking like a child getting a lecture from her mother.

"Then come here or are you going to reject my hug?"

Tsubasa nodded and slowly made her way into her girlfriend's chest and was welcomed with a warm hug. They stayed like that for a minute while Honoka comforted Tsubasa by caressing her hair

"Sorry for the commotion." Honoka finally invited the people watching from the door with an embarrassed smile "You can come in now."

* * *

"So, how are you guys?"

The mediator asked while sitting elegantly on the end of the clubroom's table, Honoka her chosen was of course by her side.

Tsubasa regained her composure and she was again keeping her head high with her wide forehead, it was the mediator's asset. Her strong and indomitable character can be felt by everyone around her and it's the reason why everyone admired and respected her.

The other contractors and chosen ones can't believe that the girl who was whining on their friend's chest earlier was their 'Mediator'. They've just learned about a characteristic of Tsubasa that only Honoka can bring out.

"Tsubasa, we'd like to stay but we can't." The stoic faced hellion said "Why did you call us? I am sorry for hurrying but Anju and I still have a large amount of student council paperwork to finish since you left UTX."

"I apologize for that. I can't manage my time since being Mediator is more important than being president of the student council." Tsubasa professionally said.

"No need to apologize. It might not look like it for Erena because of her neutral face, but she's trying to reassure Tsubasa as a friend. The mediator and Anju who have been with her ever since were already familiar with how their friend expresses what she feels.

"Thank you Erena and Anju." She continues as she brings out a letter from her pocket " This is my report on what happened during the Hellion incident." She held it out and Anju walked towards Tsubasa to accept it "Bring it to Satan, I have already explained why I can't meet with him." She intertwined her hands with her chosen "I am sure he'll understand that I need a break."

"Sure." Anju replied, trying to be professional in front of the mediator and trying to ignore Tsubasa's show of affection towards Honoka.

The two hellions were about to leave the clubroom but stopped when another pair entered. It was the midnight haired contractor and her chirpy-voiced chosen.

"Good morning." Greeted the two and then Umi let out a surprised voice.

The two greeted them and then Umi suddenly gasped in surprise.

"W-what is that?!" She shrieks and then points her trembling finger at Honoka's neck, everyone's eyes turned to where Umi was pointing at, "I-is that a.a.a..."

"Yes, it's a 'Fresh' Hickey Sonoda-san." Tsubasa immediately finishes what Umi was trying to say and smiles triumphantly as if she's boasting her work. "How does my work look like? Does it suit your taste?"

"Tsubasa! You didn't tell me!" Honoka embarrassingly lifts up her blazer's collar to hide the red marks on her neck and stand up to get a muffler to cover them

"Sorry Honoka you're just too sexy with those hickeys." She then laughs at her chosen.

"How shameful!" Umi shouted, her face flushed at imagining what the two just did for Honoka to get those red marks.

"Ehh.." Tsubasa faked "It's only normal when showing how deep your love is" she grinned at the expression that Umi was making. Then she saw something on Umi's neck and realized something. She could use this to further tease the blushing girl.

Not even the smallest detail can escape Tsubasa's keen observation.

"By the way, how could an innocent contractor like _you_ even know what a hickey looks like?" Tsubasa snickered "Don't tell me…" Tsubasa placed her elbows on the table then places her lips on her intertwined hands but before she could continue what she was about to say something in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

Nozomi was unusually quiet this morning. Tsubasa and Nozomi have known each other since she became Eri's chosen. She was always one to join the teasing when it comes to this kind of topic but the purple haired girl right now remained silent as she gave her usual mask of smiles.

Nozomi's Contractor was physically present inside the clubroom but her mind was flying elsewhere . Tsubasa could see that Eri was boring her gaze on the table in front of her.

The Mediator decided to keep this in her mind.

"NO!" Umi rejects the idea vigorously "We haven't reached that level yet!"

"Really?" Tsubasa replied playfully,—her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Y-yes." Umi stammered in a small voice as she turned her head to avoid Tsubasa's intense gaze. Kotori could only give her a strained smile.

' _You are a terrible liar Umi-chan.'_

Tsubasa only hums at this.

"I trust my co-contractor." The mediator leaned back and crossed her arms, her smile stayed wicked and her eyes did not leave the midnight haired contractor who was in denial "Forgive me. It seems that I mistook that red mark on your neck as a hickey."

After Tsubasa dropped the statement, everyone show curiousity on their faces and tried to find what Tsubasa was indicating. Umi, on the other hand quickly raised her collar just like Honoka did earlier and produced a full blown blush. She frowned and shot a glance at her chosen that was averting her gaze.

"Kotori! I told you not to leave marks!" Umi yells and Kotori produces a small blush on her cheeks. "Umi-chan, you're digging your own grave." Umi's blush further deepened at the sudden realization.

"Disgusting." Anju commented as she has had enough of being with the contractors in the same room "Who would've thought the mighty Sonoda as the ubmissive one?"

Erena hastily pinched Anju and pulled her fellow hellion's ear while she dragged the girl out of the room.

* * *

"For the second time, How are you guys?"

Tsubasa already got herself entertained and decided to get down to business. The two hellions already left and Umi who sat down, was pinning her face to the desk. Her red mark was tended by her chosen using a band aid but she's still embarrassed by what what happened.

Everyone in the clubroom could only make an apologetic smile to their midnight blue haired friend.

"Especially you two, " Tsubasa looks at the noteworthy pair in the room. The red haired contractor was sitting beside her raven haired girl too closely unlike the other pairs.. "Yazawa and Nishikino" Tsubasa tried not to squint her eyes at the scene in front of her as Nico blushed slightly knowing where this topic will advance.

"I am feeling fine" Maki calmly said "My body feels much better than before"

"Me too." Nico soon replied "Nothing odd is happening, " she sighed "It's just that…" Then she cast her gaze towards the girl beside her and Maki raised her eyebrow at her. .

"Is something wrong?" Tsubasa inquired.

"This girl…" the chosen groans "She's still taking her medications and the side effect is becoming an issue."

"I see."

"She's being unusually honest!"

' _Since when did she become honest?'_ Everyone except Nico asked internally.

"Hey, I'm still here. Don't talk as if I'm not present!" Maki retorted.

"Now I understand why there is something off about Nishikino right now." Tsubasa observes the red haired contractor.

"What?" Maki replies out of bravado. She was the center of attention and it was making her overly conscious.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that. Just enjoy the current situation Yazawa." She sighed "It's a rare occurrence that your contractor is letting out what she truly feels."

Nico let out a sound of frustration.

"You can use this opportunity as payback for all the times the tsundere Nishikino was mean to you."

Tsubasa laughs at the Idea "I'd love to see Nishikino in an embarrassing state."

This made Maki furrow her brows further while Nico grins at the Idea.

"What was this all about?!" Maki glowered at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa chuckles and then proceeds "So, when will the two of you form your bond again?" The two twitched at the thought "I can't always cast my ability on Yazawa. She might get dependent on it and if that happened Yazawa might reject the bond that you want to form, Nishikino."

Maki suddenly gave a thoughtful expression as she became silent. Everyone was amused by the sudden change of Maki's expression. She had a slight blush and tried to avoid Tsubasa's gaze.

"C-could you give me a week or two?" Maki asked cutely.

Tsubasa watches the girl quietly, thinking as to why Maki wanted to lengthen the time before forming their bond again.

' _Not yet mentally prepared? Or Is Maki scheming something else?'_ Tsubasa internally smiles. She's getting excited to know the reason why.

"Sure." The mediator stands up and makes her way towards Nico "I have the whole month as my break." then she wraps her hands around Nico's shoulder "Don't get jealous Nishikino. I'm just going to resupply the magic that I cast on your chosen." Tsubasa closed her eyes and kissed the top of Nico's head.

A massive amount of gray light that looks like a firefly can be seen coming out from Tsubasa's body transferring into Nico's body. Everyone was in awe, enjoying the beautiful view that the light gives.

"That should be enough for 2 weeks." Tsubasa finally pats Nico on the head. She took a step back and puts her hands on her waist while admiring her work.

Nico puts her hand on her chest, welcoming the warm sensation that just entered her.

"If the two of you don't reform your bond after two weeks, my spell will disappear and Yazawa might get attacked by the wanderers." Tsubasa informs the two "and I won't use my ability again for your Nico-chan, Nishikino."

"I understand. That would suffice, thank you Tsubasa."

"How about you two?" Tsubasa shifted into a serious expression and shot the other pair a glance.

It was at Nozomi who was being quiet the whole time and the blonde contractor that was mentally absent.

Realizing that Tsubasa was talking about them, Nozomi put on her usual façade.

"We are fine."

"I'll believe your words if I also hear the same from your other half" Tsubasa glances at the blonde. Eri was confused at first but reply afterwards

"Well…" Eri trailed off, she was hesitating whether she'll reply honestly to Tsubasa or not "In my opinion...' The blonde's reply got weaker "We're not."

"Eh?" Nozomi gasps in surprise , and then looks at her contractor for an explanation. Eri didn't say anything

"As a contractor, my powers are getting weaker." Eri finally said what's bothering her and she continues explaining without meeting anyone's gaze looking only at the table "I might not be able to use my ability anymore after a few more days." She hung her head low.

Silence fell and everyone did not want to give a half-hearted reply to a serious conversation like this.

"I'll become such a big burden on everyone if something like the hellion incident happens again." "Well,that also can't be helped." Tsubasa returned to her seat. "But no matter what happens, we are all contractors and friends here." She eyed everyone who cheered up by a little bit because of what she said. "We watch each other's backs and stand beside our co-contractors and that alone is enough to keep everyone safe." Tsubasa gave a reassuring smile "Remember, I am also here."

"I know." Eri cheerlessly replied.

This made Tsubasa arch an eyebrow _'Is there something else she's not saying to us?'_

"One more thing," Tsubasa raised a finger and pointed upwards "The Deity is watching over us, and that reason alone can reassure me."

"Tsubasa is right." Umi chimed in "You did what you can to the best of your ability back then and even now to protect everyone. We'll never think of you as a burden."

"And I'll never let an incident like that happen again as long as I'm the mediator."

"T-thank you everyone." Eri was on the verge of tears and after she heard the assurances of her friends, her bottled feelings came out. She places her hands on her head afraid that the people in the clubroom might see how weak she has become and bends forward.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and her restrained sobs were all that they could hear..

Everyone smiled warmly at the sight of their tough co-contractor. She was strong outside but weak inside.

"Please don't loathe me." Eri managed to give her last request during her sobbing.

Maki and Nico looked at each other, it somehow reminded them of the feeling that they felt when Eri apologized earlier.

" _I am very sorry."_

"Ericchi what are you saying?" Nozomi, her chosen thought that this was the best thing she could do for her contractor. "You've never done anything that will make us hate you."she continued. Nozomi was caressing her back.

Umi gave a stolid expression upon hearing that and Tsubasa didn't fail to notice it.

' _There is something I dont know.'_

* * *

 

Minutes passed by and Eri's crying got weaker. Nozomi was on her side still caressing her back and comforting her through silence while the others were immersed with random topics. The cheerful and energetic conversation filled the whole room as if nothing happened earlier.

As if the hellion incident didn't happen.

"By the way," Umi decided to get everyone's attention " The birthday of Kotori's mom is getting near and we had a little conversation about it earlier."

"Principal Minami?" Honoka asked.

"Yes." the midnight haired girl continued, "She said that she wanted every club to perform something for her on a stage, she doesn't mind even if it's not that grand and she'll be happy with a simple performance for her."

"We'll announce it later." The ashen gray chosen added "And also…." Kotori's voice became hesitant "Mom has a special request for our club" She was giving an apologetic smile.

"Principal Minami would like to see a gentleman from our club dressed in a suit and tie" Umi spoke without wavering on what she wanted to say "While playing a piece on the piano."

Umi directed her words towards Maki.

Everyone followed Umi's line of sight, while the said girl's shoulder tensed at the attention she's having.

"W-what? I am a woman for Pete's sake!" Maki immediately rejected the idea "And since when did I become a gentleman? Everyone knows that I'm not one."

"Maki, words please." Umi corrected her and Maki apologized. Umi sighed, but continued "Sorry, let me rephrase that, Principal Minami wants to see a gentlewoman-"

"No." Maki flatly rejected and then started to play with the ends of her hair "You can have Eri to dress as a guy, she's more handsome than-"

"I don't know how to play the Piano Maki" Eri didn't let the other girl finish and instantly rejected her idea.

Maki grimaced at this.

"I don't want to play in front of many humans!" the red haired girl slammed her hand on the table.

"Maki didn't you always play in front of us back then?"

"That was different!"

"Maki, you know how to play the Piano?" Nico inquired, this was the first time she heard about this. No, Cocoro already mentioned it once, but never saw it. She's still uncertain with what's happening in front of her. If everyone is trying to convince Maki to play, then everyone knows and trusts her contractor's skill.

Maki jerked when she heard Nico "No, I don't." She replied and then averted her eyes; she knows herself that she can't lie if she sees the expression Nico is making right now.

Everyone raised their eyebrows "What are you saying Maki-chan?" It was Rin who questioned her.

"Just a little." The contractor tried to peek at her chosen. Nico was keeping her face neutral and hummed.

Nico saw Umi and Kotori on her peripheral and almost smiled as they were pleading with Nico to convince her contractor.

But Nico's memory is still fresh as if it just happened never thought that the mysterious pianist that she adored was coming after her life, she felt betrayed that day and didn't know that she was the only one thinking that this mysterious pianist cherished her.

"I'd like to hear you play the piano Maki." Nico said in a strained voice. She needed to be strong like her contractor. She doesn't want anyone to get worried because of her anymore. She can't be selfish right now

Even if she did not want to hear a single sound from a piano anymore.

"You're unfair Nico-chan." Maki gave a sour expression "You know that I can't say 'No' if you asked me."

Nico gave an apologetic smile.

"Fine." She finally let out a sigh, "But I have one condition, Nico-chan can't enter the music room as long as I am practicing for my performance."

"If that's what will make you agree-"

"Why?" Nico asked, sounding uninterested.

"I'll let you hear how I play on the day of my performance." then said the following words casually "I only agreed because of you."

Maki gave a warm smile towards her chosen and patted her on the head.

"I am going to play just for you."

Upon hearing this, Nico's face erupted into a full blown blush

Everyone was flabbergasted at the straightforwardness of the contractor, the side effect of Maki's medication was indeed giving the chosen a hard time.

* * *

It was the first time after a few months since she's been on her own.

There's no red haired contractor tailing her and making everything awkward for her.

She's supposed to be happy because of this short-lived freedom, yet something was bothering her.

"So boring." Nico said to no one.

It was their lunch and the chosen was sitting on a bench outside, in front of her is the second floor, she was too preoccupied watching her contractor's back that was facing her from the music room.

"I can't hear anything again," she subconsciously let out a sigh, 'What do I expect, she always closes the windows.'

Her feelings contradicted her thoughts, after the day on the clubroom she realized that she didn't want to even hear a single sound from a piano key anymore, but why was she here? Was she hoping that she could hear Maki playing the piano?

She holds the warm drink in the can that she bought earlier and enjoys its warmth. It was chilling outside, but she let herself be dragged outside by her own feet. She has done this consecutively for the past few days, not minding the cold wind that embraced her.

"Just like the times when I was waiting eagerly to hear you play, ' _My Pianist._ '" Nico murmured not leaving her gaze on her contractor's back. It pained her as she remembered Kuroki. She can't help but feel sad.

Nico noticed that Maki stopped playing and decided to give her upper body a stretch. After that, she took the familiar tumbler to drink its contents.

The raven haired girl chosen produced a tint of blush when she saw Maki beaming with joy after she took a sip of the tomato juice that she made for her.

"Seriously, I thought we could have lunch together this time." Nico pouted "You've been practicing every morning, lunch and after school."

Nico tried to kick the stone on the ground.

"I am getting lone-"she almost slipped out what she truly felt and stopped speaking midway "What am I talking about?"

Finally, Nico opened her can and took a sip "Bitter." Nico expressed her distaste.

She put the can down on her side and gave a big sigh.

"They said that you're good enough, then why do you need to practice?"

She doesn't know the reason, but she's unsatisfied with everything since Maki agreed to perform for the Principal's birthday.

"You said you love me." Nico shot a sharp glare behind Maki hoping that the red haired girl will turn to face her.

But she didn't.

Frustrations continue to fill her up.

Recently, she was expecting and reading too much on what Maki might do. Is she going to do this? Is she going to do that?

She's getting mentally tired.

"Come on, look here even for just a second." Nico further furrowed her eyebrows.

Afterwards, Nico watches intently as the red haired girl suddenly stops playing, as if she felt her chosen's glare behind her back and was about to turn around. Nico's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and her heart beat rapidly.

' _W-what should I do?'_ Nico internally panicked.

She can't take her eyes off her contractor, half expecting to meet the violet orbs, but also wanting to run away because of the mixed emotions that disturbed her chest.

She can't control the erratic behavior of her chest lately. Just like what's happening right now and every time she meets Maki's eyes.

' _S-shit!'_

Nico cursed, the world was starting to fade out and all she could see was nothing but the figure of her contractor.

She mentally prepared herself to meet her gaze.

But Maki suddenly looks at somewhere else. Nico saw Eri walk in and stop beside Maki, they look like they're talking about something.

The raven haired girl gives a long sigh of relief and rests one of her hands on her chest.

' _What was that all about?'_

Her sight was still fixated on her contractor who was in a deep conversation with Eri. Nico tried to make and wait for her heart to calm down. She felt as though she was in a roller coaster ride and just had enough cardio exercise. She mumbles for the last time:

"Seriously, what is this all about?"

* * *

"Nozomi, Don't do this I beg you!"

' _Who is it?'_

"Ericchi, remove the spell now."

' _Ericchi?'_

"I can't. I love you Nozomi and I don't know what will happen to me if-"

"I love you too Ericchi" She saw a purple haired girl with a sad smile.

' _What is this?'_

Nozomi was standing at the middle not far from the scene. Everything was cloudy, she could only hear the conversation between the two people. And when her surroundings started clearing up, Nozomi was astonished with what's happening in front of her.

She can see herself and her contractor in front of her.

She can see herself giving a grave expression as she looks intensely at Eri. She's slowly processing what she's seeing, this is absolutely a dream but-

She feels nostalgic about this dream and this one felt like a déjà vu.

The thing that bothers her is that she can't remember anything like this happening before. She will never make that kind of expression in front of Eri.

"You'll do what's best for us right Ericchi?"

"This is the best for us Nozomi."

"No, Ericchi, you're only thinking about yourself."

And Eri will never do something that will destroy their current relationship.

Nozomi was currently puzzled with the emotions that she's experiencing right now as she strongly wish that she's right about the image of her contractor in her mind.

' _Eri won't do something like that, right?'_

Does she doubt her own best friend and contractor?

"No! Nozomi listen to me!"

"You never tried to think what I would feel."

The Eri on her dreams slowly deflated, surprised at the words that her best friend was throwing at her.

The spectator can't do anything but to watch the image of the two people with a strange sensation in her chest.

"I am deeply sorry for what I did Nozomi, I felt guilty about my decisions and that's why I told you everything…" Eri was giving a pained expression and she was on the verge of tears as she tried to convey everything to Nozomi "But please don't make me remove the spell I cast upon you, I don't know what will happen to me if you fell in love with another person."

"I thought you trusted me, Ericchi." Nozomi gave a dejected smile.

"I believe in you Nozomi!" Eri's voice was rising, she was getting desperate for her true feelings to be understood by her best friend.

"I also wanted to believe myself that I'll love you even if you didn't use your ability on me."

' _Ericchi used her ability on me?'_

"T-then it's alright if-"

"Sorry Ericchi but..." She trailed off, finding the words that will make the blonde understand "I'll never be happy knowing that I love you only because you used your ability to make me love you."

The blonde's mouth was agape, her head hung with a downcast expression and she could not respond anymore.

All she could do was to stare at the ground as she let her tears run down her cheeks.

"Right now, I'd like to run towards you Ericchi, to hug you, kiss you and give my shoulders to comfort you." Nozomi can see herself standing not far away from her contractor "I'd like to apologize for what I've just said, make you smile again and tell you that I won't do it again."

Silence came down when she paused. She's holding herself back, so she won't run towards her blonde and take her words back. She knows she needs to do this.

"But I don't trust myself anymore." Nozomi said in a low voice, "I doubt myself more than I doubt you and everything that you can do."

The spectator was taken aback by what she heard. Everything was becoming clear to her.

In this dream, Eri used her ability to make Nozomi love her.

Wait. Is this really just a dream?

She started having different thoughts about this dream once she realized what those two were talking about. She never had a dream like this before. She never felt nostalgic in a dream before.

The environment suddenly changes. Her dream shifted into another place, it was at her house.

Then Nozomi was flabbergasted by what she saw.

Her own image was sitting on her couch in the living room without a single movement. In her hand, she was holding a knife stained with blood that came from her neck.

Nozomi's eyes widened with the sudden revelation.

An enormous amount of red liquid was coming from the slash on her neck.

Nozomi didn't need anyone to explain anything. She knows exactly what she's seeing.

The spectator can't leave her gaze on her own image, her image who was bathing in her own blood.

' _D-did I kill myself?'_

Fear started to count up on the sea of emotions that she's having.

This is only a dream. She wants to believe that this is just a nightmare, but the mixed feelings inside her chest made her confused.

Nozomi's mouth was trembling, the pent up emotion on her chest was swelling.

She wanted to scream, but before she could-

-She woke up.

She lifts half of her body from the bed, she can feel the sweat and the heat that was coming from her body.

"W-what was that?" she murmured and then rested her hand on her chest, her heart was erratically beating too hard, that's what she thought as she waited for it to calm down.

"Nozomi."

The purple haired girl flinched, she turns around to see her contractor sitting on the other side of the bed. She didn't notice the blonde at all.

"E-ericchi!" Her contractor's name is the only word that came out of her mouth. At first she didn't know what to say after the dream she had but luckily she thought of something afterwards "D-don't call me suddenly like that, you've almost given me a heart attack!"

"Was it a nightmare for you?"

Eri faltered as she asked Nozomi with a weak voice, her question lacked confidence. It made Nozomi watch her contractor carefully.

Her contractor's back was facing her. Nozomi can't see the expression that Eri is making.

"Yes." Nozomi didn't want Eri to notice her nervousness so she tried to play it off by replying cheerfully."It's been a long time since I had a nightmare." she tried to laugh, but it trailed off immediately when she didn't get a response from the girl beside her.

"I see." It came as a small reply from Eri.

Nozomi became worried about her contractor and reached for the hand that rested on Eri's side.

"Ericchi are you alright?

Nozomi wanted Eri to confide in her so she could comfort her. The touch lasted for only a second when Eri suddenly pulled her hands.

Aside from her dreams, what Eri did gave a discomfort in her chest. She was taken aback.

"I'm sorry." Eri said without looking at her, Nozomi still couldn't decipher Eri's behavior. "I'll go downstairs to get some water." then the blonde stood up.

Nozomi couldn't do anything but watch the other girl walk towards the door. She didn't want to say anything , it might further deepen the sudden awkwardness between them.

What did she do? Nozomi asked herself and set her eyes on the side of the bed where her contractor was sitting earlier.

It was soaked by the remnant of tears that fell on the bed.

The chosen quickly turned her head towards her contractor and was about to call her name. But what she saw stopped her.

The purple haired girl saw the side of the blonde's face as she closed the door..

It was painful to see her contractor's face.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she donned a woeful expression on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eri got wet by sleeping next to Nozomi *Mischievous grins
> 
> Anyways, Next chpater we will finally know the meaning behind Nozomi's words last chapter! Sorry for always leaving you guys hanging.
> 
> See you around!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it hurt your eyes while reading. Forgive me from my grammar mistakes. 'English' isnt my mother language but I tried my best :)
> 
> Crossed-Post from Fanfiction.net and tumblr :D


End file.
